Pasión Obscura
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen y la vida nos da muestras de ello,¿ no es asi Yaten?, de que sirve la fama y el reconocimiento si no lograste enamorar a la persona que te robó el corazon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pasión Obscura.**

**Prologo.**

Camino por las calles de Tokio en estos frescos días de otoño que están por terminar para dar paso al invierno. Veo a la gente caminar, parejas tomadas de la mano, niños con sus padres, grupos de amigos que conversan riendo y conviviendo tan felices mientras yo sigo queriendo encontrarle ese sentido que perdí a mi vida.

De pronto, al seguir avanzando veo un puesto de revistas en donde en un estante se encuentra en una revista de renombre el precioso rostro de ella, de esa mujer de la cual me enamore en secreto mucho antes de que ella supiera siquiera que yo existía, aquella mujer con la que quise iniciar mi vida pero que por no saber comprender deje escapar de mi lado y ahora está en brazos de otro hombre que sonríe al llevarla del brazo.

Él dueño del puesto de revista se me acerca y pregunta si voy a comprarla. Saco unas monedas del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se las entrego para después caminar con mis ojos posados en su bello rostro que parece estar a punto de hablar.

Hace tres largos años que no puedo verla mas que en revistas o en televisión y me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará?

¿Será feliz con ese hombre que es su marido?

Me pregunto tantas veces ¿Alguna vez pensara en mi?... ¿Recordara a este idiota que no la supo amar pero que día a día se alimenta de su recuerdo?... De este tonto hombre que no pasa un minuto sin estar al tanto de ella o de su carrera, a pesar de que para ella ya no soy ni un simple recuerdo, como si me hubiera olvidado, como si nunca hubiera estado en su vida

Tan distinta ella a mi, tan diferentes el uno del otro… ¿Acaso debí cambiar?

Cierro la revista, sé que sólo son fotografías, pero verla del brazo de ese hombre, aquel que finalmente la alejó de mi lado y se convirtió en su esposo, me hiere, me lastima, pero no puedo evitarlo y de nuevo miro la portada y delineo su rostro… ¡Me hace tanta falta!

Reanudo mi camino pensativo, como suele ocurrirme desde que la perdí. No puedo apartarla de mi mente y entonces como si fuera un sueño al llegar al parque la veo sobre el pasto, con su semblante serio. Está sola. Creo ver tristeza en su rostro. Me quedo paralizado,decidiendo entre si acercarme o alejarme de ella, pero entonces la veo como voltea hacia donde me encuentro, clavando en mi su profunda y penetrante mirada, mientras sus labios finos se curvan en esa sonrisa enigmática que me enloquece.

-Yaten.- Pronuncia ella mi nombre en un sorprendido susurro y al escuchar de nuevo su hermosa voz, es como volver a vivir, como recuperar aquello que tanto había buscado, la razón de mi vida, porque ella, es la razón de mi existencia

**N/A: Bien, sin mas que decir, sólo que estos personajes son nuevos para mí, y aunque claro, saldrá mi pareja favorita (Mako/Motoki), pues el protagonismo será de otros.**

**Amiguita Deshy, espero te guste este regalo de tu pareja favorita.**

**Con cariño:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro esperado

**Pasión Obscura.**

**Cap. 1. Encuentro esperado.**

Dentro del auditorio "Hasegawa", en la ciudad de Japón, en donde aquella noche se estaba llevando a cabo la entrega de premios Billboard Music Awars 2011 a la música japonesa, los Three Lights, el grupo de música pop del momento que había recibido el primer lugar de manos del conductor, Tomatsu Hasegawa, se encontraban arriba del escenario para deleite de sus fans (la mayoría mujeres) quienes gritaban, aplaudían e incluso lloraban al corear las canciones, tratando de romper el orden para poder llegar a donde estaban los integrantes y poder siquiera tocarlos.

Al finalizar la última canción con la que el grupo popero integrado por el vocalista: Seiya Kou, el guitarrista: Taiki Kou, y el tecladista: Yaten Kou, los jóvenes cantantes, fueron a tomar asiento, siendo Yaten, el apuesto platinado de ojos verdes, quien llevaba con orgullo entre sus manos el premio que les había sido otorgado como el mejor grupo pop del momento, volteando hacia donde se encontraba su público con mantas, saludando a algunas fans, mientras recibía cartas y finalmente llegaba a tomar asiento con sus hermanos y compañeros de grupo, para esperar a que el evento terminara.

-Bien.- Continuó hablando él conductor del evento.- Muchas gracias a los Three Light por habernos deleitado esta noche con su presencia. Mas sin embargo, y a poco tiempo de que el evento finalice, a continuación haremos la entrega del premio al mejor grupo de heavy metal y entre los nominados tenemos a, dark roses, dark chine y a dragon cross… ¿Quién será el ganador?... Eso se lo diremos después de los siguientes comerciales. No le cambie de canal que ya volvemos.

-Ni caso le veo a quedarnos.- Se quejo Seiya sentado en medio de sus dos hermanos.- Ya nos entregaron nuestro premio, somos el mejor grupo musical del año por encima de todos, no entiendo porque deberíamos quedarnos por mas tiempo.

Seiya recibió un codazo por parte de Yaten, el menor de los tres hermanos que a diferencia de sus hermanos que iban vestidos con traje sastre en color negro, él iba en color blanco, como siempre para hacer la diferencia.

-Por favor Seiya, no podemos irnos aun

-¿Por qué no?- Lo retó Seiya.- Te recuerdo que saliendo de aquí apenas tendremos tiempo para llegar a la firma de autógrafos… ¿No me digas que quieres ver quien gana el premio a lo mejor del heavy metal?.- Dijo Seiya con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Le preguntó Yaten indignado.- Simplemente no es de muy buen gusto dejar el evento cuando aun no ha terminado. Por supuesto que no me gusta el heavy metal, de hecho no entiendo a qué clase de individuos se les puede ocurrir cantar ese tipo de música basura. Es denigrante que en una entrega de premios como lo son los Billboard Music Awards se tenga que premiar a ese tipo de pseudo cantantes, que más que cantar parece que estuvieran gritando.

-¡Por favor enano!.- Lo regañó el mayor de sus hermanos.- No se te olvide que no muy lejos, detrás de nosotros están sentados los integrantes del grupo Dragon Cross, al menos resérvate tus comentarios en este momento. Recuerda que ellos son cantantes del género y están nominados en la lista de posibles ganadores.

-¿Por qué habría de reservarme lo que pienso?... Además fue Seiya quien me retó.- Se quejó Yaten.- En su cara se los diría, esa música es solo eso, basura para niñatos inmaduros, salvajes, que quieren llamar la atención y vivir marginados de la sociedad, con tendencias suicidas, que no tienen idea de lo que es vestirse con clase.- Continuo hablando Yaten.- Mira nada mas en que fachas viene ese tal Aoshi y todo su sequito: pantalones rasgados, camisas negras raras, cadenas en el pantalón, estoperoles en lugar de cinto, cadenas en el cuello, aretes en los labios. Al menos deberían de haberles exigido que se vistieran como la gente civilizada.

Yaten esbozó una risa burlona, mirando hacia donde estaban los 5 integrantes del grupo, encontrándose entonces con la mirada de la guitarrista del grupo, Deshy, una hermosa joven de piel blanca y pálida, cabello negro, ojos color marrón, que esa noche iba vestida con una falda muy corta en color negro suelta de las caderas hacia abajo, botas con tacón de 20 centímetros y varias hebillas a los lados, llevando cinto de esteoperoles el cual caía en diagonal desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, una gargantilla en su cuello sujeta por un cordón negro que tenía como dije una cruz gótica, y llevando en ambas manos unos guantes por los cuales salían sus dedos dejando a la vista sus uñas pintadas en color negro, y para complementar su atuendo, lucía un hermoso corset ceñido a su cuerpo en color negro dejando a la vista un increíble tatuaje de un gran dragón rodeando una cruz gótica en el antebrazo izquierdo y en su hombro derecho un enorme dragón tribal el cual tenía su nombre escrito en kanjis japoneses: Deshy.

-Maldito niñato, las vas a pagar.- Balbuceó al mismo tiempo la hermosa guitarrista de Dragon Cross que no apartaba su mirada de Yaten, sosteniéndosela retadoramente, hasta que fue el cantante popero quien agachó la mirada, provocando una sonrisa triunfal en la hermosa guitarrista.

-¿Sucede algo Deshy?.- Preguntó el hombre que se encontraba junto a ella, un apuesto chico vestido con pantalones de mezclilla rasgados, camiseta negra ceñida a su cuerpo, una cadena colgando en sus pantalones y una cadena con dije de cruz gótica idéntica a la de Deshy, el cual era alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos de un color verde jade, atractivo, de rasgos varoniles, que atraían la mirada de cualquier fémina, llevando su cabello atado en una coleta y mirando con molestia hacia donde se encontraban los poperos.- ¿Qué le vez a ese payaso vestido de pingüino?.- Le preguntó, pues no le gustaba pensar en la sola idea de que su Deshy pusiera sus ojos en alguien mas que no fuera él, mucho menos en una persona como Yaten Kou.

Deshy volteó y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Qué debería de verle?.- Preguntó con una mirada burlona.- No me digas que estas celoso de ese enano con vestimenta de pingüino.

-¡Deshy!.- La tomó posesivamente del brazo mientras sus miradas se retaban mutuamente y a la vez brillando con cierta complicidad.

La charla entre Deshy y Aoshi fue interrumpida por el conductor del programa, que después de los cortos y breves comerciales, al volver al aire tomó el micrófono.

-Bien, gracias a ustedes querido publico por estar desde su casa viendo los premios Billboard Music Award 2011 a lo mejor de la música japonesa del año.- Dijo él hombre.- Y como les decía ha llegado el momento de entregar el premio al mejor grupo de heavy metal y como les recordaba entre los nominados tenemos a: Dark roses, dark chine y a Dragon Cross.

Tan sólo escuchar que el conductor mencionaba al último grupo de heavy metal, la multitud de fanáticos dejaron escuchar en el auditorio sus gritos y aplausos de apoyo al último grupo mencionado, los cuales para nadie era un secreto, eran los mejores en su género.

-Bien, aquí tengo los resultados.- Siguió hablando el conductor, abriendo el sobre con tanta lentitud que rayaba en lo cruel.- Y el mejor grupo de todos los tiempos en el género del heavy metal de este año, es…¡Dragón Cross!

La multitud de fanáticos que se encontraban entre el público dejaron escapar gritos de felicidad y aplausos, mientras gritaban el nombre de los miembros del grupo, dejándoles saber de esa manera su apoyo, siendo el nombre de Deshy la hermosa guitarrista del grupo el que más se escuchaba.

Los integrantes de la banda (la cual estaba conformada por 5 personas: Aoshi el vocalista, Kenshin el bajista, Sanosuke el baterista, Archer el tecladista y Deshy la guitarrista y única mujer de la banda), inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y con orgullo caminaron a recoger su premio, abriéndose paso entre el público que los vitoreaba como verdaderos dioses, siendo Deshy quien con orgullo caminaba frente a ellos y a su paso, como si hubiera sido un "accidente", golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Yaten Kou, el tecladista e integrante más aclamado de los Three Lights, haciendo que la copa de vino que sujetaba se le resbalara de la mano, vertiendo todo su contenido sobre si mismo, manchándose y mojándose el impecable pantalón blanco que portaba.

-Huy Cuanto lo siento.- Sonrió Deshy mirándolo con una mezcla de ironía y burla en su voz.- Espero tu mami no te regañe por haberte ensuciado tu trajecito nuevo.

Yaten Kou quien había estado embobado viendo a Deshy Master no supo que decir cuando la joven le pasó por un lado. Cierto era que detestaba a los integrantes de la banda, pero si la banda, desde su punto de vista, tenia algo rescatable era la belleza física y fascinante voz de la guitarrista del grupo, aunque lamentablemente la voz de Deshy había sido poco escuchada, pues al no ser la vocalista del grupo, sólo en un concierto que los Dragon Cross dieron en Kyoto se había podido apreciar.

-¡Oyeme niña tonta, ten mas cuidado!.- Le gritó Seiya, extrañado de que su orgulloso hermano no se hubiera defendido pero entonces Yaten lo detuvo.

-Eso fue un accidente.- Gruñó Yaten.- No te atrevas a llamarla tonta… ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué ese fue un accidente?- Dijo Taiki con una mezcla de rabia y burla en su voz.- ¿Acaso eres tonto?... ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que todo fue premeditado?... Sólo mírala, sigue riéndose.

-¡Seiya, Taki por favor!.- Molesto Yaten.- Déjenme escuchar.

Los integrantes de Dragon Cross subieron al estrado, recibiendo de manos del conductor el premio anual al mejor grupo de heavy metal del año, el cual era como una pequeña estatuilla en forma de estrella en color plateado, recibiendo después un efusivo abrazo de felicitación por parte del conductor, quien no perdió tiempo de estrechar a la guapísima Deshy, aunque ante la mirada asesina de Aoshi se alejó rápidamente, ya que era bien sabido por todos que el odiaba que tocaran a la que él consideraba su chica.

-Y bien… ¿Sera que antes de amenizar la noche con uno de sus temas tan sonados nos quieren decir algunas palabras?

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Deshy tomando el micrófono.- Agradecemos de todo corazón a nuestro querido público, a nuestros fans por apoyarnos en nuestra trayectoria musical, porque es gracias a ellos que hoy mis compañeros y yo estamos aquí recibiendo este galardón a lo mejor del heavy metal. Desgraciadamente me parece que no todos los premios entregados en la noche han sido merecidos, pues hay algunos que se han desperdiciado, entregándolos a cantantes basura, de música barata y comercial que no son más que imitaciones de banditas ya extintas, integradas por chicos que el único talento que tienen es vender su cara y venir vestidos ridículamente como si fueran los tres pinguinos marinela, aunque ahora con vino creo que luce mejor.- dijo con ironía mirando hacia el menor de los hermanos Kuo.

Deshy miró desde su lugar como a Yaten Kou pareció incomodarle el comentario, pero lo mas gracioso fue que lejos de mostrar rabia en su rostro, mas bien su expresión fue de tristeza, como recibir un golpe que hiere mucho mas, que lastima el ego y el orgullo.

Los integrantes de Dragon Cross entonces se instalaron en el escenario y comenzaron a tocar uno de los temas de su ultimo sencillo titulado All Nightmare Long, una canción en la que se dejaban escuchar cada uno de los instrumentos de los integrantes, siendo el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica de Deshy lo que más resonaba en el escenario además de la voz de Aoshi, enloqueciendo con ello a sus fans quienes enardecían al escuchar el asombroso riff de guitarra de Deshy.

-¡Esa maldita música ruidosa!.- Gruñó Yaten sentado desde su lugar.- ¿Cómo se atreven a tener a ese tipo que no sabe cantar y encima nos llama pingüinos marinela?... ¡Eso no es música, es basura!

-Te recuerdo enano que quien nos llamó pingüinos marinela fue la chica.- Dijo Seiya.

Yaten no dijo nada ante el comentario de su hermano, pues tenia razón, él sabia que quien se había referido a ellos de manera despectiva era Deshy, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacia era para quedar bien con sus compañeros de grupo, después de todo, quisiera o no, Aoshi era hijo del dueño de la disquera y por tanto tenia el poder de correrla si no hacia las cosas como él quería.

-¡Que les pasa a estos imbéciles¡.- Gruñó Yaten, quien al clavar sus ojos en el escenario miro a Deshy que de pronto soltó levemente la guitarra y levantó su mano derecha, haciéndole una señal obscena con el dedo medio y dibujando una sonrisa irónica en su rostro que lo hizo sentir que el fuego interno se encendía en el.

Para mayor humillación del joven Kou, los integrantes masculinos de la banda comenzaron a acercarse a sus fans para saludarlas, inclusive se acercaron a algunas de las fans de los Three Lights que tirando los posters y cartelones gritaban y coreaban con emoción al ser siquiera tocadas por uno de los integrantes masculinos de Dragon Cross.

Después de que la canción finalizara, Deshy se acercó al micrófono que sostenía Aoshi, agradeciéndole al público por su apoyo.

-Bien, ahora les mostraremos nuestro nuevo material.- Dijo Deshy.- Y esta canción se llama "attempt man". Dedicado para los niños de mami que esta noche vienen en traje de pinguinos.- Dijo Deshy mirando hacia donde estaban sentados los hermanos Kuo soltando el micrófono y tomando su guitarra marcando una nota y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, su guitarra sonó con fuerza indicando así el inicio de la canción, enseguida la banda comenzó a tocar aquella canción en la que de manera "indirecta" Dragon Cross criticaba a los cantantes basura desde su punto de vista, a esos niños bien, nombrando a los Three light como en una especie de código a modo de mofa "los pinguinos o los tres niños ñoñitos de mamá", lo cual para el altivo Yaten Kou fue de las peores humillaciones en su vida, pues incluso sus autoproclamadas fans tarareaban la canción y otras reían a carcajadas cada que Deshy la guitarrista, cínicamente señalaba hacia donde estaban los tres integrantes del grupo pop.

_"Envuelto en la oscuridad, su voz no tiene sentido,_

_No suena según sus latidos, es solo un niño que se siente perdido_

_Se finge ser hombre pero solo es, un niño mimado que no ha de crecer_

_Si sigue viviendo en ese papel, de hijo de mami, que no le hace bien_

_Él es tecladista, o guitarrista o tal vez es solista, no recuerdo muy bien solo se_

_Que se ve como un niño mimado que requiere cuidados, es un niño de mami,_

_Enfundado en Armani_

_Sale al escenario y parece de antaño, en un traje azulado o amarillo canario_

_y si te va bien viste de rojo esta vez, no puedo creer que con esos colores se_

_Sienta un rey, que cree ya tener el mundo a sus pies,_

_Se siente un hombre al que hay que admirar pero esto es solo una pantalla más,_

_Pues es un niñito un poco ñoñito, le falta crecer y estirarse tantito_

_A este niñito que se siente bonito."_

Con la segunda canción, los aplausos y gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, Aoshi, el atractivo líder y vocalista del grupo se acercaba al borde del escenario, permitiendo que sus fanáticas e inclusive aquellas chicas que no eran seguidoras de su música lo saludaran o le lanzaran regalos como cartas, rosas u otro tipo de obsequios, mientras otras que se decían fans de los "Three Light" incluso se quitaban el sostén como presente para el atractivo cantante de heavy metal.

Algunas chicas que se decían fans de los Three Lights inclusive intentaron subirse al escenario, lo cual hizo que los hombres de seguridad que resguardaban el lugar entre el escenario y el lugar donde se encontraba el público reforzaran su trabajo.

-Esta fue dedicado para todos los hijos de mami, para aquellos pequeños hombrecitos que vestidos bajo traje sastre Armani ocultan sus inseguridades.- Dijo Deshy ganándose una ovación por parte del público que le aplaudía y la vitoreaba a más no poder.- Thank you everybody.- grito en su lengua materna, pues a pesar de vivir en Japón, Deshy era de ascendencia Canadio/Nipona.

-¡Maldito grupo basura, esta humillación la pagaran, como se atreven!.- Dijo Yaten entre dientes, mirando a su lado un poster tirado donde aparecía el y sus hermanos, el cual había dejado caer una de las chicas que era miembro de su club de fans, al salir corriendo como desaforada para intentar subir al escenario o minimo poder tocar a Aoshi.

-Creo que esta noche no ire a la firma de autógrafos.

-¿Cómo de que no iras?.- Lo regañó Seiya.- ¿Acaso no estas viendo?... Hasta la presidenta de uno de nuestros clubs de fans dejó caer nuestro poster con tal de ir a manosear a ese greñudo… ¿Y a ti se te ocurre hacerle ese desaire a las fans?... Se supone que queremos agradarlas, tenerlas contentas, no alejarlas enano.

-¡Al diablo con las fans!.- Se quejó Yaten.- Despues del concierto tengo cosas que arreglar.- Dijo Yaten clavando sus ojos en Deshy Master.- Sólo se dejaron llevar por el estúpido de Aoshi, pero nuestras fans son nuestras fans y comen de nuestra mano. Ese greñudo colmilludo no es nada comparado conmigo.

-Enano, no deberías de ser tan arrogante.- Lo regañó Taiki.- No desprecies así a nuestras fans, porque son ellas quienes compran nuestros discos. Sin ellas no seriamos nada.

-¡Pues al demonio con las fans. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y punto!.- Gruñó Yaten quien se distinguía por ser un hombre arrogante, algo que muchas de las veces atraía la atención de sus fans, pero su arrogancia excesiva a veces lo llevaba a tener los pies como dirían mucho "muy lejos de la tierra" vanagloriándose de su fama, popularidad y atractivo fisico.- Ya suficiente es con que Mina no esté aquí como para que ustedes también me estén molestando.

-Enano, sabes que tu presencia en la firma de autógrafos es importante.- Dijo Seiya.- Reconozcámoslo, eres el mas popular del grupo y el mas asediado por las fans.

-¡Deja de decirme enano!

Después de que el grupo "Dragon Cross" pasaran a su lugar con el tan merecido premio, el resto de la hora que faltaba para terminar la entrega de premios, paso como dirían muchos "sin pena ni gloria", pues fue el grupo de heavy metal ganador de la noche de quien todos hablaban: colegas del mismo genero de música, cantantes de otros géneros, los fans del grupo e inclusive hasta los no fanáticos de ese genero musical y por qué no decirlo, la prensa que como siempre está presente en todo momento para vender las notas que causen mas morbo.

-Te luciste Deshy.- Dijo Sanosuke.

-Mejor letra no pudiste haber escrito.- La felicito Archer.

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo.

-Pobre de los ñoñitos.- Dijo Kenshin mirando hacia donde estaban los Three Light.- Hasta sus fans los olvidaron.

Deshy sonrió con burla y miró como él arrogante Yaten Kou volteaba, dedicándole una mirada asesina, una mirada profunda que ella le detuvo con una muestra de ironía, hasta que Aoshi, tan posesivo en su forma de ser, llegó y le dio una nalgada a Deshy y posó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Deshy, como quien estuviera "marcando su territorio". Yaten, al ver la manera tan posesiva en que Aoshi la tomaba, sintió la sangre hervirle dentro de su cuerpo, tenia ganas de apartarlo de ella de un solo golpe y ardia de coraje al pensar en que él se aprovechaba de ella tan sólo por ser el hijo del dueño de la disquera.

-0-0-0-

Deshy entró en su camerino, el cual tenia las paredes pintadas de un tono morado obscuro, en el cual tan solo había un tocador de fina madera pintada en color negro cuyo diseño era al mas puro estilo victoriano, así como una silla también negra a juego con el tocador la cual tenia asiento acolchonado en color negro, frente al tocador, precisamente frente al espejo, un cómodo sofá acolchonado en color negro, una mesita pequeña al lado en el cual había tres ramos de rosas negras en cuyo centro de cada uno había una azucena casa blanca, algunas botellas de agua en el piso, las dos guitarras que siempre solía llevar la guitarrista de Dragon Cross y por supuesto algunos bolígrafos y una libreta (algo de suma importancia, pues Deshy era de las personas que de pronto les llegaba la inspiración).

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, aun carcajeándose a solas al recordar como la cancion "Attempt man", la cual saldría en el próximo sencillo del grupo había sido del gusto de los seguidores de la banda, inclusive de los no fanáticos del heavy metal. Sabia que muy probablemente el representante de la banda, los reñiría por haber tocado la canción antes de que saliera el demo, pero tanto a ella como a sus compañeros, respetar las reglas era algo que poco les importaba.

Pasados algunos minutos y sintiéndose mas relajada, se levantó del sofá y tomó una botella de agua para refrescarse un poco pero en ese momento escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con cinco jóvenes, fans suyos que habían acudido para pedirle un autógrafo y tomarse fotografías con ella, Deshy no les dijo que no, pues pese a que podía parecer poco amable, si algo ella pensaba siempre, era que sus éxitos eran en gran parte gracias al publico que los apoyaba y lo menos que podía hacer era darles un autógrafo.

-0-0-0-

Yaten caminaba por entre los camerinos buscando el que correspondía a Deshy Master. A esa hora debería estar en camino al lugar donde con sus hermanos tenían que firmar autógrafos, pero en ese momento le parecía que arreglar y limar las asperezas con Deshy era mas importante. Dentro de si, presentía que Aoshi la estaba obligando a actuar de esa manera y él tenia que averiguarlo.

De pronto, miró a unos jóvenes que vestían con ropa similiar a la utilizada por los chicos de Dragon Cross, no eran personas pertenecientes al medio artístico, pero si fans de la banda.

-¡Que buenota está la Deshy!.- Comentó uno de ellos.- Suertudo Aoshi que se echa a esa vieja. Debe ser buena en la cama.

Yaten, al escuchar la manera en que hablaban sintió la rabia recorriendo su ser, no le gustaba que los hombres hablaran de esa manera de ella, que se deleitaran viendo a Deshy o imaginarse a Aoshi sobre su cuerpo y entonces avanzó, siguiendo el camino por donde miró que habían salido aquellos fans.

-0-0-0-

Despues de que sus fans se retiraran, Deshy se dejó caer en la silla frente a su tocador y le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y sonrió con malicia, se levantó de la silla y se retiro la prenda de arriba de su cuerpo, quedando únicamente con la falda negra y el sostén negro con calaveras de baja copa en el cual se podía apeciar el nacimiento de sus redondeados senos, tomo la liga de su cabello y la soltó, permitiendo que sus largas hebras color negro, cayeran como cascada sobre su espalda.

-¡Aoshi, ya voy, no seas tan fiera, que no ves que me estoy desvistiendo!.- Soltó una carcajada, suponiendo que los toquidos ansiosos en la puerta se debían a la ansiedad de Aoshi por tomarla sobre el tocador, sobre el piso, o sobre el lugar a donde el deseo y la pasión los llevara.

Escuchó los toquidos cada vez más ansiosos, y sintiendo la ansiedad en su cuerpo, caminó hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla la sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro cambio a una sonrisa burlona al ver frente a ella a Yaten Kou.

-¿Te equivocaste de camerino nene?.- Río Deshy mirando la rabia en los ojos verde olivo del cantante de pop.- O si buscas el baño, ve hasta el fondo del pasillo.

Yaten Kou, quien al principio había acudido al camerino de Deshy para limar las asperezas y arreglar los mal entendidos que pudiera haber, los cuales desconocía, de pronto se puso de mal humor, se sintió herido en su orgullo y olvidándose de comportarse como un hombre civilizado sin decir más la apartó a un lado y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes Deshy Master?... ¿Alguien te está obligando a comportarte así?.- La preguntó.

-¿Pretender algo?.- Se burló Deshy.- No pretendo nada pinguinito. A mi nadie me obliga a nada, soy yo la que hace lo que se le da la gana.

Yaten se acercó a ella y lleno de ira la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Entonces que pretendías?... ¿Acaso quieres que piense que eres una basura como esos estúpidos con los que tocas?... ¿No pretendes vestirte y hablar civilizadamente?

Deshy soltó una carcajada y con facilidad se apartó de él, dándole un empujón que hizo a Yaten trastabillar.

-No me visto si no se me da la gana.- Le respondió sarcástica Deshy.- Mejor te pregunto… ¿Sabe tu mami que estas aquí?... ¿O que tal Minako Aino la niñita de porcelana?.

Yaten tomó una bocanda de aire, dentro de si creía que ella estaba fingiendo y entonces le soltó su propuesta.

-No quiero enojarme Deshy.- Dijo Yaten.- Se que probablemente Aoshi o su padre te obligan a comportarte de esa manera, pero no tienes por qué soportarlos. Si tu quisieras podrías ser parte de los Three Lights, podrías ser la vocalista. Te escuche cantar en ese concierto que diste en Kyoto y tienes una voz preciosa, no deberías estar relegada a ser la guitarrista.

Deshy clavó sus ojos marrones en él y entonces soltó una carcajada.

-¿Yo cantar con ustedes?... ¿Acaso estas idiota?- Se ríe tanto Deshy al grado de que la risa le causan lagrimas.- Yo no canto música basura como las que ustedes cantan imbécil. A mi nadie me obliga a nada, de hecho digo lo que pienso y lo que pienso es que tú y los otros dos pingüinos cantan porquería. No te permito que me llames por mi nombre y por favor lárgate de mi camerino antes de que te saque de una patada enano.

Yaten llenó de ira tomó uno de los jarrones donde estaban tres rosas negras y las lanzó contra el piso, haciendo que el golpe del vidrio del jarrón contra el piso provocara dentro de la habitación un ruido ensordecedor.

-¡Con berrinches a tu casa niñato de mierda!.- Le propinó Deshy un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo contener un grito de dolor, para ser mujer en verdad pegaba duro, y sintió como un hilo de sangre corría por su boca.

-¡Como te atreviste estúpida, en la cara no!

Deshy al escuchar que Yaten decía "en la cara no", soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que Yaten sintiera que hervía de rabia.

-En la cara no.- Rió de nuevo otra vez.- ¿Te estas escuchando?... Te escuchas más vanidoso que la ridícula de Minakito Aino. "En la cara no".- Dijo Deshy fingiendo voz como ella solía decir, de "maricon".- Pobre de ti, he acabado con tu fuente de trabajo, tu cara, destruí tu cara que en realidad es de lo único que vives, porque honestamente tu música es una mierda y tú mismo lo sabes, porque si estas aquí es porque sientes que te quedo el saco ñoñito.

Yaten tomó a Deshy del brazó, mirándola a los ojos con furia y rabia contenida. Aquella mujer lo estaba retando, estaba llevándolo a descubrir mas allá de los limites de su mal carácter desconocido hasta ese momento, pero por alguna razón, su mirada burlona y sus comentarios sarcásticos además de herirle el ego, le hacían sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si dentro de si la ansiedad se desatara por demostrarle que él era un "hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra…. ¿Pero para que querría demostrárselo?. Muchas veces cuando discutía con Minako, su novia, esta le había dicho palabras hirientes, palabras que a él se le resbalaban como la mantequilla derretida se resbala, pero las palabras de la guitarrista de Dragon Cross estaban clavándose muy profundo muy dentro de su alma.

-¿Crees que me asustas?.- Le sostuvo la mirada Deshy y le lanzó un escupitajo en la cara.

Yaten, sin soltarla, llevó su mano al rostro, limpiándose la saliva y si en el pasado se creía incapaz de siquiera golpear a una mujer con el pétalo de una rosa, apretó el rostro de Deshy entre sus manos con furia.

-La saliva es buena solo en los besos, loca, maniática de bandas urbanas que no pertenecen a la nada.- Le dijo y sin darle tiempo de pensar, estrelló sus labios contra los de Deshy, besándola arrebatadoramente, con fiereza, posesivamente, abriéndose paso con su legua en la boca de Deshy, para saborearla, demostrándole que él era todo un hombre aun mas allá de la extensión de la palabra.

Deshy metió sus manos, intentando apartarlo, pero el atrapó las manos femeninas, doblándoselas por detrás de la espalda para inmovilizarla, en una lucha por demostrarle que él podía ser tan hombre o mas que los cantantes cuyo publico eran las "tribus urbanas con tendencias suicidas". Ella, por su parte, sintió un calor delicioso y abrazador recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su piel erizarse ante aquella boca exigente que besaba con fiereza, sintió los pezones endurecidos, deseosos de caricias, de sentir esa lengua y se asustó consigo misma de estarlo pensando. No era que Deshy fuera una santa, no, de santa no tenia absolutamente nada, gustaba del buen sexo, no se complicaba con relaciones formales... pero… ¿Acaso estaba deseando a ese poseur?... ¿A ese niño de mami vestido en Armani del que ella tanto se burlaba?

La razón se apoderó de ella y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por resistirse, de un movimiento levantó su rodilla, propinándole a Yaten una patada en su entre pierna que lo hizo soltarla y agacharse, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Estúpida!

Ella soltó una carcajada que a los oídos de el sonó burlona, como si ella se sintiera triunfadora haciéndolo sentir a el cual vil perdedor.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer niñato de mierda?- Se burló ella limpiándose los labios con brusquedad y escupiendo.- De verdad que no sabes besar, no le llegas ni a los talones a Aoshi ni a cualquier otro hombre con el que he estado… solo me das lastima… pobre de Minakito Aino que no ha conocido el verdadero placer.- Deshy volteó a ver como Yaten se sobaba su entrepierna, adolorido en su virilidad.- ¿Te lastime tu paquete?... Perdón, paquetito, porque con ese tamaño, dudo que tengas buen paquete, pobre de la modelito de perfumes, para soportarte por tres años, seguro debe tener boca chiquita y manitas pequeñas… así la pobre se imagina que lo que entra en su boca es grande, si es que te permite entrar –dijo con burla.

Yaten, con aquellas palabras hirientes a su orgullo, a su masculinidad, pareció dejar de sentir dolor por el golpe y en dos zancadas se acercó a la guitarrista de dragon cross, lanzándola con furia sobre el blando sofá y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes estupido?.- Preguntó ella sarcásticamente..

Yaten, llenó de ira y un deseo desconocido que se manifestaba en su virilidad, ansioso por clavarse dentro de aquella mujer, llevó sus manos al sostén de calaveras, rompiéndolo con brutalidad, dejando a la vista los senos de Deshy, grandes y redondos, en cuya cumbre estaban los dos pezones endurecidos.

-¡Vas a ser mía maldita perra!...¡Te enseñare que puedo ser mas hombre que Aoshi!.- Dijo con la voz cargada de deseo y lujuria a la vez que sentía palpitar su virilidad con verdadera fuerza y un deseo insoportable se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ya no podía negarlo, la deseaba, deseaba hacerla suya una y otra vez, quería sentirla bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo de placer, del placer que él le proporcionaría, quería ver su rostro marcado por la excitación diciendo su nombre entre gemidos, y estaba decidido, ese día no se detendría hasta tomarla.

**N/A: Chicas, aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Chapter 3 Placer peligroso

**Placer peligroso.**

Deshy soltó una sonora carcajada que sólo logró encender la ira de Yaten a limites que para el parecían insospechados… ¿Qué se creía esa mujer?... Le había rotó el sostén dejándola vulnerable, al descubierto, la había lanzado con fuerza al sofá… ¿Y ella solo podía reírse como si estuviera frente a un payaso?

-¿Estás escuchando la increíble estupidez que estas diciendo enano imbécil?.- Volvió a carcajearse Deshy.- ¡Nunca había escuchado algo mas divertido en toda mi vida!... ¿Tú?... ¿Mas hombre tú que Aoshi?... ¿Acaso bromeas?... sólo mírate para que intentaras estar a la altura de alguien como Aoshi te faltan no solo varios centímetros sino también muchísima personalidad, pero no eres mas que un maldito enano enclenque.

Yaten Kou tragó saliva con dificultad. Ninguna mujer en su vida lo había despreciado tan notoriamente, las chicas solían caer a sus pies con sólo tenerlo frente a ellas, algunas rogaban incluso por pasar aunque sea unos minutos a su lado y nunca faltaba aquella que estaba dispuesta a complacerlo en toda la vasta extensión de la palabra…¿Y una mujer de grupos urbanos como el la llamaba lo iba a rechazar?... ¡Por supuesto que no, le iba a enseñar lo que era un él en la cama, lo que era Yaten Kou en la cama!

-¡Haber si te sigues riendo con esto maldita suicida!.- Le sacó la falda de un tirón que se vino con todo y las bragas, dejando desnuda a la integrante de los dragon Cross. Tan solo verla así, bajo su cuerpo, Yaten Kou sintió que su virilidad reaccionaba. Deshy Master no era cualquier mujer, no, era una mujer mas que hermosa, era una mujer erótica, sensual en toda la extensión de la palabra que aun con su risa maldita y su mirada burlona desbordaba placer por todos lados. Yaten la recorrió completamente con la mirada, desde los labios rojizos y carnosos, siguiendo por su blanco y estilizado cuello, sus redondeados senos, los que ansiaba morder hasta hacerla gritar su nombre, sus torneados muslos entre los cuales estaba su sexo, tibio y húmedo, en el cual el ansiaba clavarse tan profundamente que le permitiera sentirla retorcerse de placer con cada embestida.

A Deshy no le pasó desapercibido que Yaten estaba embelesado por ella, miró como tragaba saliva pues la nuez en su garganta se movió y ella, en parte por burlarse y en parte hacerle saber que había notado el deseo naciente por ella le metió una fuerte patada en el estomago.

-¡Imbécil!.- Se sentó ella sobre el sofá.- Yo no soy mujer para un enano, poco hombre como…

Sus palabras murieron en los labios masculinos, ya que atrapó nuevamente su boca a la vez que la tumbaba de nuevo sobre el sofá y colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza. Yaten se separó ligeramente de sus deliciosos labios mientras la miraba con rabia y un creciente deseo contenido, y en un rápido movimiento apartó una mano de las de la joven para deshacer su corbata y desabotonar su pantalón dejando así, a la vista su bien dotado miembro viril.

Deshy, tan sólo ver el miembro alargado y grueso erecto por ella, húmedo y caliente como si tuviera vida propia e independiente de la de Yaten Kou se sorprendió al verlo, no es que Deshy fuera virgen, no, tenia basta experiencia en el arte amatorio era difícil que algo la sorprendiera, pero sin duda algo que no esperaba y era cierto estaban viendo sus ojos: la corta estatura de Yaten Kou no era proporcional con su miembro viril, pues este… ¡Era enorme y delicioso a la vista!. Mas sin embargo, Yaten Kou no era el tipo de hombres que a ella le atrajera y por orgullo no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo y lanzó aun una carcajada como si le hubieran contado el más gracioso de los chistes.

-¡Jamás había visto algo tan pequeño!.- Dijo burlona.- ¿Tú?... ¿Compararte con Aoshi?... He tenido muchos, muchos hombres en mi vida y en mi cama... algunos en verdad grandes y frondosos para mi deleite como el de Kenshin y Aoshi.- Dijo ella con lujuria como rememorando.- Otros que son… digamos que aceptables, pasan el control de calidad.- Cambió ella su expresión por una de indiferencia.- Otros que de plano no tienen gran tamaño… ¡Pero el tuyo!... Se volvió a reír… en verdad eres pequeño Yaten Kou…Definitivamente o Mina goza con otro, es frígida o tiene la boca chiquita. Si eso debe ser, la modelito de Naoko`s tiene la boca y las manos tan chiquitas que la hacen creer que tu micro paquetito es grande.- Soltó una carcajada cargada de cinismo y burla, a la vez que miraba con cierta malicia al joven Kou.

Yaten se sintió herido en su ego, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella, empujándola nuevamente sobre el sofá, atrapándola inmediatamente entre sus brazos, bloqueándole así cualquier medio de escape, mientras reclamaba nuevamente con fiereza esos labios a los cuales ya era adicto. Con sus manos ansiosas abrió las piernas de la guitarrista de Dragón Cross y sin miramientos ni delicadezas se hundió dentro de ella con más rudeza de la que nunca hubiera utilizado, con una rudeza con la que muchas se hubieran quejado, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción contra los deliciosos labios de la chica, al sentirla húmeda, al ver que sin estimularla la tenia completamente mojada por el y para el. esta vez nada se lo impediría, ella sería su fantasía hecha realidad, doblegaría a la altiva, enigmática y hermosísima guitarrista, la haría pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos del más puro placer, la tendría a su merced y él se embriagaría aun mas con la seductora esencia de la chica.

-¡Pues ya veremos si después de esta noche dices lo mismo!- Le dijo mirándola con fiereza, con una risa burlona mientras la tomaba de los cabellos.- ¡Conmigo aprenderás a conocer lo que es el verdadero placer!... Después de todo soy Yaten perfección Kou.- Dijo mientras su boca mostraba una sensual sonrisa torcida y la tomaba del cabello con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla y sin poder ocultar su satisfacción al saberse dentro de esa sensual y erótica mujer que a cualquiera podría robarle el sueño y Yaten Kuo no era la excepción.

Yaten comenzó un vaivén deliciosamente cruel, penetrándola tan profundamente y tan lento, que con cada embestida lanzaba al cuerpo de Deshy una oleada indescriptible de placer, pero ella era orgullosa y haciendo un esfuerzo realmente sobrehumano, pudo acallar los gemidos que deseaban escapar de su boca la cual estaba aun atrapada entre los labios masculinos que mas que besarla parecían querer devorarla con cada beso que le daba.

El orgullo de Deshy era demasiado grande como para aceptar que Yaten era muy bueno en el arte amatorio, sino que además tenía un miembro bastante grande y grueso, capaz de llenarla y enloquecerla, pero por orgullo o rebeldía, Deshy jamás aceptaría eso, así que para mostrarle al chico que ella aun dominaba la situación le dijo en un tono arrogante.

- La verdad es que ni siquiera te siento dentro.- Soltó una risa burlona Deshy.- Eres tan pequeño Yaten Kuo, que das lastima, sólo eres un pedacito de hombre y no sólo en estatura.

Él sintió peor que si le hubieran bofeteado, aquella mujer no se inmutaba, no eran sólo sus palabras las que lo despreciaban y se mofaban de el sino también sus rasgos que no mostraban excitación o placer alguno, ni siquiera era capaz de mostrar miedo, o dolor… tan sólo eso, burla, una risa sarcástica que a Yaten le hizo sentir como si le encajaran una daga en el corazón.

Eres frígida.- Gruñó él con una mueca sarcástica.- Sólo una frígida no sentiría.- Dijo con ironía mientras por dentro sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho al ver que no era capaz de hacerla ceder, de lograr que ella dejara su orgullo a un lado y le brindara un poco de cariño, lo cual era su más profundo deseo.

-Es tu pequeño paquete lo que no sirve.- Se burló ella.- Termina rápido que enseguida iré a tener sexo con Aoshi… ese para que veas si es todo un hombre.- Dibujó ella en su rostro al fin el placer.- Aoshi.- Balbuceó entrecerrando los ojos en un claro signo de excitación al pensar en el atractivo chico de ojos azules y profundos y en la forma tan salvaje que tenia de hacerle el amor.

Yaten, sintiéndose humillado al ser comparado con su eterno rival, se irguió sobre el cuerpo de la chica, sin dejar de embestirla profundamente y con fiereza le mordió el cuello, dejando una clara marca.

-¿Quieres sexo rudo desgraciada?.- Gritó tomándola con furia del cabello, tirándola hacia atrás de manera que su cuello se mostrara mas apetecible.- ¡Si eso quieres, eso tendrás querida!.- Le dijo mordiéndole uno de los senos mientras cada vez se movía más rápido dentro de ella.

Yaten estaba furioso pero su excitación estaba desbordándose, así que mientras reclamaba los labios de la chica y sus manos ansiosas recorrían sin pudor el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, seguro de poder hacerla responder a sus caricias, notó como ella pronunciaba un nombre.

-¡Aoshi!

Yaten le tomó las manos, colocándoselas detrás de la cabeza, mirándola con fiereza, como queriéndole demostrar que él podía ser mucho mejor que cualquier hombre que pudiera haber tenido en la cama, mucho mejor amante que su rival de amor Aoshi Maichelis.

Yaten pensaba demostrarlo como fuera y siguió moviéndose ferozmente hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás gruñó profundamente y con inmenso placer.

Deshy lo vio como se tensaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gruñido profundo y entonces lo sintió derramarse dentro de ella y quiso gritar de placer, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse y tan sólo sus entre gemidos pronunciaba el nombre de Aoshi una y otra vez.

Yaten se recargó sobre el delicioso cuerpo de Deshy para descansar un poco mientras besaba el apetecible cuello femenino, entonces ella aprovechando el movimiento de su amante y el tener sus brazos libres, empujó al chico en un brusco movimiento, provocando que saliera de ella y sentándose sobre el sofá lo miró burlona.

-Bien, en vista de que ya terminaste y te hice el favorcito yo paso a….

Deshy no pudo terminar de hablar pues con un rápido movimiento, Yaten la empujó haciéndola caer de nuevo en el sofá, atrapando nuevamente sus manos y con destreza sacó de una de las bolsas de su pantalón un par de esposas que colocó inmediatamente en cada mano de Deshy inmovilizándola, mientras sentía como su miembro reaccionaba al ver a esa chica a su merced, sin perder en ningún momento esa altivez que la caracterizaba, eso lo excitó a tal grado, que su miembro comenzó a palpitar ansioso.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado maldita mujer diabólica!.- Le gritó Yaten.- Te voy a hacer que conozcas la furia de un Kou.

Yaten se desvistió lanzando la ropa al piso y tomó a Deshy del cabello, tirando de ella fuertemente hasta lograr que ella abriera su boca lanzando un gemido, lo cual aprovechó para meterle dentro de la boca su su miembro viril que ardia por ella, y clavó sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo en los de Deshy, mirándola como si hubiera ganado una victoria en aquella guerra entre ellos.

-Sigues diciendo que soy pequeño.- Le dijo mientras se movía dentro de la boca femenina.-Tu rostro me dice que no.- Dijo con un dejo de satisfacción y aferrándose más al cabello de Deshy, Yaten comenzó a moverse dentro de la boca de ella, entrando y saliendo para de nuevo volverse a hundir más profundamente.

Deshy sintió la impresionante virilidad del chico dentro de su boca, tan húmedo, duro y fibroso como si tuviera vida propia y no pudo negarse en silencio a sí misma que le excitaba, que aquel hombre que tanto aborrecía la estaba haciendo arder de pasión, pero jamás permitiría que él lo supiera, primero era su orgullo que su propio placer.

Yaten al ver que ella no ponía de su parte sintió una gran frustración recorriendo su cuerpo, entonces apretó los largos cabellos de ella con más fuerza a la vez que movía su miembro dentro de su boca en un intento de hacerla reaccionar, Deshy había intentado no participar, pero era imposible, ese miembro grueso y tibio la estaba enloqueciendo, así que sin poder evitarlo mas comenzó a mover su lengua saboreando su miembro viril enredándola en él mientras Yaten no podía evitar dejar escapar gruñidos de placer desde el fondo de su garganta, al sentir la lengua húmeda y ardiente de aquella mujer que recorría su miembro con suaves caricias, a veces aumentando el ritmo otras succionando solo la cabeza de su miembro, arrancándole roncos gemidos al chico que estaba tan excitado que sus ojos se encontraban entre cerrados y su cuerpo comenzaba a perlarse de un suave sudor, Deshy al ver la excitación del chico y saborear ese ardiente falo sintió como su sexo se humedecía al instante en que noto como el imponente miembro palpitante de Yaten Kuo comenzaba a crecer aun mas dentro de su boca, llenándola de placer.

Deshy estaba deseosa de frotarse contra él, de sentir las manos varoniles de Yaten Kou acariciándola salvajemente, hundiéndose dentro de su cuerpo y presa del éxtasis del momento comenzó a mover su lengua con más rapidez**. **Deshy siempre catalogo a Yaten como un tipo estúpido y ñoño, cuyo talento sólo era su atractivo rostro, por lo demás siempre le pereció un payaso vestido en Armani, pero en este momento tenía que reconocer que era bastante pasional, algo salvaje, y con un enorme miembro ardiente.

Yaten sintió como los afilados y largos colmillos de vampiro que Deshy tenía, se unían a la tarea, mordisqueando y clavándose ligeramente en su miembro que estaba palpitante de placer, haciéndolo sentir una desbordante excitación, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió alcanzar nuevamente el clímax y se hundió lo más profundamente que le era posible dentro de la garganta de Deshy, derramándose completamente dentro de ella hasta terminar su orgasmo. Cuando sacó su miembro de la boca de la chica, la miró sonreír con burla y aun así le pareció que Deshy era la imagen más excitante, ardiente y sensual que hubiera visto en su vida y mirarla así con los restos de su simiente alrededor de su deliciosa boca, la cual deseaba probar de nuevo, era la imagen perfecta de todas sus fantasías, Yaten no pudo evitar mirarla con un enorme deseo creciendo en el, un deseo que recorrió todo su cuerpo enviando una clara señal a su miembro viril.

Deshy al ver la intensa mirada cargada de deseo de Yaten, sacó la lengua lamiéndose sensualmente los restos de semen mientras lo miraba con burla, provocándole que su miembro comenzara a palpitar con más ansias que antes.

-Apuesto a que la ñoña modelito Aino no te lo permitiría jamás.- Soltó una sonora carcajada Deshy.- Piensa que este es tu día de suerte, insignificante y estúpido cantante de música basura, porque jamás se volverá a repetir.- dijo con burla

Yaten Kou estaba completamente excitado al ver la rebeldía de Deshy, nada parecía detenerla, estaba esposada, vulnerable y aun así no bajaba la mirada, lo retaba con cada sonrisa burlona, con cada mirada y palabra llena de cinismo, y en un arrebato pasional, Yaten se hincó entre las piernas de la guitarrista de Dragón Cross, y tomándola de la cintura la sentó sobre él, rozando su miembro ya endurecido, con el sexo tibio de ella, mientras atrapaba sus labios en un beso fiero, pasional y salvaje, disfrutando de la lengua ardiente de su amante, impregnada también del sabor de su semental; encontrando en ella a la mujer más ardiente, erótica y sensual que jamás se hubiera imaginado probar.

Yaten separó sus labios de los de su amante y sus ojos recorrieron el ardiente cuerpo femenino, llenándose de él, como queriendo memorizar cada parte, el chico estaba extasiado al ver el delicioso cuerpo de ella perlado en sudor por él, y tomándola por la cintura la pego más a su cuerpo, mientras llevaba su boca al fino cuello de su amante clavando sus dientes en el, besando y mordiendo con ansiedad. Bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Deshy y atrapando sus caderas friccionó su miembro endurecido con el sexo suave y tibio de ella, mientras mordía su piel dejando claras marcas a su paso, lo que le hacían sentir que ganaba una victoria, un lugar dentro de la mente de Deshy un lugar donde siempre había querido estar y de donde no pensaba salir más, porque por fin después de tanto tiempo de desearlo, lograba estar con ella, la dueña de sus mas vividas fantasías. Al ir bajando se encontró con los senos grandes de Deshy en cuya cumbre estaban los pezones duros cual dos perlas y con su barbilla rozó uno de ellos, sintiendo como a pesar de que ella lo negara, respondía a su tacto sintiendo como su erección palpitaba con ansias de tomar nuevamente a aquella mujer, de hacerla suya y marcarse como fuego en su ser, sentirla vibrar con cada caricia, cada beso, cada embestida, de sólo pensarlo, el cuerpo de Yaten vibro del más puro placer.

¡Ao..Aoshi!.- Susurro Deshy el nombre de su compañero y amigo sexual de Dragón Cross reprimiendo así el gemido de placer, jamás iba a permitir que Yaten Kou escuchara de su boca lo mucho que la excitaba.

-¡No soy Aoshi!.- Le espeto él, tomándola por debajo de la mandíbula para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, a la vez que con su otra mano recorría su cuello hasta posarla en uno de sus senos.- Aoshi dices, veamos si él te hace esto.- Dijo sonriendo torcidamente con burla mientras se agachaba a la altura de uno de los senos de Deshy, y rozaba el pezón con el dorso de su mano, a la vez que paseaba su lengua por entre la curva femenina de uno de los senos, haciendo círculos alrededor del pezón succionándolo y pellizcándolo entre sus dientes mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el otro notando como este se endurecía.

Deshy sintió entonces deseos de gritar, de gemir como loca y no pudiendo mas dejo escapar un gemido de su garganta, susurrando el nombre de Aoshi una y otra vez; pero esta vez a Yaten parecía no importarle, dentro de sí él sabía muy bien que ella aunque lo negara estaba vibrando por él y solo para él.

Yaten deslizó una de sus manos hacia el abdomen de la chica con suaves caricias hasta llegar a su monte de Venus donde con dedos hábiles abrió sus pliegues y con su dedo índice localizo el centro de su placer y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, hundiendo después dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, logrando así que ella al fin gimiera descontroladamente para su propio placer, hasta que sin más, sintiéndola deseosa y completamente húmeda, colocó la punta de su miembro contra el sexo de ella, enviando oleadas de inmenso placer a todo el cuerpo de la chica y sintiendo el mismo ese placer llenarlo por completo y sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo, recostó a Deshy sobre el sofá mientras levantaba las manos de la chica sobre su cabeza, a la vez k se hundía lentamente dentro del cuerpo femenino.

Deshy presa de placer, con las manos por encima de su cabeza y atadas por el par de esposas deseaba desatarse, deseaba acariciar la varonil espalda y los brazos vigorosos del hombre que la embestían rápida y profundamente llenándola del más exquisito de los placeres.

-¡Sabia que lo disfrutarías!.- Le dijo mirándola con una risa burlona, mientras ella con cada envestida y bajo su cuerpo se retorcía de placer moviendo sus caderas, como la imagen perfecta del mas puro erotismo.

Deshy sintió como él se movía cada vez con mas fuerza, haciendo presión en sus caderas y de pronto los músculos de su vientre se tensaron haciéndola temblar y gritar del mas puro placer que se extendió por cada poro de su cuerpo. **Y**aten sintió lleno de satisfacción cuando ella alcanzo el clímax, como su sexo lo acogía palpitantemente y siguió moviéndose cada vez con más velocidad, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, derramándose completamente dentro del cuerpo de su amante, mientras un profundo gruñido salía de su garganta, indicando claramente el placentero orgasmo que estaba sintiendo.

Él se separó de la joven, tirándose en el piso, respirando agitadamente mientras sus ojos miraban con orgullo masculino la piel blanca de Deshy llena de moretones, y las marcas que con sus dientes había dejado. Deshy por su parte se quedo pensativa. Ciertamente para sus adentros había reconocido alguna vez que Yaten no era desagradable a su vista, ya que era bastante atractivo, mas sin embargo no era su tipo, le parecía un chico demasiado superficial y ñoño, ni siquiera había llegado a desearlo como amigo, muchos menos como amante, pero ahora había decidido que para pasar un buen rato no estaba mal, aunque eso sólo lo sabría ella misma.

Yaten se acercó de nuevo a ella y posó su mano sobre el plano y suave vientre de Deshy, mientras acercaba sus labios a unos de sus senos, comenzando a succionarlo con ansias, mientras deslizaba suavemente su mano hasta su otro seno, acariciando suavemente la curva del mismo hasta que tomó el pezón entre sus dedos, retorciéndolo ligeramente para endurecerlo, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba haciendo círculos por sobre el sexo ya húmedo de Deshy, buscando su botón de placer, Yaten quería tomarla nuevamente, se sentía excitado y mas cuando la escucho gemir al momento en que acaricio ligeramente su clítoris, su miembro reacciono y se posó nuevamente entre las piernas de la chica, sin dejar de rozar su dulce botón de placer, y cuando su miembro endurecido se posicionó en la entrada del sexo de Deshy, ella lo miró divertida mientras le soltaba despectivamente.

- Sin duda alguna, soy lo mejor que has tenido en tu vida… ¿Verdad Yaten Kou?.. He cumplido todas y cada una de tus fantasías reprimidas… Definitivamente, soy tu sueño hecho realidad.

Yaten se separó sobresaltado de ella y se sentó sobre el sofá mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y tragando saliva forzadamente, algo que para Deshy no paso desapercibido y sonrió con burla e ironía. Yaten por su parte se sintió acorralado y sin más tomó su ropa, vistiéndose de inmediato, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso ante las palabras de Deshy que resonaban con fuerza en su mente… "Soy tu sueño hecho realidad"

-¡P…por supuesto que no!.- Dijo tratando de aparentar una serenidad y un autocontrol que realmente no sentía, él sabia que esa mujer lograba no sólo enardecerlo de placer, sino que también era capaz de llevar a límites extremos su mal genio, lo había comprobado muy bien esa noche, y peor aún, lo hacía sentirse extremadamente nervioso y vulnerable ante ella.

Así que para evitar ser descubierto, se levantó apresuradamente y una vez vestido sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón la llave de las esposas tirándola sobre el sofá.- Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras… eres buena, pero no mi tipo.- Dijo tratando de aparentar una indiferencia que no era para nada creíble y menos para Deshy quien en el último momento parecía estar examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus palabras.

-No era precisamente eso lo que parecía Yatencito.- Se burló Deshy mientras le daba la espalda para inclinarse sobre el sillón y tomar la llave, dejando a la vista del chico, sus torneadas piernas y su apetecible trasero a propósito, ofreciéndole a su amante, aquella imagen que sabía lo incitaría a tomarla de nuevo.- A decir verdad eres demasiado pequeño en tamaño… no sabes moverte… tanto así que tuve que pensar en Aoshi para que yo pudiera exci…

Yaten que había tenido sus ojos clavados en el trasero de Deshy, la hizo callar parándose tras ella, tomándola por las caderas y frotando su palpitante erección bajo el estorboso pantalón, el cual ahora se arrepentía de haberse puesto, contra el delicioso y sensual trasero de ella, queriendo volver a tomarla.

-¡Sabes que te gusto, y que lo que hice te encendió mas de lo que tú misma quisieras, acéptalo!.- Le susurró en el lóbulo de la oreja, lamiéndoselo mientras sus manos la rodeaban hasta atrapar sus senos y sus dedos buscaban ansiosos sus pezones hasta atraparlos, sin dejar de frotar su miembro endurecido contra el apetecible trasero de Deshy.

Deshy sintió que con aquel roce, Yaten de nuevo la encendía, su sexo volvía a humedecerse y sus pezones se endurecieron al instante, pero estaba decidida a que por hoy y con él había sido suficiente; ahora se complacería humillándolo y con un movimiento apropiado de sus conocimientos en artes marciales lo separó de su cuerpo propinándole una poderosa patada, lanzándolo fuertemente contra la puerta, haciendo que un estruendoso sonido resonara dentro del cuarto.

Yaten sintió por un momento que su mente se aturdía al sentir el golpe de su cuerpo contra la puerta, pero parecía como si la risa burlona de Deshy lo hubiera hecho volver a la realidad y cuando abrió los ojos ella ya estaba ataviada con su falda negra y un sostén.

-¡Que te has…dijo Yaten con furia mientras se masajeaba el hombro adolorido por el golpe.

-Lárgate de aquí imbécil.- Gritó ella clavando sus ojos color marrón en el.- ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!. Grito con desesperación la hermosa guitarrista.

A Yaten le extrañó que ella pidiera ayuda y se levantó desconcertado y camino hacia ella confundido, pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse, escuchó como la puerta del camerino se abría de golpe y sintió como alguien lo agarraba fuertemente del hombro, haciéndolo girar, fue entonces que se encontró con la mirada furiosa y lacerante de Aoshi, pero antes de poder reaccionar este le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en medio de los ojos haciéndolo caer aturdido al piso y con la nariz ensangrentada.

-¡Que te has creído infeliz, con mi chica nadie se mete!.- Sintió a Aoshi sobre el golpeándolo en el rostro.

Yaten sin más, respondió a los golpes, no se iba a dejar humillar por quien él llamaba el cantante "desarrapado" de Dragón Cross y de un momento a otro era él quien se encontraba encima de su rival propinando golpes, rodando ambos en el piso hasta que los medios de seguridad del evento entraron dentro de la habitación separándolos con dificultad, Aoshi y Yaten se miraban como dos fieras en celo en una lucha sangrienta por apoderarse de la hembra.

-¡Maldito enano maricon!.- Gritó Aoshi escupiéndole en el rostro al altivo Yaten.- ¡No te vuelvas a meter con mi chica!

-Por qué mejor no le preguntas a ella cuanto lo gozó?.- Dijo despectivamente, mientras miraba con burla a Aoshi, al ver la furia en los ojos del metalero.

Deshy, quien miraba divertida todo el espectáculo, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada y haciendo gala de sus natas dotes artísticas, fingió indignación ante las palabras del cantante de pop y mostrando un rostro lleno de miedo e indignación y al borde de las lagrimas ante los hombres de seguridad dijo que Yaten fue quien había entrado a su camerino a la fuerza, que habían estado discutiendo y que en algún momento él la había agredido físicamente y que Aoshi había tenido que intervenir para socorrerla ante sus gritos de auxilio.

Así, con esa versión falsa de los hechos, de la cual Yaten y la misma Deshy sabían que no era del todo cierta, los hombres de seguridad soltaron a Aoshi, llevándose a Yaten a la fuerza muy seguramente ante a las autoridades.

Una vez que los hombres de seguridad se hubieran ido, no sin antes disculparse con la chica por haber permitido que esto pasara debido a la falta de seguridad, dejaron solos a Deshy y Aoshi dentro del camerino, al verse solos, Deshy soltó una carcajada llena de burla al imaginarse al engreído de Yaten en los separos.

-¿De qué te ríes?.- Preguntó Aoshi molesto, mientras tomaba las esposas que estaban sobre el sillón.- ¿Deshy, Quieres explicarme qué significa esto?.- dijo con furia mientras le mostraba las esposas.

-Vamos Aoshi… ¿acaso no es obvio?.- Respondió ella mirándose a sí misma con cinismo. Las marcas en su cuerpo hablaban por si solas y su rostro además de burla reflejaba con mas notoriedad otro sentimiento dentro de ella: placer.- Digamos que hice que la vida del enano valiera la pena.- Dijo con una enigmática sonrisa diabólica.

Aoshi se acercó a Deshy en dos zancadas y la tomo posesivamente de la cintura levantándola en vilo para sentarla encima del tocador, haciendo que cepillos e instrumentos de belleza cayeran al piso resonando con fuerza.

Ciertamente Deshy no era su novia, pero él la sentía suya, la sentía su chica, odiaba imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre, rabiaba de saber que no era el único que podía darle placer, que ella no lo amaba con el corazón como él la amaba a ella… ¿Pero que podía reclamar?... Las tantas veces que él le había manifestado querer algo serio con ella no había obtenido los resultados que deseaba, pues ella siempre le había dejado claro que no podía ser fiel, que amaba su libertad, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-¿Me vas a someter Aoshi?.- Lo miró Deshy lamiéndose los labios en un claro gesto de excitación y sensualidad.- Bien, demuéstrame que eres una fiera mejor que ese enano imbécil, dijo con la voz cargada de deseo, encendiendo inmediatamente al chico a su lado, el cual abrió las piernas de la chica y se acomodó entre ellas, pegando su miembro ya endurecido al sexo tibio de ella.

Aoshi atrapó los labios de su compañera, amiga y amante en un beso fiero y posesivo, hundiendo su lengua dentro de la deliciosa boca de Deshy, queriéndole demostrar que él podía ser mucho más hombre, mucho más fiera, mucho más salvaje, mucho mas de todo lo que ella quisiera e imponiéndose sobre su cuerpo y su alma, pero apenas habían comenzado a tocarse cuando se escuchó el ruido de toquidos en la puerta con fuerza, quisieron ignorarlo ya que ambos estaban bastante excitados en ese momento, pero fue imposible y ella empujó a Aoshi dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para al abrir encontrarse con el manager de su banda Dragón Cross: Hiroki Maeda.

-¡Deshy vamos, tienes que ir a levantar tu denuncia y atender a la prensa, esto será benéfico para la venta del nuevo sencillo que saldrá en pocas semanas!.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hiroki conocía a Deshy y sabia que ella aprovecharía esta situación al máximo, aunque cuando sintió la mirada de odio que Aoshi le propinaba, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pues de inmediato notó que había interrumpido algo entre ellos.

Aoshi miraba con furia a Hiroki, pero antes de poder hacer algo Deshy con una sola mirada lo paró en seco.

-Creo que Hiroki tiene razón Aoshi.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.- Después de todo este día ya tuve mi dotación… creo que puedo sobrevivir.- dijo cínicamente mientras se acercaba al chico y lo besaba en los labios rápidamente.

Deshy se puso la blusa y salió del camerino junto con Hiroki, dejando dentro del mismo a Aoshi que lleno de ira golpeó el espejo partiéndolo en pedazos.

Aoshi odiaba que Deshy con una sola mirada pudiera someterlo de esa manera, que hiciera de él lo que ella quisiera, y es que él sabia que sin importar que fuera, por esa mujer, el daría incluso su vida.

-¡Ese maldito enano imbécil, me las va a pagar, no permitiré que él vuelva a intentar siquiera acercarse a mi chica, porque Deshy es mía, sin importar lo que digan, ella es mía, siempre lo ha sido!.- se dijo a sí mismo con seguridad.

**Algunas horas después…**

Yaten se encontraba sentado dentro de los separos de la delegación donde había sido llevado por su comportamiento agresivo para con Deshy, la guitarrista de Dragón Cross y por arremeter contra Aoshi, el vocalista.

En su vida jamás había estado en un lugar tan putrefacto, pues dentro de la celda el olor era pestilente y se había tenido que conformar con sentarse en una especie de banca pegada a la pared llena de polvo, mirando hacia el techo lleno de telarañas.

-¡Qué asco!.- Exclamó para sí mismo pasándose la mano por el traje como si limpiara su pulcritud contrastando con la suciedad en aquel lugar.

Llenó de ira se levanto, pegando su rostro a la celda

-¡Quiero un maldito abogado, esto me las van a pagar, jamás se quedara así!.- dijo con furia.

Miró a uno de los guardias acercarse con garrote en mano, mirándolo con ojos lacerantes.

-Más vale que se calle señor Kou o su comportamiento puede hacer que lo dejemos mas días aquí, porque realmente lo merece, como fue tan imbécil como para maltratar a un chica tan hermosa, y más aun querer abusar de ella, será usted estúpido.- Dijo el policía.- Por cierto tiene una visita.- Sonrió con burla el hombre.

Yaten Kou esperaba que fuera el abogado que trabajaba para ellos o alguno de sus hermanos, pero entonces vio entrar a Minako Aino, su novia, ataviada en un vestido largo hasta los tobillos en color naranja con amarillo.

-¡Mi amor!.- Soltó la rubia un gritó, metiendo sus brazos por alrededor de las rejas para rodearlo en un abrazo.- ¡Mi caramelito!.- dijo con voz chillante.

-¡Ya Minako!.- La separó él de su lado.- Lo último que quiero escuchar son tus tonterías y tu voz infantil y estúpida… ¿Por qué mejor no me trajiste a un abogado?.- dijo con verdadera molestia en su voz.

-¿A un abogado?.- Dijo ella.- Pero yo vine a darte mi amor, mi apoyo, como se atreve esa maldita mujer desquiciada a hacerte esto…. ¿Verdad que no estuviste con ella?... Dime que no, los medios andan diciendo que la quisiste forzar.- pregunto con voz nasal y chillante.

Yaten ignoró cualquier comentario de la rubia, no negó ni confirmo que hubiera querido forzar a la hermosa guitarrista de Dragón Cross, no tenía humor para darle explicaciones a su novia, la voz nasal y chillona de la rubia le aturdía, no comprendía que había estado pensando cuando había decidido hacerle caso a su manager y volverse novio de ella, para aprovechar su fama, ahora se arrepentía de seguirle el juego, ya que Minako no era para nada la mujer que él esperaba, no lo llenaba en ningún sentido, ni siquiera en la cama.

-Porque no me respondes bomboncito, dime porque esa maldita mujer te hace esto… ¿acaso tuviste algo que ver con ella?- dijo al borde de las lagrimas e histeria.

-¡Maldita sea Minako, ya te dije que no!.- Le gritó una de las tantas veces que ella volvió a insistir.

El policía se acercó al escuchar la voz chillona de la joven y los gritos del cantante hacia la modelo rubia, pues ambos con su discusión estaban irrumpiendo el orden, además de que el tiempo estipulado de visita había terminado.

-Ustedes dos ya fue suficiente, no pueden hacer este tipo de escenitas en este lugar.- Dijo el guardia.- Además señorita, su tiempo de visita ha terminado.

-¡No aun no!.- Exclamó en una súplica la rubia.- Ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de conversar bien y…y.- decía la rubia con voz suplicante

-Ese no es mi problema, señorita, reglas son reglas y se respetan.- dijo en tono autoritario al ver las intenciones de la rubia de querer seducirlo para quedarse más tiempo, algo que realmente le molestó ya que desde que la vio le pareció una rubia frígida y sin chiste.

-Además afuera hay otra persona que espera por ver al señor Kou.- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica el oficial.

Minako sin más que decir caminó hacia afuera siguiendo al policía y cuando ingresaron al área de oficinas, vio como se acercaba Deshy, la guitarrista de Dragón Cross, quien para su costumbre, iba ataviada en una falda negra de cuero, un corset negro en forma de corazón y con hebillas al frente, muy ceñido a su curvilíneo cuerpo, y maquillada como siempre con sombras negras contrastantes con sus labios pálidos, que ahora lucían ligeramente hinchados.

Ambas mujeres se miraron la una a la otra, la rubia con rabia contenida, la pelinegra con un dejo de burla y cinismo, al ver como la rubia modelo la miraba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- Rompió el silencio la rubia con su horrible voz nasal y chillona.

-¿Es acaso molestia lo que percibo en su voz señorita Aino?.- Preguntó Deshy con una sonrisa burlona.- No entiendo que es lo que tanto le molesta, si el hecho de que su novio este aquí encerrado por tratar de forzarme, o el hecho de que mi sola presencia lo encienda de esta manera.- dijo mirándola con burla a la vez que le mostraba los moretones que Yaten había dejado en su cuerpo.

Minako posó sus ojos en el cuello y el inicio de los senos de Deshy, mirando en la piel blanca las marcas entre rojizas y moradas, símbolos de una noche de buen sexo, donde se notaba que la pasión se había desbordado, ya que la hermosa guitarrista de Dragón Cross no parecía molesta, al contrario era como si lo disfrutara.

La modelo rubia quería pensar, suplicaba para sus adentros mas bien, que no hubiera sido Yaten, quien le hubiera hecho eso a esa mujer, no quería pensar que ella tuviera razón en lo que le había dicho, que Yaten se encendía con sólo mirarla, a ella, una mujer que ella creía no estaba ni a su nivel o a su altura, que consideraba poca cosa sin clase y que no era más que una mujer vulgar capaz de usar las peores artimañas para sonsacar a su Yatencito, así que sin más le soltó un grito, insultándola y exigiéndole que dejara a su novio en paz.

-¡Te exijo que en este preciso momento quites la denuncia en contra de mi Yatencito o soy capaz de.- dijo muy molesta y llena de rabia contra la guitarrista, quien sólo la miraba divertida al ver la clase que mostraba la modelo e Naokos, ella sabía que los paparazzi, se deleitarían con esas escenas y ella aprovecharía cada momento.

-¡Señorita por favor, debe controlarse!.- Exclamó molesto el policía, y más al oír y ver como esa mujer de voz chillante, insultaba a su diva.

-¿De que hablas Aino?... ¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?- Dijo Deshy en tono burlón

-Haber dime, ya que al parecer amas demasiado al cantante ese, que serias capaz de hacerme para vengarte.- dijo con cinismo en su voz, mientras levantaba una ceja en clara señal de burla.

Minako miró como Deshy se burlaba de ella, y comenzó a insultarla, mientras Deshy seguía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver como lograba sacar de sus casillas a la rubia tonta.

-Vaya Aino… ¿Que acaso no sabes cómo guardar la compostura?. No quiero pensar que diría Naoko si te viera actuando así, digo no te estás comportando a la altura de una modelo de tan prestigiosa empresa.- Dijo Deshy en tono serio pero con una sonrisa y una mirada que no dejaba lugar a duda de que se estaba burlando de la modelo.

Minako llena de rabia ante la mirada y la sonrisa llenas de burla de aquella mujer, se le dejó ir encima queriendo golpearla o ya mínimo agarrarla del cabello y enseñarle quien era ella, y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por el amor de su Yaten, pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse lo suficiente a Deshy, el policía que venía acompañando a la modelo, piso a posta, el largo vestido chillante que la modelo portaba, haciéndola caer al piso mientras los periodistas a la entrada de la delegación se aglomeraban tomando fotos y notas de la humillación pública que la misma Minako se hacia así misma.

-Cómo puede pasarme esto a mi?.- Dijo rabiosa Minako en el piso mientras él policía culpable le regalaba una sonrisa cómplice a la hermosa guitarrista.

Deshy que había notado todo, le sonrió y le guiño un ojo al apuesto policía, el cual se ofreció a llevarla hasta donde se encontraba Yaten.

Deshy miro por última vez a Minako y soltando una risa burlona pasó de largo, entrando dentro del área de las celdas, siendo custodiada por el apuesto policía quien la cuidaba como perro rabioso para que nadie se atreviera a insultarla.

En el trayecto hasta la celda del cantante de pop, se escucharon varios piropos por parte de los demás detenidos los cuales Deshy ignoró hasta llegar a donde estaba Yaten Kou.

-Si necesita ayuda me llama señorita.- Dijo el policía antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí maldita zorra?.- Se levantó molesto Yaten aferrándose a las rejas de la celda mientras la miraba con rabia, pero sin poder quitar de su cabeza la imagen de esa sensual chica, desnuda en sus brazos.

Deshy esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica al escuchar como Yaten la llamaba, si bien para muchas mujeres esa podría ser una de las mayores ofensas, a ella solo le causaba gracias ver como el chico intentaba parecer enojado, que no dudaba hace tan sólo un momento lo hubiera estado, pero que desde que la vio ahí parada afuera de su celda, su enojo había cambiado por otro sentimiento que hacia efecto sobre su cuerpo: deseo.

Deshy quien se había arreglado como toda una Femme Fatale, para ir a la delegación, y por supuesto sus botas de 20 centímetros de alto no podían faltar, estas aumentaba 20 centímetros más a su 1.72m de estatura, por lo cual miraba a Yaten, quien media solo 1.68, como quien mira a una pequeña hormiga, hacia abajo, y por supuesto con su característica sonrisa burlona, la cual no quitaba de sus sensuales y apetecibles labios.

-Levanta la cabeza cuando me hables enano, siempre que me hablen deben mirarme a los ojos, o no te atreves.- dijo ella burlándose, ya que sabía perfectamente que de esa manera tocaría el orgullo del chico y él en su afán de retarla voltearía a mirarla, pero para ello, tendría que recorrerla completa con la mirada, y vaya que Deshy le había tomado cierto placer al ver al arrogante Yaten Kuo, excitarse por ella con sólo mirarla, mientras ella sólo se burlaba de él, algo que para el altivo Yaten Kou, era una humillación mas por parte de la hermosa chica a la que no podía evitar imaginar nuevamente en sus brazos gimiendo de placer, mientras él la embestía salvajemente y reclamaba sus labios con fiereza, haciéndola suya una y otra vez.

Deshy noto como el miembro de Yaten se endurecía con sólo mirarla y sonrió con verdadera malicia, Yaten Kuo era tan transparente, que ella ya había notado que ese chico estaba loco por ella, aunque tampoco iba a negarse a sí misma que él supo cómo hacerla sentir un placer verdaderamente exquisito, la había llevado a límites que solo Aoshi había logrado, e internamente no pudo evitar imaginárselo embistiéndola nuevamente, como lo hizo sólo hacia unas horas antes.

Yaten notó su miembro endurecido y palpitante, así como el insaciable deseo que comenzaba nuevamente a sentir por hacer suya a esa mujer, pero por orgullo no dejaría que ella notara eso, aunque ocultar su miembro erecto a través del pantalón, si que le resultaría difícil.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí y sácame de una vez maldita zorra, que bien que gozaste lo que te hacía, ahora no salgas con que te viole!.- dijo despectivamente pero sin poder ocultar el deseo en su voz.

-Mucho cuidado con el tonito en que me hablas gnomo imbécil.- Dijo Deshy mientras acercaba su rostro al del hico a través de la celda.- No se te olvide que soy yo la que controla esta situación, yo tengo todas las de ganar, todos, la policía, los medios de seguridad e incluso los reporteros, me apoyan a mí, eso como te deja Yatencito.- Soltó Deshy con burla, mientras lo miraba con verdadera malicia.-No crees que sería más fácil que te hincaras, me pidieras perdón y me suplicaras para que esto no proceda, no se tal vez decir… "Deshy por favor quita la denuncia por violación, nunca fue mi intención".- Repetía ella con burla ante el rostro de Yaten Kuo.

Yaten la miró con rabia contenida y sacó su mano a través de la celda, tomando a Deshy por un brazo con fuerza, pero ella ni se inmuto, sólo hizo uso de sus técnicas de pelea y de un movimiento se separó de su agarre a la vez que lo empujaba haciéndolo caer al piso para después esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

**N/A: Chicas, espero les guste mucho el capitulo, gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	4. Chapter 4 El reto

**El reto.**

-¿Qué pretendes desgraciada?... ¿Disfrutas el humillarme?.- Preguntó él con los ojos cristalizados por la rabia y la frustración que sentía al ver como ella, especialmente ella, no mostraba la más mínima piedad o consideración hacia él.

-¿Yo?... ¿Crees que soy tan mala persona?.- Lo miró Deshy con desdén, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa torcida y burlona en su rostro.- Por supuesto que no pequeñito, no soy tan mala como crees, es sólo que, digamos me parece divertido ver como luchas por tratar de volverte importante para mi, y sobre todo por no desistir de que te vea cómo puedo ver a Aoshi.- dijo con burla en la voz, haciendo sentir al chico aun más miserable.- Pero ya que preguntas, te diré que lo único que quiero.- dijo mientras su sonrisa burlona y cínica se agrandaba.- es que te hinques y me suplique que no te deje aquí, no se tal vez deberías decir algo como "por favor Deshy, apiádate de mi, no me acuses por violación".- decía la hermosa chica con un tono burlón

Yaten se le quedó mirando a los ojos, sentía como ella con tan sólo una mirada podía hacerlo sentir las más variadas sensaciones, podía enloquecerlo o podía simplemente aplastarlo, y en este momento, su mirada de burla le golpeaba fuertemente el corazón, aquella mirada sarcástica y burlona que ella le estaba dedicando, dolía y le desgarraba el alma, no entendía como podía hacerle para que ella dejara de mirarlo así, él sólo quería que ella sitiera por él, lo mismo que él sentía por ella.

Yaten jamás imagino que se hincaría ante alguien, y mucho menos pensó que lo haría ante ella, al menos no de esta forma, él jamás había pedido perdón aun así él tuviera la culpa, jamás había tenido que postrarse ante una mujer, pues siempre eran ellas las que suplicaban por su presencia, por obtener siquiera una mirada, él se había imaginado arrodillado ante esa mujer, sólo para pedirle matrimonio no para pedir perdón, pero entonces, dejándose llevar por algo más fuerte que él se hincó ante Deshy pues había algo en ella, algo magnético y tan fuerte, que lo tenia hechizado en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, así que Yaten con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo en una posición de derrota y humillación, le hablo en forma suplicante, lo cual hizo que la hermosa guitarrista sonriera con satisfacción y burla, pues se había dado cuenta del enorme poder que ejercía sobre ese chico.

-Deshy, perdóname, por favor quita la denuncia por violación… sé que me porte como un patán, un estúpido… ¿Pero sabes?...no era mi intención, yo sólo quería verte, por eso si te lastime perdóname… Por favor… jamás quise que esto llegara tan lejos, nunca fue mi intención, yo sólo… sólo quería…. Soy un verdadero imbécil como me atreví a pensar siquiera en tocarte un cabello, en verdad lo lamento, tú eres muy especial y jamás hubiera concebido maltratarte de esa manera, por favor…- Yaten no pudo seguir hablando, pues sentía como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, y comenzaba a sentir la punzada de las lagrimas en sus ojos.- Por favor Deshy… esto podría afectar a mis hermanos, al grupo, no sería justo que ellos pagaran por mis estupideces, no quisiera que...

Deshy tomó una bocanada de aire y asintió con fastidio.

-Muy bien Yaten, basta.- Dijo ella sin dejarlo terminar.- Ya que comenzaba a aburrirse de verlo en tan patética posición.- Como parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo. Te sacare de este lugar.- Deshy notó como en el rostro de Yaten se esbozaba una sonrisa.-No te adelantes imbécil, antes de hacer eso, te pondré tres condiciones.- Deshy miró como el arqueaba una de sus cejas y sonreía en una mezcla de ironía y temor, lo cual sólo amplio mas la sonrisa maléfica y burlona que ella mantenía en su rostro.- Escúchame bien, para que veas que no te guardo rencor y soy bastante accesible, te daré tres opciones, una vez que las escuches, tu escogerás una, la que te agrade mas y ese será el favor que me harás a cambio de que no te deje encerrado

Yaten se sentía mal por como ella lo trataba pero él sabia que se lo merecía pues él se había aprovechado de la situación, después de todo, lo que había pasado fue sin el consentimiento de la chica… ¿pero como podía él evitarlo si la deseaba, si con solo verla ardía en deseo por ella?... ¿como controlarse si la tenia solo a unos pasos?

Yaten regresó a la cruda realidad al escuchar la voz sarcástica de Deshy, quien nuevamente osaba burlarse de él, causándole un gran dolor al chico

-Muy bien Yaten.- Dijo ella.- Parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo. Te sacare de este lugar.

Yaten se paró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto…

-Pero te pondré tres condiciones.- Deshy miró como el arqueaba una de sus cejas y sonrió.- Escúchame, para que veas que soy accesible, te daré tres opciones, tu escoges cual te gusta y es el favor que me harás. La opción número uno, es que tu junto con tus hermanos abran el concierto de mi banda Dragón Cross, que será la próxima semana, ah pero para ello deberán vestirse como góticos, y como deduzco que no tienen ni la más remota idea de las prendas adecuadas para ello, seré yo quien me encargare de elegirle a cada uno el vestuario, ustedes sólo tienen que presentarse y cantar dos o tres canciones, es todo lo que harían si escoges esta opción.- Deshy no dejaba su sonrisa burlona de lado mientras le decía a Yaten sus condiciones.- La condición numero dos es que habrán el concierto, que se vistan como suelen hacerlo con su ropa de niños mimados, no me importa, pero, tú deberás pedirme de rodillas una disculpa pública.- Aunque el chico no lo notó, los ojos de Deshy brillaron con malicia al mencionar esta condición, ya que se imaginaba al orgulloso Yaten Kuo humillándose públicamente.- La tercera opción es que declares que soy tu mayor fantasía, y que me deseas tanto que al tenerme tan cerca y vulnerable, no pudiste contenerte y quisiste demostrarme lo perdidamente enamorado que estas de mi, y que el que andes con la modelito esa solo es una pantalla.- soltó Deshy con una terrible sonrisa burlona.- Así de paso humillas a la fastidiosa de tu noviecita ridícula en público, ella no estaba en mis planes, pero jamás le permito a nadie hablarme de la forma en que ella lo hizo, así que la incluiré como parte de mis condiciones hacia ti. Y bien Yaten Kuo… ¿que dices?... ¿cual escoges?- dijo con sarcasmo y burla.

Yaten se quedo mirando detenidamente a Deshy, como analizando cada uno de sus gestos, su mirada sarcástica y esa media sonrisa burlona que se esbozó en el rostro de la hermosa guitarrista.

-¿Por qué me ves así Yatencito?.- Preguntó ella sarcásticamente.- ¿No hable en Japonés o hubo algo que no te quedo claro?

-¿Pero acaso tú estás loca?.- Gritó Yaten golpeando las rejas hasta herirse las manos.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre?...- dijo con molestia y frustración al ver que Deshy no le pondría las cosas nada fáciles.

Deshy se puso un dedo en la boca, como diciéndole que callara y sonrió con una mezcla de ironía y sensualidad, que a Yaten no le pasó desapercibida. Esa mujer lograba alterarlo en todos los sentidos. Su miembro aun se encontraba endurecido y ahora ante esa sensual sonrisa, comenzaba a palpitar de deseo por ella, y es que el verla tan imponente, altanera y humillándolo de esa manera, no podía evitar desearla cada vez más, amarla hasta la última fibra de su ser, no cabía duda de que Yaten Kuo se había vuelto un masoquista

-Tú decides Yaten.- Dijo ella con desbordante sensualidad ya que para estar mas a la altura de joven Kuo, ella se inclino, mostrando aun más el nacimiento de sus senos, cosa que a Yaten lo hizo babear y ponerse extremadamente nervioso. Deshy movía las cartas a su antojo, ya que sabía perfectamente que esa acción descolocaría de inmediato a Yaten, pues si algo le había quedado ya claro a la hermosa guitarrista, es que ese hombre la deseaba más de lo que el mismo quisiera y eso sería algo que ella usaría a su favor

-Mira imbécil que te quede claro de una buena vez, aquí yo estoy para poner condiciones y tú para obedecerlas, agradece que te doy la oportunidad de elegir, conmigo no te andes con estupideces ni te dirijas a mí con altanería, que no se te olvide que quien tiene el as bajo la manga soy yo… Y sabes qué?.- Lo miró detenidamente.- Odio que se quieran pasar de arrogantes conmigo y más un enano imbécil como tú, así que acabo de decidir cambiarte las reglas del juego, para que aprendas a comportarte ante mi.- Yaten sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, ya había visto de que era capaz esa mujer, así que no pudo evitar golpearse mentalmente, porque acababa de provocar que ella se enfureciera, y presagiaba que nada bueno saldría de eso, y sabia que nuevamente era su culpa, por no poder controlar su temperamento, sabia de sobra que ella lograba enfurecerlo, llevarlo a límites insospechados en su mal carácter, y eso sólo era su sentencia de muerte, pues sabía que mientras más se enfurecía, ella mas disfrutaba humillarlo.

Deshy observó el miedo reflejado en las pupilas de Yaten y sonrió con burla, sabía que ese chico estaba atrapado, ella había logrado atraerlo a su trampa y claro que disfrutaría humillarlo hasta el cansancio, así que colocando sensualmente su dedo en la comisura de su boca, lo miró y dijo con fingida inocencia.- Bien, mi condición es sólo una. He decidido que tú y tus estúpidos hermanitos abran el concierto de Dragón Cross, claro que utilizando el vestuario que yo personalmente les elegiré, además de que me pedirás una disculpa pública a la vez que humillaras a la idiota de Minako, eso te dejare hacerlo a tu gusto.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste primero.- Gruñó Yaten con impotencia, al ver como ella no borraba esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro.

-Es todo o nada enano.- Dijo ella.- Te voy a dar 10 segundos, si después de que pasen los 10 segundos, no me tienes una respuesta, me quedara claro que no te interesa que quite la denuncia y que por tanto quieres quedarte aquí encerrado varios años.- Sonrió ella cínicamente.- Bien Yatencito la cuenta regresiva comienza, 10, 9, 8, 7,6, 5, 4, 3, 2 y…

-¡Maldición Acepto!.- Exclamó Yaten.- Tú ganas maldi…

Yaten no terminó de hablar pues sintió la penetrante y dura mirada de Deshy clavándose en él, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente a la vez que sus hermosos labios se curvaban en una irónica y burlona sonrisa. Él odiaba esa sonrisa, tan diabólica como enigmática, tan burlona como sensual, simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de ella.

- Cuidadito con las estupideces que puedan salir de tu boca Yaten Kuo, mucho cuidado, porque jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás tolerare que un enano imbécil como tu se dirija a mí de esa manera, no estoy para soportar tus estupideces ni tus arrogancias y mucho menos ese ego gigante que posees, que es incluso más alto que tú mismo. Entiéndelo de una buena vez, si se me da la gana, te dejo encerrado por muchos años, además de que si me lo propongo, sería muy fácil destruir a tu maldito grupito de cuarta, y no debo hacer nada más que salir y contarle a la prensa el cómo me humillaste mientras yo sólo trataba de hablar pacíficamente contigo para llegar a un acuerdo, dime niñito de mami… ¿que crees que pasaría si yo hiciera eso?... Es más, si con sólo chasquear mis dedos, los policías estarían aquí y tal vez con algunas lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro, les diría que me has estado humillando, y no creo que se queden tan tranquilos, después de todo sólo soy una chica indefensa.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa burlona y la ironía en su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que si era capaz de hacerlo, esto descolocó a Yaten, su rostro desencajado sólo provoco una carcajada en Deshy, claro que ella tuvo cuidado de que nadie más que Yaten la escuchara. En ese momento, él menor de los Kuo sabía que estaba perdido, jamás podría ganarle, después de todo ella era su mayor debilidad, a pesar de saber que sólo se burlaba de él.

-No te atreverías, no puedes.- Dijo Yaten evidentemente preocupado, ya que a esas alturas, no sabía que esperara, ella tenía razón, en ese momento, él se encontraba en una situación bastante delicada y ella tenía todo a su favor, le costaba admitir como ella disfrutaba humillarlo, pero también entendía que quisiera vengarse de él, hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo, porque aunque en el fondo él estuviera seguro de que ella había disfrutado su pasional encuentro, pues en todo momento se esforzó por hacerla gozar, para que ella no lo olvidara tan fácilmente después de ese sexo desenfrenado y salvaje, pero también sabía muy bien que desde el principio todo había sucedido sin el consentimiento de ella, y a pesar de saberlo, él simplemente no pudo contenerse y ahora estaba pagando caro sus acciones, después de todo, después de cada acción viene una reacción y la que a él le había tocado era en verdad enorme e inestable, ya que simplemente no era capaz de saber que esperar.

-0-0-0-

Deshy retiró la demanda por violación impuesta anteriormente a Yaten Kuo, y algunos minutos después, Yaten caminaba rodeado de varios hombres de seguridad y él abogado del grupo, saliendo del ministerio público donde había estado detenido por varias horas, molestándose al ver que afuera estaban algunos reporteros y creyendo que tratarían de fotografiarlo, pidió a su abogado que no les permitiera acercarse, pero su molestia aumento cuando vio como estos lo ignoraron completamente con tal de ganar una foto exclusiva de la hermosa guitarrista de Dragón Cross, quien en ese momento se podía observar, estaba dando una pequeña entrevista al lado de su representante Hiri Maeda.

- Qué hace ella rodeada de tantos reporteros?... ¿No será que acaso esta…-Yaten no terminó de hablar pues Minako con su horripilante voz chillona lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilízate mi Yatencito.- Dijo Minako que caminaba a un lado de él, aferrada a su brazo.- No es bueno que hagas corajes, además no importa esa tipa loca… ¿acaso no es suficiente que yo este contigo?... no necesitas nada mas bomboncito, de hecho podemos ir a casa y te consolare con…- Minako no pudo terminar porque Yaten la empujó de su lado y se abrió paso entre sus guardaespaldas a los que dejó atrás junto con su abogado, él cual lo miro con un claro gesto de desaprobación porque sabía hacia donde se dirigía el menor de los Kuo.

Yaten caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Deshy, algo dentro de él se removió con molestia al ver como a su parecer acosaban a la chica, su molestia iba en aumento al escuchar la cantidad de flashes que caían sobre la hermosa guitarrista, pero lo que aumentó su ira fue el escuchar como comenzaron a bombardearla con todo tipo de preguntas, él sintió que estaban invadiendo el espacio personal de Deshy, así que a su parecer él sentía que deberían dejarla tranquila y no molestarla con tantas estupideces, él no iba a permitirlo, la sacaría de ese embrollo en el que se encontraba por culpa de él,

después de todo, ella acababa de sacarlo de la cárcel.- Pensó Yaten mientras se iba a cercando poco a poco a la hermosa chica.

Por otra parte Deshy poniendo su mejor sonrisa se dirigió a los reporteros

-Buenas noches, quiero explicarles la razón por la cual decidí liberar a Yaten Kou.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, y sabia que su representante tenía razón, después de todo este alboroto, al menos debía sacar algo bueno de ello.- Bien la verdadera razón es porque al final él no logro su objetivo, Aoshi llegó a tiempo y logró evitar que Yaten Kuo lograra hacerme más daño, y aunque esa era la intención inicial de él, no lo logró y para evitar más problemas que en verdad son molestos y requieren mucho tiempo decidí arreglar esto personal y pacíficamente logrando al final llegar a un acuerdo con el señor Kuo, y créanme esto es lo mejor yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte y creo que madura también, para superar esto, además creo que no sería justo que por culpa de uno solo, la carrera de los otros integrantes de la banda, se viera frustrada, no quiero que ellos puedan salir perjudicados, tienen un gran potencial y que les corten de tajo la oportunidad de estar más tiempo en la cima no sería justo.- dijo Deshy reprimiendo una carcajada sarcástica y burlona , ya que para ella lo que menos importaba eran esos tres imbéciles de pacotilla, pero Deshy sabia jugar bien sus cartas y se había propuesto quedar como la buena en todo esto, y lo estaba logrando y con creces.- Debo decirles que esto es agobiante y hasta cierto punto estresante y realmente no quiero estar en medio de algo que puede distraerme de mi objetivo que es mi banda y nuestro nuevo sencillo, lo que me tranquiliza es que a partir de ahora el señor Kou se lo pensara dos veces antes de querer propasarse con alguna otra chica, por ahora mi banda y yo debemos programar varios conciertos, así que es mejor dejar estas tonterías de lado… ¿no creen?- Dijo Deshy con un sensual guiño, que derritió a mas de uno

Yaten no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella lo había hecho para salvarlos de perderlo todo, y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca e iba a hacer un comentario, Minako Aino salió y se abrió paso entre los reporteros, llegando hasta donde estaba su nueva pesadilla Deshy Master

-¡Te ordeno que dejes de blasfemar contra mi Yaten, él no es un violador, fuiste tú malvada mujer sin clase y de vestimentas provocativas, quien de seguro intento seducirlo, él sólo me ama y me mira a mí, así que por eso estoy completamente segura que tus acusaciones son falsas, él no necesita fijarse en alguien que no está a su nivel, es por eso que siempre ha estado conmigo!.- dijo la rubia con su horripilante voz nasal, lo cual provocó en más de uno una ligera carcajada.

Deshy sonrió con burla y miró de arriba hacia abajo a Minako, después de todo ella era tan enana como el menor de los Kuo así que cuando ella le habló debió mirarla hacia arriba, provocando en Deshy Master una amplia sonrisa cínica y burlona, algo que en la hermosa guitarrista ya era característico

-Vaya volvemos a encontrarnos señorita Minako, aunque no entiendo porque insiste en meterse donde no le llaman, después de todo esto no es con usted.- Dijo Deshy con verdadera ironía sin quitar esa sensual sonrisa burlona de su rostro, mientras se despedía de los reporteros y caminaba hacia la limousine que su representante había rentado especialmente para ella.

Minako hervía de rabia al ver como claramente esa mujer se burlaba de ella y de cómo la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, sin siquiera hacerle el mas mínimo caso, únicamente la miró como si fuera un ser insignificante, así que en un verdadero arranque de ira le dio alcance y jalándola del brazo la hizo virar y le soltó:

-¡ La reto a una carrera de autos y si yo gano usted deja de hablar sobre esto y no vuelve a molestar a mi bombón!.- Dijo aparentando furia, aunque en verdad se sentía intimidada.

-No me interesa.- Dijo Deshy mirándola con desdén, mientras se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre ya que no tenía la mas mínima intención de ponerse a la par con una niñita ridícula y creída como Minako Aino, además de que en esos momentos Deshy sólo deseaba largarse de ese lugar e ir a descansar, y que la modelo estúpida de Naoko´s, la entretuviera con esas estupideces, hacia que la cabeza le doliera

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?.- Sonrió burlona la rubia. -¿Te crees con clase cuando sólo eres una golfa masoquista que con cualquiera se revuelca?

-¿Masoquista?... Valla palabra fuerte que usa señorita Aino.

-Pues ese estilo de ropa es lo que demuestra.

-Valla que conoce del tema. Dígame usted… ¿cual prefiere?... ¿látex o cuero?... ¿paleta o látigo, ya que parece saber tanto del tema?... Espere, ahora lo entiendo, ya me parecía raro que el imbécil de Yaten trajera esposas.

Minako comenzó a temblar… ¿como podía esa mujer siquiera mencionar que ella pudiera gustarle ese tipo de cosas?

Deshy observó la reacción de la rubia y esbozó una sonrisa burlona, jaló a Minako Aino del vestido intimidándola, y con la voz más tétrica y burlona que poseía le dijo sin miramientos ni contemplaciones:

- Acepto Aino, después de todo que mas da que una vez más te humille

porque te hare pagar el haberte dirigido a mi y por ello cuando gane limpiaras mis botas con tu lengua, te olvidaras de tu larga cabellera rubia porque cortare tu ridículo cabello, te tumbaras en un charco para que yo pase sobre ti y…- Sonrió con una sonrisa tan diabólica que la modelo tembló de miedo.- Tú ante la prensa en cadena internacional, dirás que entiendes que Yaten me desee, después de todo entiendes que soy mucho mas mujer que tu y una amante excelente, ah y también dirás que conseguiste tu lugar en Naoko's Secret porque te acostase con los fotógrafos y varios más.- Terminó con una carcajada llena de burla.- - ¿Aceptas los términos y las condiciones del duelo ridículo intento de Barbie?.- Soltó despectivamente Deshy, dejándole en claro que lo que menos sentía por esa modelo era temor, y que gozaría humillarla.

Minako al escuchar las condiciones de Deshy dudó en aceptar, arrepintiéndose de su idea de retarla, pero al mirar como Yaten miraba a la hermosa guitarrista, su ira renació, aunque no con ello podía dejar el temor de lado.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir eso?

-Es eso o no hay carrera, rubia estúpida.- Se burló Deshy.- ¿Qué acaso no era yo la que tenía miedo?... Así que decídete de una buena vez imbécil, que no tengo tu maldito tiempo, en este mundo, existimos personas que si tenemos vida, mi Aoshi me espera.- Dijo con malicia fijándose en cada una de las reacciones del menor de los Kuo, el cual no pudo ocultar su molestia y frustración al escucharla.

-Acepto.- Respondió la rubia dándole la mano.

Deshy sonrió y le tomó la mano, apretándosela tan fuerte que la hizo intimidarse y soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Hecho entonces. Fija el día y la hora, pero date prisa que quiero largarme de aquí, Aoshi me espera.- Dijo la hermosa guitarrista con el afán de molestar a Yaten y así indirectamente molestar a Minako.

-Hecho entonces. Fija el día y la hora.

**Dos días después…**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Yaten Kou saliera en libertad después de que Deshy quitara la denuncia que había puesto en su contra por intentar abusar sexualmente de ella.

La hora pactada y el día de la carrera entre ella y Aino había llegado, siendo Deshy quien había llegado primero a las afueras de la ciudad aquella noche en su auto Lamborghini murciélago en color negro el cual tenía pintado en el cofre un enorme dragón, símbolo que desde siempre había caracterizado a la hermosa guitarrista.

Deshy llegó acompañada de Aoshi en su auto, mientras que los demás chicos de la banda llegaron en el auto de Kenshin. Cuando arribaron al lugar, todos se bajaron y se acercaron a Deshy y a Aoshi, quien tomaba posesivamente de la cintura a la que él proclamaba su chica, Deshy Master.

Es tarde.- Comento Sanosuke mirando su reloj.

Es verdad.- Dijo Archer.- Ya debería estar aquí esa tonta.- Soltó con fastidio

-Parece que la Barbie ridícula no vendrá.- Dijo Aoshi tomando a Deshy de la cintura para colocarla encima del cofre y acomodarse entre sus piernas.- Si es así, podríamos hacer cositas más divertidas, ¿no lo crees?.- Le dijo a la hermosa guitarrista mientras acercaba sus labios a los apetecibles labios de ella.

Deshy prácticamente rozó los labios de Aoshi y cuando él la acerco para profundizar el beso, ello lo apartó de su lado y se puso de pie

-¿Qué no vendrá?.- Río Deshy.- Por supuesto que esa tipa ridícula vendrá, de eso puedes estar seguro, vendrá para ser humillada, después de todo lo hace por su bombón.- Dijo con burla, haciendo reír a sus compañeros, aunque Aoshi no compartía la burla, se sentía frustrado cada que Deshy lo rechazaba de esa manera, odiaba que ella nombrara a ese estúpido, el odiaba a ese imbécil por el simple hecho de existir, y más por haberse atrevido a tocar a su chica, pero él encontraría la manera de vengarse de ese poseur, así como también encontraría la manera de que ella por fin correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

De pronto un automóvil mustang convertible en color verde metálico llegó al lugar y todos voltearon esperando que fuera Minako.

-Valla, parece que la ridícula de Aino cambio de auto.- Río Kenshin.

-Por supuesto que no.- Se burló Deshy.- Ella llegara en su coche de Barbie.

Las puertas de auto se abrieron y lo que dijo Deshy quedó confirmado: del auto bajaron dos hermosas jóvenes, del lado del copiloto una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros, piel pálida, ojos color amatista enfundada en un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo que a partir de al cintura se expandía en color morado obscuro y del lado del volante bajo una mujer también hermosa, un poco mas alta, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, la cual vestía un vestido strapless ceñido a su cuerpo en color gris y cinto color negro a juego. Deshy tan solo verlas sonrió para si misma, pues para nadie que vivía dentro del medio del espectáculo pasaba desapercibido quienes eran aquellas mujeres

- Con que Rei Hino y Makoto Kino.- Pensó Deshy para sí misma.- Parece que esto se pondrá más interesante de lo que supuse.- Dijo con burla Deshy a sus compañeros de la banda, los cuales sonrieron en complicidad.

Buenas noches.- se acercó la chica de cabello castaño a los integrantes de la banda, a los cuales si bien ya conocía por televisión no había visto en persona.- ¿Tan rápido termino la carrera?... Valla, no pensé que por 5 minutos de retraso no fuera a alcanzar a verla… es una lastima

- Así es.- Sonrió Deshy.- Llegan un poco tarde, aunque no se lamenten tanto aunque hubieran llegado a tiempo la humillación hacia su compañera de trabajo, no la hubieran visto, ya que aun no llega.

Rei y Makoto se voltearon a ver la una a la otra, esbozando una media sonrisa de satisfacción que no hubieran podido ocultar ni ante el más despistado.

-Eso es algo normal en ella, jamás es puntual en nada, se siente tan diva que cree que todos deben esperarla.- Dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

- Bueno aun así Aino perdió.- Se llevó una mano a la boca Rei Hino.- La muy cobarde seguro estará arrepentida de haber...

-Asustada es la palabra correcta.- La interrumpió Deshy.- Pero aunque no haya llegado la muy cobarde, sé que vendrá, así que no se preocupen, la verán perder y de alguna forma ustedes se darán el gusto de humillarla por haber sido presentada junto con la idiota de Serena como las imágenes principales de Naoko´s Secret.

Deshy notó que ambas la miraban sorprendidas y les dijo sin rodeos.- Vamos no me vean así, para nadie es un secreto la rivalidad que existe entre ustedes cuatro por el favoritismo que la tal Naoko muestra por ellas.- Río Deshy burlonamente mientras de la mochila de Kenshin extraía una cámara fotográfica y una de video que le entrego a Makoto y Rei respectivamente.- Para que tomen fotografías de la carrera.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de burla, sonrisa que ambas modelos correspondieron al imaginarse humillada a su rival de pasarela.

Deshy comenzó una conversación con las dos chicas, burlándose de la idiota de Aino y de su prima, Makoto comento, sobre la tan mencionada virginidad de esas dos, haciendo que tanto Deshy como Rei, soltaran carcajadas de burla, y lo que las hizo casi doblarse de risa fue el comentario de Rei al mencionar que ambas usaban el "promise ring" como pacto de castidad hasta el matrimonio.

Deshy les dijo a las chicas que ella sabía perfectamente que Aino no era virgen, ya que cuando ella le insinuó a Yaten Kuo que sostenía relaciones con Aino, él ni lo había negado, aunque tampoco lo había aceptado del todo, eso hizo que Rei y Makoto se miraran en complicidad y dijeran al mismo tiempo, lo sospechábamos, haciendo con esto que un lazo de simpatía se creara entre ellas a pesar de ser personas tan opuestas.

-Ya pasaron 30 minutos.- Dijo Rei.- No dudes que la muy cobarde no venga.

-Se que vendrá.- Respondió Deshy.- Tengo la certeza, no lo dudes, ella será capaz de humillarse… ¡Por su BOMBON!...dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, estallando en carcajadas.

Aoshi se acercó a Deshy, rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo por la espalda y acercando sus labios a su oído, mientras depositaba suaves y sensuales en el níveo cuello de la hermosa guitarrista.

-Ya vámonos hermosa, podemos aprovechar mejor el tiempo.- Le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la hermosa chica, la cual incitó a su compañero acercándole peligrosamente sus caderas a su pelvis, mientras le decía:- Espera un poco mas Aoshi, sólo un poco mas.- Le susurro sensualmente, haciendo que el chico apretara su abrazo y le mordiera ligeramente la oreja en una clara muestra de excitación.

**30 minutos después…..**

-Comienzo a aburrirme.- Dijo Deshy.- ¿Qué se cree esta rubia estúpida?... ¿Qué tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarla?.- Se quejó.- Estoy harta y muero por un café, Aoshi vámonos.- Dijo verdaderamente fastidiada, mientras se encaminaba hacia su auto.

-Claro Deshy.- Respondió Aoshi.- Chicos vámonos iremos a tomar café.- dijo Aoshi a sus compañeros de la banda, los cuales asintieron y subieron al auto de Archer en señal de que los seguirían.

Deshy se detuvo frente a sus nuevas amigas y les dijo.- Chicas… ¿quieren ir a tomar un café?...Los chicos y yo iremos, realmente estamos hartos de esperar, además creo que aun nos queda mucho de qué hablar a las tres.

-Claro.- Respondieron las dos chicas.- Sólo dime a donde y los seguimos en mi auto.- Dijo Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de un amplio cuarto de blancas paredes, las cuales estaban llenas de posters de Deshy, la hermosa guitarrista de Dragón Cross, se encontraba Yaten recostado en una cama King size la cual estaba cubierta por una elegante colcha de satín en color azul obscuro, mirando con nostalgia un poster que había salido en una revista masculina en el cual aparecía la hermosa guitarrista de Dragón Cross totalmente desnuda, recostada ligeramente sobre un sofá negro de piel con su cabello ondulado suelto cubriendo uno de sus pechos mientras que el otro era cubierto con el diapasón de su guitarra eléctrica, la cual se encontraba sobre su cuerpo de manera que esta cubriera su intimidad.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que conocernos de esa manera mi Deshy?.- Susurró Yaten para sí mismo con melancolía.- ¿Por qué me tienes que odiar cuando lo que yo he hecho desde la primera vez que te vi en televisión ha sido solamente adorarte?... ¿Por qué no te has dado cuenta del poder que tienes y ejerces sobre mi?.- Se repetía Yaten con una enorme tristeza, mientras las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos comenzaban a quemar.

Yaten delineó con su dedo índice el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer en el poster, recordando como había planeado que en la entrega de los premios Billboard se presentaría ante ella, le pediría su autógrafo y quizá con un poco de suerte se animaría a invitarla a salir… ¿Pero porque tenía ser tan cruel el destino que todo terminara saliéndosele de las manos?... ¿por qué al final ella tenía que repudiarlo de esa manera?... ¿porque gozaba tanto con humillarlo?... ¿porque no podía dedicarle una sola mirada de amor?... ¿tan difícil era?...¿tan poco probable se había convertido su sueño de toda la vida?

- Deshy.- Susurró y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Sentía que su corazón dolía al recordar como ella lo había humillado, como había visto el gozo en sus ojos al burlarse de él, pero estaba dispuesto a pelear por su amor, a no perderla, a ganarse el amor que se presumía ningún hombre se había ganado, después de todo habían hecho el amor, tal vez aun quedaba una mínima esperanza de que ella llegara a amarlo.

Escuchó que de pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abría y escuchó la voz de Seiya.

-Enano, ya estamos listos para irnos a la fiesta.- Dijo Seiya.

Yaten trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que Seiya llegara antes a su lado y lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yaten?.- Pregunto el pelinegro.- Por favor no… no me digas que estabas llorando por ella.- Dijo notablemente molesto y frustrado

Yaten no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar desde el fondo de su alma un fuerte sollozo, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Desde que tenía uso de razón, 10 años atrás cuando él y sus hermanos fueran unos niños que todavía no entraban al medio artístico, recordaba haber visto a Deshy por televisión quien entonces ya solía ser el rostro de varios productos además de participar en pequeños comerciales al ser la reconocida hija de Kirk Master, el cantante y guitarrista de origen canadio-alemán de "Black Dragón" una de las bandas de heavy metal más populares a nivel mundial.

Yaten recordó haber visto un reality show de la familia Master/Hoshi, en el cual aparecían el famoso cantante y guitarrista Kirk Master, su esposa de ascendencia anglo-nipona y excelente cantante de ópera Rin Hoshi y por supuesto su única y hermosísima hija Deshy Master Hoshi quien entonces contaba con 10 años.

Recordaba Yaten como aquel día en que se había enfermado y no había ido al colegio había estado en su cuarto, con el control del televisor en mano, cambiándole de canal en canal, aburrido de las típicas caricaturas, hasta que encontró ese reality show y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos color marrón de Deshy, una preciosa niña de 10 años vestida ya al estilo gótico. Recordaba haberla visto como una niña de duro carácter, que dentro de la mansión en que vivía, tenía su propio espacio para tener sus mascotas: 2 pastor alemán, 2 gatos negros y 1 hurona. En su mente Yaten rememoraba como en el programa se narraban la vida del padre y la madre de Deshy, así como la agitada vida de la pequeña Deshy, en el cual se mostraba que era una niña bastante extrovertida, con un fuerte carácter igual al de su padre, algo agresiva, que estudiaba Karate y kick boxing, por lo cual los niños en la escuela la respetaban y le temían desde pequeña mostraba sus inclinaciones musicales, tomaba clases de canto y a sus 10 años ya era una experta en la guitarra eléctrica igual que su padre y comenzaba a aprender la batería, Yaten al ver lo independiente, hermosa y altiva que era esa pequeña, había quedado prendado completamente de ella, convirtiéndola desde ese momento como su amor platónico, su amor inalcanzable el que él se prometió un día conseguir.

Para ese entonces Yaten Kou junto con sus hermanos acudían a clases de guitarra, teclado y canto, pero Yaten se tomó aquello en serio e impulsó a sus hermanos a luchar por alcanzar el sueño inalcanzable que pocos logran, colocarse en una buena disquera.

Los tres hermanos lucharon mano a mano, tocando muchas puertas, hasta que lograron que una disquera los aceptara y no solo eso, pues casi inmediatamente se colocaron como uno de los grupos de música pop con más éxito en las últimas dos décadas

-Tú sabes que yo luche por ella.- Dijo Yaten.- sabes que siempre he luchado por ella. Taiki y tú lo saben.- Sollozaba Yaten.- ¡Saben que la adoro desde hace años, desde que la vi por primera vez en el programa de su familia, que la amo con locura y que todo lo que he logrado, todo lo que soy lo logre por ella, porque desde siempre ella ha sido mi fuente de inspiración!

-Eso no fue así.- Se escuchó la voz de Taiki quien estaba al pie de la puerta.- Yaten, deja de decir estupideces, no fue por esa mujer que logramos alcanzar el éxito. Tocamos 21 disqueras antes de que una aceptara grabar nuestro demo y sabes que eso lo logramos porque mamá le pagó una cuantiosa suma a la ultima disquera porque tú te emberrinchaste y caíste en depresión porque querías ser famoso y como siempre mamá cumpliendo tu capricho.

-¡Deja de decir eso!.- Se paró Yaten con el rostro llenó de lagrimas y lo tomó de la solapa, mirándolo con rabia.- ¡Todo es por ella, todas las canciones que he escrito son por ella, cada uno de los sencillos que sacamos es por ella, el que yo quisiera ser famoso fue por ella!… ¿ que no lo entiendes?

-Por favor Yaten.- Se quejó Seiya.- La mayoría de las canciones las escribimos entre Taiki y yo y las que tú has escrito sabes que son las menos populares, aunque eso es algo que el público no sabe. Deja de decir estupideces de una buena vez.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!.- Gruñó Yaten mirando con rabia a Seiya.- Te quedo claro imbe…

Yaten no pudo terminar de hablar pues escuchó el sonido de su celular indicando que estaba entrando una llamada.

- ¿Si?.- Contestó.- Qué quieres Minako?.- Dijo con verdadero fastidio... ¡Me importa un demonio tu carrera con…. ¿Dijiste Deshy?.- Dijo esto último completamente sorprendido, mientras se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad que no paso desapercibida por sus hermanos.

Yaten apagó su celular y se limpió algunas lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas, tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-¿ A dónde vas enano?.- Preguntó Taiki sorprendido al ver la extraña reacción de su hermano.

- ¿Cómo que a donde voy?.- Cuestiono Yaten.- Es obvio que voy a apoyar a mi Deshy en la carrera.- Dijo con una gran alegría en la voz.

-No puede ser, este sólo hará el ridículo.- Susurró Seiya.- Vamos con él, Taiki, no vaya a ser y haga alguna estupidez y esta vez no podamos salvarlo de la cárcel o algo peor, Yaten no entiende que esos chicos son demasiado rudos.

-0-0-0-

El beetle en color rosa de Minako Aino llegó seguido del camaro en color azul del cual bajo su hermano, un apuesto joven de rubios cabellos cortos y ojos azules, enfundado en vaqueros de mezclilla, gabardina en color negro y camisa negra un poco desabotonada por debajo.

- ¿Dónde está el idiota de tu novio?.- Escuchó Minako que su hermano le preguntó al abrirle la puerta del auto.

- No lo sé.- Volteó Minako de un lado a otro, quien venía vestida con un vestido largo en color naranja chillante algo holgado, tras ella su prima Serena con un diseño igual pero rosa pálido.- ¿Crees que venga Serena?.- Pregunto preocupada

- Debe de venir, es tu novio, es tu apoyo.- Dijo Serena.- Ah mira allá veo su auto acercarse.- Dijo la rubia hasta que vio llegar el automóvil Corvette en color negro del cual bajó Yaten acompañado de sus dos hermanos.

- ¡Yatencito!.- Gritó Minako echándosele a los brazos llena de alegría.

- ¡Minako por favor!.- La apartó Yaten hablándole en tono despectivo.

-¿ Por qué me hablas así bomboncito?.- Le dijo con cara de puchero.

- ¡Minako por favor no seas ridícula y estu…. Yaten no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por la fuerte voz del hermano de su novia.

- ¡No te dirijas a mi hermana de esa forma maldito imbécil!.- Dijo Andrew a un lado de la rubia.- El que ella se deje humillar no quiere decir que yo te permita que lo hagas.- Dijo en tono despectivo hacia el menor de los Kuo.

- Andrew por favor, no le hables así a mi novio.- Lo miró Minako molesta.

- ¿Por qué me reclamas Minako?... ¿Tanto te gusta humillarte por este enano?.- La reprendió su hermano.- ¡Que poca dignidad tienes, no sé ni porque te apoyo en esta estupidez y de una vez te digo que más vale que uses mi auto que con tu porquería en color rosa no le ganarías ni a una tortuga!.- Dijo molesto al ver como su hermana le gustaba ser humillada en todo sentido

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así, imbécil!.- Exclamó Yaten, volteando a ver al hermano de Minako.- Qué acaso no sabes con quien estas…

-¡Basta ya!.- Los interrumpió Serena.- Se supone que estamos aquí para apoyar a Minako, tú Yaten.- Volteo a ver al platinado.- como su novio y tú Andrew como hermano y yo como prima y amiga, no nos conviene estar peleados unos contra otros… Además esa mujer no está aquí y creo que eso solo significa que Minako ha ganado la carrera y esto es algo que debemos celebrar juntos.

De pronto se escuchó el rugido de un potente motor acercarse y detrás de él otros dos automóviles, los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver los automóviles que habían arribado al lugar, ya que el que venía al principio era un imponente Lamborghini en color negro y tras él un Ferrari Testarrosa en color gris y por ultimo un mustang en color verde. Los tres vehículos se detuvieron uno cerca del otro, todos pudieron ver como del Lamborghinii descendía Deshy en compañía de Aoshi, lo cual puso furioso al menor de los Kuo, del Ferrari descendían los otros integrantes de Dragón Cross y por ultimo del mustang descendieron las dos modelos de Naoko'sSecret.

- Así que si viniste Aino.- Se burló Deshy.- Creí que te darías por vencida.

-Eres una perdedora.- Gritó Minako.- Llegas tarde.

-Por supuesto que no querida.- Apareció Rei frente a ella.

-Deshy llego mucho antes que tú.- Apoyó Makoto a su compañera.- Y en vista de que no solo en las campañas eres impuntual, después de esperarte por más de una hora, decidimos ir a tomarnos un delicioso café mientras teníamos una charla tan amena, que tu pasaste a un segundo plano.

¿Que dices estúpida?- Dijo Minako molesta.- No soy impuntual, sólo me retrase un poco.- Dijo sin creérselo ella misma, provocando la burla de todos los integrantes de Dragón Cross, las modelos de Naoko's y de Yaten.

-Minako te dije que debías apurarte.- Le reprocho Serena.

-Así es.- Dijo Deshy dando un paso enfrente.- Debiste ser puntual… ¿crees que tengo todo tu maldito tiempo?- Dijo con voz imponente, intimidando a ambas rubias y sorprendiendo a Andrew y a los hermanos Kuo, al ver el recio carácter de la hermosa guitarrista.- Debes agradecer que decidí darte otra oportunidad…¿O acaso tienes miedo rubia estúpida?.- Terminó diciendo con burla.

-¡Por supuesto que no!.- Exclamó la rubia sosteniéndole la mirada.- ¡Que la carrera comience!- Dijo temblando visiblemente ante Deshy.

Deshy vio como Minako temblaba ante ella y después miro el beetle en color rosado y sonrió burlona, le parecía bastante cómico que la rubia tratara de aparentar valor cuando visiblemente se notaba que le temía, pero lo que más gracia le causaba era saber que ese era el auto de la barbie, con el que pensaba competir.

-¿En eso pretendes competir?.- Se burlo Deshy, haciendo que sus compañeros estallaran en claras carcajadas de burla hacia la rubia.

-Usara mi auto.- Se adelantó a responder Andrew, visiblemente molesto al ver como su hermana sólo hacia el ridículo una y otra vez.

-Un poquito mejor.- Sonrió Deshy, al ver el camaro deportivo de Andrew.- Aunque no creo que sea suficiente, bueno al menos no me aburriré.- Dijo burlona al ver la seguridad en el hermano de la modelo.

-¡Claro que no Andrew!, competiré y ganare al estilo Aino, en mi poderoso beetle.- Dijo orgullosamente, haciendo que todos los integrantes de Dragón Cross junto con las modelos Rei y Makoto estallaran en carcajadas, mientras Andrew se lamentaba de tener por hermana a una estúpida como Minako.

-Te lo dije Deshy.- Se acercó Makoto a su nueva amiga.- Esta mujer es una ñoña.

Deshy que no había apartado los ojos de la rubia, notó inmediatamente como los ojos azules del hermano de Minako quien estaba al lado de ella, se clavaban en Makoto Kino y esbozó una sonrisa burlona al notar como el recorría con lujuria a la modelo.

- ¡Creo que esto será más divertido de lo que pensé!.- Susurro con burla Deshy mientras su característica media sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, demostrando con ello lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo, después de todo Aino y el imbécil de su novio, la hacían reír mas que si fuera una comedia estúpida de Hollywood

-Que comience la carrera entonces.- Dijo Deshy mirándola con desdén.- Aoshi, Kenshin... ¿Ya decidieron quien de los dos dará la salida?.- Dijo Deshy con una seductora sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los dos chicos.

Aoshi se acercó a Deshy tomándola posesivamente por la cintura, besándola arrebatadoramente mientras con una mano le apretaba una nalga, mirando de reojo como a lo lejos el peliplata refunfuñaba y lo miraba con verdadero odio

-Quién mas podría ser?, por supuesto que yo, dijo mordiéndole el cuello y dejando una marca en él, provocando que Deshy soltara un gemido que a Yaten lo volvió loco de celos.

Una vez que se separaran Deshy le pidió a Rei que sacara del auto de Makoto la cámara fotográfica y la de video, Makoto se acercó a ellas y le dijo a Deshy que ella tomaría el video, dejando a Rei encargada de las fotografía

-Makoto, tu tomaras las fotografías.- Le dijo a la pelicastaña.- Rei, tú te encargaras del video que subiremos a youtube.

Una vez que las dos le desearan suerte a Deshy y que esta se alejara de ellas, Makoto Kino volteó a ver al hermano de Minako, regalándole una sonrisa coqueta mientras él parecía desnudarla con la mirada

-Como que al hermano de Aino lo encuentro agradable.- Dijo Makoto.

-Creí que no te gusta la gente rubia.- Dijo Rei.

-Las rubias querida.- Respondió Makoto.- De los rubios jamás dije nada.- Sonrió sarcásticamente.

Makoto miró al hermano de su rival acercarse hacia ella y le entregó la cámara a Rei, mientras miraba coquetamente al chico, el cual le sonreía con verdadera lujuria.

-Espero puedas fotografiar y tomar video al mismo tiempo querida, creo que esta noche tengo otras cositas que hacer.- Dijo alejándose de ella y caminando sensualmente hacia el chico

-¡Óyeme!.- Se quejó Rei tomando las dos cámaras.- ¡Calenturienta irresponsable!.- Le gritó.

Al mismo tiempo, Deshy caminaba hacia su Lamborghini, cuando a su paso se le acercó Yaten, aprovechando que por fin se había separado del lado de Aoshi aunque fuera por unos segundos.

-Deshy.- Le habló con cierta timidez, algo muy raro en el altivo y orgulloso tecladista de los Three Lights

- Qué es lo que quieres?.- Lo miró con desdén Deshy, a la vez que se dirigía a el de una forma sarcástica y en cierta medida, malvada.

Yaten sacó una bolsita roja de la bolsa de su chaqueta negra y se la ofreció a la hermosa guitarrista, mientras la miraba con admiración y amor.

-Esto es un amuleto de…- No termino de hablar Yaten, porque en ese momento Aoshi lo interrumpió.

-Déjate de ñoñerías enano imbécil.- Le dijo Aoshi mientras rodeaba entre sus brazos a la hermosa chica.- Metete bien esto en tu pequeña cabecita, esta mujer es mía, solo mía y si de amuletos para ganar se trata, yo ya le di su buen premio antes de ganar.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa cargada de lujuria.- La hice gozar y vaya que lo gozo… ¿verdad que si?.- preguntó sensualmente a la chica mientras sus manos recorrían su estrecha cintura posándolas en el inicio de sus senos, mientras le besaba el cuello y pegaba su pelvis a las caderas de la hermosa guitarrista, arrancándole así, suspiros de puro placer, algo que a Yaten lo estaba matando de celos y coraje, porque su acérrimo rival estaba tocando a su chica, porque Yaten también la consideraba suya, a pesar de que sabía que eso no era ni remotamente cierto.

-Claro Aoshi, tu sí que eres un tigre en la cama.- Dijo entre suspiros entrecortados, debido a la excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.- Los demás se creen fieras y terminan siendo solo duendecillos creyendo ser hombres.- Se burló Deshy, mientras gemía cuando Aoshi masajeaba sus senos y le mordía el cuello.- Debo irme Aoshi.- Dijo mientras se separaba de el atractivo chico besándolo ferozmente en los labios.

Deshy, de la mano de Aoshi, pasó de lado, dejando a Yaten rabioso y maldiciendo a su rival por siempre ir un paso delante de él. Al llegar al Lamborghini de Deshy, Aoshi le abrió la puerta y antes de que ella entrara la atrajo hacia él y la beso apasionadamente, deseándole suerte una vez más, y así finalmente ambas competidoras, Minako Aino y Deshy Master se encontraban frente al volante de sus respectivos autos, esperando a que se les diera la señal de salida, la cual daría Aoshi quien estaba parado al centro con la mano en alto, listo para dar el inicio de la carrera, deseoso de que esta terminara pronto para poder estar a solas con su Deshy.

Aoshi miro hacia donde estaba Deshy y ella le hizo una afirmación con la cabeza, confirmándole que estaba lista.

-3, 2…- Comenzó la cuenta con voz ronca y varonil, Aoshi.- 1, 0.- Gritó bajando la mano en señal de que daba inicio la carrera, en ese momento el auto color rosa de Minako Aino arrancó a toda velocidad, mientras que Deshy se quedaba en el punto de partida riendo tranquilamente dentro de su auto, dejando a todos sorprendidos ante su actitud despreocupada especialmente a Yaten quien estaba muy nervioso, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la bolsita que momentos antes había ofrecido a la hermosa guitarrista, deseando que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su auto y que fuera ella quien resultara victoriosa

**Made: ¿Entonces que te parece mi historia mona?...¿crees que tiene futuro?... ¿O crees que se me está pasando la mano con el señor Kou?**

**Mona: Pero claro que tiene futuro made, nunca había encontrado tanto placer en humillar a un ñoño, esto quedara marcado para la posteridad.**

**Yaten: Made… ¿Por qué me maltratas de esa manera?... Deberias ha… Hola Deshy… ¿Cómo estas?**

**Mona: Dios ni aquí me libro del enano idiota.**

**Made: Oyeme tarugo, que te crees para tratarme con tanta familiaridad, para ti soy Mademoiselle Rousseau, enano idiota.**

**Mona: Made… ¿Qué puedes esperar de este?... Seguramente tiene el cerebro proporcional a su tamaño, dios, antes no se le ha salido por una oreja.**


	5. Chapter 5 El sabor de la derrota

**Cap. 4. El sabor de la derrota.**

En el lugar donde se habían citado para dar inicio a la carrera Deshy versus Minako, todos se preguntaban porque motivo la guitarrista de Dragón Cross no había arrancado en su auto a la par de Aino, todos se mostraban extrañados ante el comportamiento de la hermosa guitarrista, claro menos Aoshi quien sonreía triunfal, él sabía que Deshy sólo estaba jugando con las emociones de la modelo y que de un momento a otro, le daría alcance, después de todo conocía muy bien a la que siempre había considerado su chica.

Yaten comenzó a mostrarse visiblemente nervioso, y con paso inseguro comenzó a acercarse hacia el auto de Deshy, pero entonces para sorpresa de todos, especialmente del menor de los Kuo, quien se sobresalto ante el ruido del potente motor del Lamborghini de Deshy, el cual arrancó a toda velocidad haciendo que el polvo se levantara y que sólo se pudiera apreciar una mancha luminosa por la velocidad con que había arrancado, sacando una sonrisa de complicidad entre los integrantes masculinos de Dragón Cross.

Archer miró a Aoshi y le dijo en tono serio:

- Tú sabias esto, ¿verdad? El que Deshy no arrancara a la par de esa ridícula, todo fue planeado desde antes, al menos nos hubieras comentado, empezábamos a preocuparnos que el auto de Deshy tuviera alguna falla.- Dijo en tono serio, pero divertido.

-Bueno Archer, ¿que esperabas? Después de todo ese auto es capaz de acelerar en sólo dos segundos hasta 100Km/h, deberías haberlo sospechado, Deshy nunca hace nada al azar, esto será más divertido de lo que habíamos sospechado en un principio estoy seguro de eso.- Dijo con orgullo mientras miraba hacia donde había arrancado el auto de su amada Deshy.- Te estaré esperando para celebrar tu victoria, no te tardes preciosa.- Susurró con excitación y deseo

-Pobre Barbie estúpida.- Se burlaba Deshy dentro de su auto.- No sólo la venceré sino también la humillare, se arrepentirá por haberme hablado así, quién demonios se cree la muy imbécil, con Deshy Master nadie se mete, eso lo aprenderá Aino y de la peor manera.- Dijo con burla mientras se carcajeaba.

Minako iba feliz dentro de su auto, sonriendo triunfal al darse cuenta de que había sido ella quien arrancara primero, burlándose de Deshy para sus adentros al suponer que perdería la carrera pero entonces escuchó el potente ruido de un motor acercarse y al ver por el espejó retrovisor se sorprendió de ver el auto de Deshy quien en menos de 5 minutos estaba a la par de ella, sonriéndole burlona desde su auto mientras con el dedo anular de su mano derecha le hacia una señal obscena.

Minako sintió que la seguridad que en un principio sintiera era inmediatamente sustituida por miedo, nervios, frustración, era como si la presencia de Deshy se impusiera ante la de ella, haciéndola sentir pequeña, insulsa, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ella notara como lograba intimidarla y sacando fuerzas y valor de sí misma golpeó el auto de Deshy en la puerta de copiloto con la orilla de su auto, queriendo demostrarle que podía ser bastante agresiva al momento de defender lo que más amaba, a su querido Yaten Kuo.

-Nadie me quitara a mi bebe, ¿me oyes Deshy Master?, Yaten Kuo es mío, es lo que mas amo en este mundo y por el soy capaz de cualquier cosa, así que no importa lo que hagas, yo lo defenderé.- Dijo en un susurro.

Deshy soltó una carcajada al sentir el golpe a su auto y ver que a causa de eso el de la rubia modelo tenía una gran abolladura.- Vaya con la modelito, así que sacaras tu lado agresivo.- Dijo con burla la hermosa guitarrista y bajando el vidrio del lado del copiloto, le grito.- ¿Con que te quieres poner salvaje Aino?

-Eso es para que te quede claro que por mi Yaten soy capaz de todo y esto sólo es el principio.- Dijo tratando de aparentar fiereza, aunque sus ojos la traicionaban, pues Deshy pudo notar en ellos el enorme temor que la modelo sentía hacia ella.

-Bien rubia.- Dijo Deshy en tono burlón.- Me encanta el juego sucio, veremos quién es más agresiva.- Dijo con malicia, pues sabía de antemano que esa guerra ya la había ganado, pues con sólo mirar fijamente a la modelo, esta temblaba aterrorizada.

Deshy sintió el miedo de Minako y debido a su poder pudo percibir el aura debilitada de la modelo, decidió darle un escarmiento y bajando un poco la velocidad de su auto, para así quedar a la par con el de la rubia, y girando bruscamente el volante de su Lamborghini, impacto fuertemente en el Bettle rosa de la rubia, provocándole una gran abolladura en la puerta del piloto, haciendo que la modelo perdiera el control y se saliera de la autopista hacia la canaleta.

Deshy escucho el grito de la modelo, y al ver que el auto de esta se detenía, arrancó del lugar a toda velocidad, después de todo aun tenía una carrera que ganar, eso no lo dejaría pasar, humillaría a Aino por haberse querido pasar de lista, y sabía muy bien que con ese certero golpe había demostrado su jerarquía.

Minako bajó del auto, temblando, se sentía asustada, su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho, en una clara señal de miedo y desesperación, en ese momento se arrepentía de su falsa valentía, de querer retar a Deshy Master, de querer demostrar que ella era capaz de todo y cuando vio la abolladura en su auto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos azules, mientras miles de sentimientos encontrados comenzaban a abrumar su alma: ira, miedo, rabia, humillación y vergüenza, en ese momento escucho la voz burlona de su odiada rival gritándole.

-Hasta la vista Aino.- Gritó burlona Deshy desde su auto, mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad del lugar.

-¡Te odio Deshy Master!.- Gritó molesta y pateó su auto una y otra vez furiosa, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro

Minako sabía que podía subir a su auto y continuar conduciendo, pero… ¿para que hacerlo?... No tenia caso, que ganaría si sabía de antemano que seguramente Deshy estaba a punto de llegar al punto de retorno y que pensar siquiera en ganar era algo inútil, pero sentía tanta rabia, tampoco quería regresar derrotada a donde se encontraban todos, especialmente Yaten,

no quería quedar ante sus ojos como la gran perdedora

Sin embargo, era tanta la rabia de Minako y su deseo de quedar bien ante su amado Yaten, que pensó en urdir un plan, así que subió a su auto y giro en dirección al punto de retorno, después de todo nadie notaria que no había hecho el recorrido completo, así que mostrando su mejor sonrisas comenzó a manejar de regreso, en este punto no le importaba ganar así fuera a base de trampa, lo único que deseaba era autoproclamarse como la ganadora y que Yaten la felicitara, no dejaría que aquella mujer la humillara mas y sin pensarlo aceleró lo mas que pudo para llegar cuanto antes al punto de inicio donde habían acordado que la que llegara primero sería la ganadora.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, Aoshi esperaba recargado sobre el auto de Archer, el regreso de su amada Deshy, estoico y serio como siempre se mostraba ante los demás, sin mostrar aquella intranquilidad que estaba presente entre los otros espectadores. Él no se inmutaba porque conocía a Deshy, sabía de antemano que ella ganaría, que no se dejaría vencer y que saldría victoriosa a pesar de las trampas que cualquiera pudiera urdir, después de todo su chica era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse y muy autosuficiente, eso le gustaba bastante de ella, pero también se interponía entre ellos, debido a que por esa autosuficiencia, a ella no le gustaba depender de nadie y él no era la excepción.

Aoshi percibió un aura cargada de odio y miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Yaten Kou, y no le paso desapercibida la mirada de odio y rabia que el platinado le demostraba, y sabía muy bien la razón de esa mirada y el porqué su aura mostraba tanta furia, Aoshi pudo percibir desde el principio que el tal Yaten, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su chica y que se desvivía por acercarse a ella, y obviamente lo odiaba porque de alguna manera Deshy siempre estaba a su lado, aunque el mismo no podía negarse la inmensa rabia que sentía, al saber que ella había tenido sexo con ese imbécil, pero él no se rendiría, dentro de sí, tenía la certeza de que Deshy sería suya, que siempre había sido suya y de que nunca nadie se la quitaría, ni en esta vida, ni en otras,no le importaba lo que tuviera que esperar o hacer, Deshy sería su esposa tarde o temprano, en algún momento Deshy lo amaría tanto como él la ama a ella.

Rei por su parte se encontraba charlando con Seiya Kou, recargada sobre el auto de este, mirándolo con coquetería, mientras repasaba las fotos que habían sacado una vez que hubiera arrancado el auto de Deshy Master..

-Apuesto a que gana Deshy Master.- Dijo Rei muy segura.

Seiya arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- Preguntó Seiya, mirándola sensualmente.

-No lo creo.- Respondió.- Estoy segura. Finalizo con voz segura, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que sin importar las tretas que Minako pudiera utilizar, Deshy saldría victoriosa, después de todo, esa era su naturaleza.

-¿Apostamos?- La reto él, buscando con ello una oportunidad para salir con ella.

-Si quieres perder entonces adelante. Le dijo retándolo también.- ¿que es lo que quieres perder?.- Dijo en forma divertida, pues sabía de antemano que Seiya perdería.

-No quiero perder, pero si quisiera que fueras mi acompañante en mi próximo concierto.- Respondió él.-¿ Que dices?...¿aceptas?... ¿ahora dime que pedirás tu?

-Nada.- Respondió Rei.- Después de todo yo ganare.- Dijo divertida.

A lo lejos de pronto se visualizaron las luces de un auto, Rei y Seiya se pusieron listos para tomar fotografías y video respectivamente, de quien seria la ganadora, mientras por su parte los integrantes del Dragón Cross murmuraban entre ellos al lado de Aoshi.

-Se acerca.- Comentó Kenshin, mirando hacia donde se alcanzaba a ver las luces del auto.- Puedo sentirla su poderosa aura.

-Sin embargo el aura que siento más cerca, es la de esa tipa ñoña vestida de naranja chillante.- Comentó Sanosuke algo preocupado.

-Los dos tienen razón.- Respondió Aoshi.- Esa energía que se siente venir es la de la modelo, pero el que ella sea la que viene más cerca no significa que sea la ganadora, ya deberían saberlo, Deshy no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente, además ya debieron haberlo notado, el aura de Deshy se acerca rápidamente, en cuestión de minutos estará aquí.- Dijo con orgullo el apuesto vocalista de Dragón Cross

-Aoshi tiene razón, después de todo estamos hablando de nuestra chica.- Dijo con doble intención Archer, el apuesto platinado, mirando de reojo a Aoshi, quien le lanzo una severa mirada de advertencia, la cual el simplemente ignoro, ya que para ninguno de los integrantes de Dragón Cross, era un secreto lo mucho que Aoshi celaba a Deshy y sobre todo el como él la reclamaba como suya.

Pronto el auto rosa se hizo visible para los demás, y dentro del auto Minako Aino sonrió triunfal al verlos a todos mirarla con incredulidad, especialmente Yaten, ella sentía que después de esto él la felicitaría, llenándola de besos y diciéndole cosas románticas, algo que siempre había esperado de él, sin embargo, faltaban menos de quinientos metros para llegar a la meta cuando escuchó un potente motor acercarse, y por el espejo retrovisor miró las luces de un auto y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era otro sino el auto negro de Deshy Master, el cual se acercaba a una velocidad sorprendente

-Esa mujer… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer?.- Se cuestionó Aino a si misma con incredulidad y temor.

Los integrantes de Dragón Cross, sonrieron al ver aparecer el auto de Deshy, y se miraron unos a otros en complicidad, pues sabían que ella llegaría hasta ellos en cuestión de segundos, coronándose como la gran triunfadora.

Yaten sonrió felizmente al ver el auto de su amada Deshy acercarse, dentro de sí sabía que ella ganaría, así que no oculto la felicidad que sentía al verla llegar y hacer esa triunfal entrada, sólo era cuestión de esperar unos minutos y él iría a su lado a felicitarla, después de todo por eso estaba ahí, por ella y para ella.

Por su parte Minako quiso acelerar, mas era imposible hacerlo, su auto no daba para más y entonces vio con terror como el auto de Deshy se emparejaba al de ella y después la rebasaba con inmensa facilidad, dejándola visiblemente atrás.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver llegar el auto de Deshy Master primero que el de Aino, pues todos habían notado que era la modelo quien se había acercado primero.

Tan sólo ver llegar el auto de Deshy y darse cuenta de que ella bajaba triunfal, Yaten sonrió y caminó hacia ella, quería besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, además de decirle cuanto la amaba, pero entonces notó que alguien venía detrás de él y antes de poder reaccionar, sintió como alguien lo quitaba del camino, empujándolo a un lado haciéndolo caer sentado en el piso

Aoshi por su parte al ver llegar y detenerse el auto de Deshy caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba ella, para darle un recibimiento digno de una ganadora, pero en su camino se topó con el cantante de pop, al cual empujo lejos de él, evitando así que se acercara a su chica.

-¿Qué te pasa bruto, imbécil?.- Preguntó rabioso al ver que había sido Aoshi quien lo había empujado, y su furia aumento al ver que su odiado rival no se inmutaba ante el insulto propinado y por el contrario lo miraba con burla al pasar al lado de él, caminando rápidamente y con una enorme sonrisa hacia Deshy quien acababa de bajar de su auto.

-¡Sabia que ganarías!.- Exclamó Aoshi.- ¡Esa es mi chica!.- Dijo sin dejar de besarla mientras sus manos la sostenían fuertemente de la cintura.

-Aoshi deja que le demos nosotros también un abrazo.- Comentó Sanosuke con picardía, pues sabia como reaccionaria el celoso de Aoshi.- También nosotros queremos felicitarla, no seas posesivo.- Dijo mirándolo con cinismo.

Aoshi los miró a todos de una forma tan sombría y penetrante, que hizo que Sanosuke borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y los demás no se atrevieran ni a respirar, no fue sino hasta que Rei se acercó a ellos que Aoshi permitió que los demás pudieran felicitar a su chica.

Deshy fue recibida con abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros y amigos de su banda quienes no dudaron en burlarse de la rubia modelo, haciéndola reír con las bromas que ellos hacían de la modelo.

-Felicidades Deshy, fue genial y el video y las fotografías quedaron a pedir de boca.- Dijo acercándose la modelo pelinegra.

-No esperaba menos de mi fotógrafa estrella.- Respondió Deshy.- ¿Dónde quedo la camarógrafa?.- Pregunto con picardía Deshy, pues sospechaba que esta debería estar muy entretenida con cierto rubio.

Rei sonrió ante la pregunta de Deshy y le comento.- En realidad fue Seiya Kou quien hizo ese trabajo, digamos que Makoto a última hora te dejo botado el trabajo.- dijo con fingida molestia en la voz.

Deshy sonrió para sí misma, había percibido claramente la atracción entre Makoto Kino y el hermano de Minako Aino, así que sin necesidad de que le dijeran en donde se encontraba, ella lo sospechaba, sin duda todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había esperado y para su placer la modelo rubia seria doblemente humillada, pues no solo había perdido la carrera sino que ahora tampoco contaría con el apoyo de su hermano y mucho menos de su novio Yaten Kuo, esto provocó en Deshy una sonrisa de burla que mostraba verdadera malicia, después de todo, las cosas habían salido tal y como ella lo esperaba, incluso había superado sus expectativas.

-Déjala, seguro tendrá mejores cosas que hacer que tomar fotos. Se lo pasaremos por alto porque, después de todo se esta divirtiendo, ¿no crees Rei?.- dijo Deshy con una enorme sonrisa cínica.

-Seguro que sí. Dijo sonriendo ella también con malicia.

Minako bajo del auto donde al bajar sólo fue recibida por Serena quien la estrechó en un abrazo, llorando junto con ella por su derrota.

-¿Dónde están Yaten y Andrew?.- Preguntó con tristeza.

-Andrew no lo sé, de pronto lo perdí de vista.- Respondió Serena.- Pero Yaten está allá.- Dijo señalando hacia su lado derecho

Minako volteó hacia donde señaló Serena y miró a Yaten él cual se encontraba muy molesto, tratando de limpiar su elegante traje sastre en color blanco, mientras Taiki estaba a un lado de él tratando de tranquilizarlo, pues Seiya brillaba por su ausencia, desde que había quedado prendado por la modelo pelinegra Rei Hino.

-¡Yatencito mi amor!.- Gritó con alegría y tristeza a la vez, mientras corría a su lado con los brazos abiertos.

-¡No me toques estúpida!.- Dijo con verdadera furia. ¿Qué demonios te pasa Minako, acaso no entiendes que no te quiero cerca?.- Dijo con molestia. mientras la miraba con furia.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No seas ridícula Minako, odio tus estúpidas lagrimas y tus patéticos pucheros, me tienes harto, no sé cómo te he soportado tanto tiempo, estoy seguro que si no fuera por ti, mi amada Deshy ahora estaría conmigo, pero ahora ella está en brazos de ese imbécil y yo aquí quedando como idiota por tu culpa, todo esto sucedió por tus estúpidos retos.

-Yaten por favor, no la trates así, ella no se merece que le hables de esa manera.- Respondió Taiki sorprendido al ver a su hermano pelear con la modelo de esa manera.

-¡Tú cállate Taiki, no te metas!.- Le gritó molesto Yaten.- Estoy harto de esta mujer escandalosa, de sus estúpidas lágrimas, de sus estúpidos pucheros, de ella en general, ya no la tolero, lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz, para así poder estar con la mujer que realmente amo.- Dijo Yaten con cierta malicia y furia.

-¡Yaten si me sigues tratando así, le voy a decir a Andrew, para que te ponga en tu lugar!.- Dijo Minako indignada y con mucho sentimiento.

Deshy se acercó hacia donde estaban discutiendo Yaten y MInako, caminando tomada de la mano de Aoshi, mientras escuchaba divertida la discusión entre ellos.

-Vaya Minako, se nota que no sabes perder, mira que desquitarte con los demás.- dijo Deshy con malicia, ganándose que ambos dejaran de discutir y voltearan a verla, mostrando cada uno distintas emociones.

Minako la miro con furia y temor, sabía que ella se estaba burlando de su mala suerte y para colmo, su amado Yaten ahora la miraba con rabia y decía que no la quería cerca de él.

Yaten por su lado dejo de mirar con odio a Minako al momento de escuchar la voz de Deshy, y se giró a mirar a la persona que era dueña de su corazón, encontrándose con que ella venia tomada de la mano de su rival Aoshi, esto encendió aun más la rabia que sentía hacia ese hombre.

Deshy le soltó con tono burlón y lleno de cinismo a la rubia.- ¡Vaya Aino!, creíste que tendrías a tres personas apoyándote y hasta ahora te das cuenta de que no tienes nada, porque según lo que veo solo esta ridícula de coletas es la única que sigue de tu lado.- Soltó una carcajada Deshy, provocando que la modelo la mirara furiosa y que Serena tan sólo escuchar que se referían a ella se puso a la defensiva.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme o…...- No termino de hablar ya que Deshy la miró con sus lacerantes y burlones ojos.

-¿O que estúpida?, no eres nada más que una ridícula al igual que Aino.- Le dijo Deshy acercándose demasiado a ella, plantándole cara, ante esto Serena sintió temblar de miedo, con tan sólo tenerla cerca y ver su imponente presencia, así que en un fallido intento de escapar, dio unos pasos hacia atrás pisando su vestido perdiendo de esa manera el equilibrio y cayendo de sentón sobre un charco de lodo, provocando la burla de Deshy.

-Vaya Aino de verdad eres tonta, mira tú gran apoyo, con sólo verme tembló de miedo.- Se burlo Deshy.

-Cállate aun tengo a mi bombón.- dijo con notable inseguridad la modelo mirando con temor a Deshy y pidiéndole a Yaten con la mirada suplicante que la apoyara.

-¿Tu bombón?- Se burló Deshy mirándola con sarcasmo.- De verdad que eres graciosa Aino, en vez de modelo debiste ser payaso, creo que te caería mas.- Seguía Deshy burlándose de ella.- Es demasiado obvio para cualquiera de los presentes que tu adorado "bombón", no se lleva nada bien contigo, es más me atrevo a afirmar que te desprecia.- Dijo con malicia la hermosa guitarrista.

-No te atrevas a insultarme, aunque ya no los tenga a ellos aun tengo a mi hermano y él me defenderá de todos tus insultos.- Dijo orgullosa, aunque sus ojos demostraban el inmenso temor que sentía hacia la guitarrista de Dragón Cross, así como la enorme tristeza al ver que Yaten no le dedicaba ni una mirada en señal de apoyo.

-¿Que tienes a tu hermano de tu lado, apoyándote?- Deshy soltó una carcajada llena de burla.- Tu hermano ahorita debe estar pero apoyado en Makoto.- Le dijo con malicia mientras una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en sus labios.

Minako no podía entender aquello ultimo que Deshy estaba diciendo, "Andrew apoyado en Makoto", fue entonces que de nuevo se preguntó dónde estaba Andrew, que había sucedido con él, porque de pronto había desaparecido de la vista de todos y las últimas palabras de Deshy resonaron en su mente, recordando entonces como en más de una ocasión, su hermano Andrew, había comentado sobre lo bien que se veía Makoto Kino en lencería, fue en ese momento que una enorme ira la invadió y llena de rabia caminó hacia donde se encontraba estacionado el auto de Andrew.

Minako abrió entonces la puerta trasera del auto de su hermano y observó a Makoto Kino recostada de espaldas en el asiento trasero, desnuda y con el cabello revuelto y lo que más la indignó fue ver a Andrew entre las piernas de ella también desnudo.

-Pero que… ¡Andrew por dios!... ¿que haces?.- Gritó escandalizada al ver a su hermano desnudo y prácticamente fornicando.

Andrew levantó su rostro y miró con furia a su hermana, pues no se esperaba que ella los descubriera y menos que los pusiera en evidencia, pero más al ver como se alejó dejando la puerta abierta, mostrándole a todos lo que él y Makoto estaban haciendo.

-¡Mínimo hubieras cerrado la puerta, estúpida Minako!.- Dijo molesto Andrew, mientras se estiraba para tratar de cerrar la puerta del auto.

-No puede ser, la loca de tu hermana echándome a perder mi gran día.- Gruñó molesta Makoto mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Minako iba a decir algo, pero de pronto escucho esa risa sarcástica que tanto odiaba, y antes de poder siquiera voltear hacia donde estaba Deshy, sintió como la hermosa guitarrista la jalaba del brazo alejándola de la puerta del auto de Andrew.

-Ustedes sigan dándole duro ahí adentro, no pueden dejar esto a medias, y no se preocupen yo me encargo de Aino.- Dijo cerrando la puerta del auto de Andrew no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa picara a Makoto.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?.- Preguntó molesta Minako a Deshy mirándola retadoramente cuando la alejó del auto de su hermano.- ¿Como es posible qué esa alimaña de Makoto haga de él lo que se le da la gana?, mi hermano nunca había actuado así, no puedo creer que mi hermano enloquezca por esa zorra, ¿acaso se pusieron de acuerdo, para humillarme?.- Preguntó con furia mientras miraba a Deshy Master sonreírle burlonamente.

-Por supuesto que no Aino, sólo estoy dejando a tu hermano disfrutar de la vida y gozar lo que deba gozar, no seas envidiosa, además, tú y yo tenemos ciertas cositas de que hablar.- Se burló Deshy mirándola con malicia mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de Minako y entonces sin que la modelo lo esperara sintió un fuerte jalón en su cabello y vio con horror como la hermosa guitarrista le arrancaba el moño rojo que adornaba siempre su cabellera.

.- Hayyyy, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?.- Preguntó con furia la modelo quien se sobaba la cabeza debido a que varios cabellos habían sido arrancados a la par con su moño.

-Sólo tomo mi trofeo.- Respondió Deshy burlona, mientras desbarataba el moño y lo tiraba al piso, aplastándolo con sus botas.- ¿Recuerdas que hicimos una apuesta, Minako?.- Le soltó con malicia mientras sus hermosos ojos marrón, brillaban con burla y una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en su rostro.

La rubia modelo tembló de miedo tan sólo recordar lo que habían apostado en caso de que fuera ella quien perdiera, en ese momento deseaba no haber retado nunca a Deshy Master y mucho menos haber aceptado lo que ella pedía a cambio si salía victoriosa, jamás pensó que esto pudiera sucederle, sabía que en ese momento se dejó llevar por la rabia, pero ella no se atrevería, ¿o si?.

-Por supuesto no estábamos hablando en serio.- Soltó con verdadero nerviosismo, mientras comenzaba a temblar de miedo y vergüenza, mientras en sus ojos se leía la suplica silenciosa hacia la hermosa guitarrista para que no cobrara la apuesta.

Deshy ignorando por completo lo que la modelo decía, la empujó al piso, haciendo que cayera sentada sobre un charco de lodo, Minako se molesto ante esto y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse Deshy la empujo con el pie, colocándolo sobre su estomago, obligándola de esta manera a quedar completamente acostada sobre el charco, clavándole el tacón de su bota para evitar que quisiera levantarse de nuevo.

-Una de las cosas que pedí es que al momento que perdieras te usaría de tapete.- Se burlo Deshy mientras cruzaba del otro lado usando a Minako como puente, en ese momento Rei se acercó a la hermosa guitarrista con unas tijeras.

-También acepto cortarse el pelo Deshy, ¿lo recuerdas?.- Dijo con burla y malicia la modelo pelinegra.

¿-Crees que lo olvidaría Rei?, eso nunca, esto será divertido.- Dijo con burla tomando las tijeras que traía la pelinegra en la mano.

Minako palideció al ver las tijeras en manos de Deshy Master e inconscientemente se deslizo más hacia atrás, manchando por completo su vestido en el lodo.

-¡No permitiré que le hagas nada a Minako, yo estoy aquí para defenderla!.- Gritó Serena.- ¡No puedes ser tan malvada!.- Le dijo con temor,

-Hazte a un lado Serena, si no quieres terminar pelona tú también.- Le dijo Rei en forma burlona y sarcástica.

-Tranquila Rei.- Se burló Deshy.- Sencillamente si la señorita Aino no cumple con su parte del trato, su adorado bombón volverá a la cárcel y por muchos años, para cuando salga Aino será una anciana.- Dijo con malicia

Minako tan sólo escuchar aquello se hinco ante Deshy, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, implorando piedad por ella y por su amado Yaten.

-¡Por favor Deshy, no lo hagas!, no perjudiques a Yaten, y ten piedad, no me hagas pagar esa apuesta, por favor.- Suplicaba lastimeramente la rubia.

-Una a puesta es una apuesta Aino, esa fue tu intención desde el principio, así que no me vengas ahora con lloriqueos, y cumple, así que déjate de estupideces y límpiame las botas.- Dijo con desdén Deshy, mirándola con burla y sonriendo con verdadera malicia.

-¿Cómo?, ¿ a… a que te refieres?.- Preguntó Minako desconcertada y asustada al ver la mirada y la sonrisa burlona que la hermosa guitarrista le brindaba.

-Que me limpies las botas, ¡con tu lengua!, es parte del trato, recuerdas.- Dijo con burla al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la modelo.- Date prisa que no tengo todo tu tiempo.- Le ordeno con fuerza.

Minako sintiéndose temerosa, rabiosa y humillada entonces se agachó y con su lengua comenzó a lamer las botas de Deshy, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan pequeña, tan humillada, tan poca cosa, y mucho menos ante otra persona, ella había sido siempre la reina, la que ordenaba y desdeñaba a los demás, y ahora se encontraba del otro lado ante aquella mujer imponente, que la atemorizaba a más no poder.

Minako escuchaba con rabia contenida, como Deshy Master se carcajeaba con burla de ella, entonces repentinamente sintió como la hermosa guitarrista tiraba de su cabello y entonces comenzó a ver con horror largos mechones de cabello rubio cayendo al piso, cerca de ella, y escuchó a Serena llorar y gritar horrorizada.

-¡No, no te atrevas, por favor déjala!.- Suplicaba entre sollozos Serena, al ver como Deshy Master cortaba el cabello de Minako, mientras intentaba acercase a la guitarrista para detenerla.

-¡Atrás rubia estúpida!.- Dijo Deshy.-¿ O quieres quedarte pelona en solidaridad con Aino?.- Dijo con burla mientras la miraba con malicia.

Serena temerosa de que Deshy cumpliera su amenaza, retrocedió unos pasos y cuando estuvo algo lejos intento correr, dejando atrás y olvidándose de Minako, pero no pudo seguir avanzando pues al momento de girar uno de sus tacones se dobló, haciéndola caer fuertemente contra el piso, la modelo soltó un chillido de dolor al sentir su tobillo lastimado.

Seiya Y Taiki intentaron acercarse a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse, pero una mirada de Rei, les advirtio que ni siquiera lo intentaran, pues ni ella, ni Makoto, ni mucho menos los chicos de Dragon Cross iban a permitirlo.

Al mismo tiempo Minako veía como la única persona que le decía que la apoyaría siempre, se alejaba de ella, abandonándola a su suerte y haciéndola sentir aun más miserable y humillada

-¡No te vayas, no me dejes aquí!, por favor ¡No puedes dejarme sola Serena, no puedes ser tan cobarde!.- Dijo Minako entre lágrimas.

-Bien Minako, aun falta una parte del contrato que debes cumplir, espero no se te olvide.- Se burló Deshy.- Lo recuerdas?.- Le dijo con la sonrisa mas diabólica y burlona de la que era capaz.

-No te atreverás a pedirme eso, por favor eso no, Deshy por favor, ya no me humilles mas, por favor, te lo suplico.

-Que no me atreveré Minako, no existe una buena razón para que no lo haga, recuerdas que esto quedo acordado desde el principio, fue parte del trato que tu aceptaste, claro que te hare cumplirlo, después de todo aun puedo devolver al imbécil de tu noviecito a la cárcel y encerrarlo tantos años que no volverías a verlo durante muchísimo tiempo.- Dijo Deshy con malicia y cinismo.

Minako al ver que no le serviría de nada apelar a la compasión de Deshy Master, y al ver que ella aun tenía un as por jugar, se rindió y con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro le dijo en un lastimero susurro.- Para mañana tendrás lo que quieres.- Dijo sin poder contener su llanto.

Aoshi se acercó a Deshy, rodeándola con un fuerte abrazo por la espalda, atrapando posesivamente su cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, apartándola de esta manera de los demás.

Una vez que estaban algo alejados, Aoshi soltó levemente a Deshy y girándola hacia él, la miró seriamente a los ojos, para después atrapar sus labios en un beso salvaje y sumamente posesivo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, transmitiéndole así lo molesto que se sentía al ver como ella parecía gozar en hacer sufrir a la rubia, y no es que estuviera molesto por el sufrimiento de esta, ya que la rubia le era bastante indiferente, no sentía ni la mas mínima compasión por ella, pero al ver el trato que la hermosa guitarrista le daba a la modelo, lo hacía pensar que tal vez su amada Deshy, pudiera poner sus ojos en el imbécil de Yaten Kuo y eso le hacía sentir que la sangre le hervía de rabia y sus celos aumentaban, mostrándose posesivo y agresivo con su adorada Deshy.

-Deshy notó inmediatamente los sentimientos del chico y lo que pretendía, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, así que sin rodeos le pregunto.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Aoshi?.- Dijo con molestia mientras intentaba librarse del posesivo abrazo del chico.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en molestar a esa rubia?.- Preguntó molesto mirándola a los ojos, aferrándola más a él, evitando así que ella se soltara.

-¿Ahora la defiendes?.- Preguntó Deshy con marcado cinismo, soltándose de su abrazo mientras lo miraba sarcásticamente y lo empujaba lejos de ella, fingiendo una inocencia que lejos estaba de tener, pues conocía perfectamente el porqué Aoshi actuaba de esa manera.

-¡Sabes que no es eso, lo que menos me importa es esa tipa!.- Se acercó Aoshi a ella, tomándola posesivamente de los hombros en un acto de desesperación al verla actuar así, no entendía porque tenía que hacer todo más difícil, y sobre todo, no entendía porque, su amada Deshy parecía gozar al hacerlo rabiar, ¿que acaso no se daba cuenta cuanto lo lastimaba cada vez que actuaba con esa indiferencia, cada vez que ella posaba sus ojos en otro hombre? No podía comprender, porque si él la amaba, y se lo demostraba a cada momento, ella no era capaz de corresponder de la misma forma e intensidad a sus sentimientos, porque siempre parecía levantar una barrera impenetrable entre ambos.

-¿Si no es eso?, ¿Entonces que es Aoshi?.- Lo cuestionó de forma retadora, mientras sus ojos lo miraban penetrantemente.

-Es porque pareces estar celosa de que esa tipa sea la novia del imbécil de Kuo.- Dijo con furia, sin apartar su penetrante mirada de la de ella, y sin soltarla de su apretado agarre.

-No digas estupideces Aoshi, ¿realmente me crees capaz de comportarme de esa forma tan estúpida, o de encelarme de una niñata mimada y ridícula como Aino y mas por un imbécil como Yaten Kuo?- Lo cuestionó clavándole una mirada penetrante y fría.- Me decepcionas Aoshi, creí que me conocías, tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo no me encadeno a nadie, el amor es una estupidez con la cual no quiero cargar, y si molesto a esa tipa es solo porque simplemente me divierte hacer rabiar a esa ridícula, además claro que tengo mis razones personales que te aclaro nada tienen que ver con ese enano. ¿Ahora, podríamos retirarnos?, estoy cansada y tus celos estúpidos me agotan.- Dijo con fastidio mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico y se daba media vuelta encaminándose hacia su auto.

Aoshi se quedo estático en su sitio, sin saber que responderle a la hermosa guitarrista, después de todo ella tenía razón estaba celoso, celoso del imbécil de Kuo.

Deshy volteo hacia Aoshi al darse cuenta que este no la seguía, y al verlo ahí con la mirada perdida, sintió cierto remordimiento que sólo con él sentía al tratarlo así, después de todo, era, Aoshi, así que dejando completamente de lado la molestia que sintió en un principio con él, lo llamó con su voz más sensual diciéndole.- Vamos Aoshi, me prometiste celebrar mi victoria, recuerdas.

La voz sensual de Deshy hizo reaccionar de inmediato al apuesto chico, quien de inmediato se acercó a ella y la abrazó posesivamente, para después apoderarse de sus labios en un intenso y feroz beso cargado de pasión y deseo, el cual ella correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Aoshi al ver como ella correspondía, bajo sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica y apretó sus glúteos pegándola a él, para que ella sintiera como su miembro comenzaba a despertar.

Deshy al sentir el miembro endurecido de Aoshi, no pudo evitar gemir complacida, y separando sus labios ligeramente de los de él le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo.- Continuemos con esto en tu departamento.

Aoshi la miró profundamente y sonrió de lado, mientras apretaba juguetonamente el trasero de su chica diciéndole en silencio que eso es lo que más deseaba.

Deshy iba rumbo a su auto con Aoshi a su lado abrazándola por la cintura, cuando de pronto escucho que Minako Aino le gritaba a la vez que lanzaba algo, la hermosa guitarrista percibió esto y se giro hacia donde estaba la modelo y vio como esta lanzaba una piedra con toda la intención de golpearla, lo cual lejos de intimidarla, la hizo reír, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y soltándose del abrazo de Aoshi, avanzo unos pasos y sin esfuerzo alguno detuvo la trayectoria de esta con su mano y casi como si se tratara de un juego de tenis, tomó la piedra y la lanzo de vuelta con tal fuerza, que para la modelo rubia era imposible esquivarla, y sin poder evitarlo, la piedra se estampo contra su rostro haciéndola soltar un alarido de dolor.

Deshy caminó acercándose a la modelo seguida de Aoshi, los demás chicos de su banda, a quienes se les notaba molestos por lo que la rubia había intentado hacer, así como Rei que no dejaba de insultar a la modelo y los hermanos Kuo, donde Yaten iba furioso y dispuesto a reprender a su ex novia por haber pensado en lastimar a su amada Deshy.

Deshy se paro frente a la modelo que seguía llorando de dolor mientras masajeaba su frente, la hermosa guitarrista de Dragón Cross la miro con ironía y sarcasmo y le soltó una advertencia que para todos los presentes quedo más que clara.- Eso Aino es para que no se te ocurra querer volver a pasarte de lista, si quieres problemas créeme que los tendrás, estas advertida.- Terminó diciendo mientras se daba media vuelta

-¡Estúpida, ¿como te atreves?, que no sabes que yo tengo gente que me apoya y defiende, te arrepentirás, vas a pagar muy caro esto, Serena, Yaten y Andrew están de mi lado y se vengaran de ti!.- Dijo tratando de intimidar a la hermosa guitarrista de Dragón Cross.

Deshy la miró y sarcásticamente levanto una ceja a la vez que una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro ante las palabras de Minako.

-¿Dijiste de tu lado?.- Pregunto cínicamente la hermosa guitarrista, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa curvaba sus labios.

-Pero que estupideces dices Minako, en verdad estás loca, yo jamás podría apoyarte y menos si intentas dañar a Deshy.- Dijo Yaten molesto.

Minako tembló al ver que su amado Yaten no la apoyaba, así que volteó a ver a Serena, implorando su apoyo, pero esta, lejos de defenderla y apoyarla como en otras ocasiones se encogió de hombros y moviendo negativamente la cabeza, demostrándole con esto que en esta ocasión no la apoyaría, pues ella misma se encontraba temerosa de la presencia de Deshy.

-¡Eres una maldita cobarde, Serena!.- Gruñó molesta Minako.- ¡Afortunadamente aun cuento con mi hermano, el me va defender de todos ustedes!.- El dará la cara por mí como siempre lo ha hecho.

Justo en ese momento Andrew bajó de su auto y Minako vio como su hermano ayudaba a la modelo castaña, para que bajara también, una vez que estuvieron fuera del auto, Andrew abrazó a la chica y caminaron hacia ellos, para nadie era un secreto lo que esos dos habían estado haciendo, y más al verlos bajar con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello despeinado, Minako rabiaba al saber que su hermano se pudiera calentar con alguien como Makoto Kino, pero lo conocía y sabia que gustaba seducir chicas fáciles, las cuales después botaba sin más, y aunque tenía sus dudas, quería pensar que como de costumbre era sólo una calentura pasajera que se le quitaría con un revolcón.

-¡Andrew!.- Le grito la modelo a su hermano llamando su atención.

Andrew volteó a ver a su hermana, e inmediatamente se sorprendió al verla prácticamente pelona y su largo cabello rubio, esparcido en el suelo, su vestido completamente manchado de lodo y un enorme golpe en la frente, Andrew no lograba entender que había pasado, mas de pronto fue sacado de su impresión al escuchar una carcajada de su acompañante Makoto, la cual reía burlándose de la modelo rubia, y aunque al principio Andrew trato de disimularlo no pudo evitar soltar también él, una sonora carcajada.

Minako llena de ira se levantó, abriéndose paso entre todos y quiso atacar a su rival de oficio la cual se burlaba de ella al ver el estado deplorable en que se encontraba, la modelo rubia intento abofetear a la modelo castaña, pero para su sorpresa su hermano se interpuso entre ellas, y tomando a Minako con fuerza de la muñeca, la detuvo mientras la miraba recriminatoriamente.

-¡Mucho cuidado con atreverte a golpear a Mako porque no respondo Minako, me olvidare de que eres mi hermana y de que eres mujer!... ¿me entendiste?.- Dijo terminantemente, clavando sus ojos en los de su hermana, advirtiéndole así, que no estaba bromeando.

La rubia clavó sus ojos azules en los de su hermano, tan idénticos a los suyos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a borbotones, mientras palidecía y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Andrew?, te desconozco, nunca antes me habías tratado así, ¿acaso te estás poniendo a defender a esta maldita zorra que desde siempre ha querido quitarme mi lugar en Naoko's Secret?.

-Eso no es verdad, si tengo ese trabajo ha sido gracias a mi esfuerzo.- Se defendió Makoto.- Y aun así ni Rei ni yo hemos logrado sobresalir, y todo porque tú y Serena fueron las que se acostaron con no sé cuantos para obtener el puesto que tienen, y yo, tuve que aguantarme y ser la segunda junto con Rei porque tú y la insulsa de tu prima usaron sus artimañas.

Deshy quien miraba divertida la escena entre Aino y su amiga Makoto, no se contuvo al escuchar lo que la modelo castaña le decía a la rubia y soltó una carcajada llena de burla, atrayendo así la mirada de la rubia, la cual se sintió más humillada y avergonzada al sentirse descubierta, porque después de esas declaraciones toda su pantomima de niña buena, acababa de derrumbarse por completo ante sus ojos y ante los ojos de su amado Yaten.

-Vaya, vaya, con que Minako Aino, la modelo principal de Naokos, tiene ese puesto debido a que se revolcó con gente importante.- Se burló Deshy.- Ya decía yo que por talento esas dos no eran las más cotizadas en el Naoko's Secret, aunque me pregunto, ¿quien fue tan estúpido como para meterse con este par de frígidas?, porque alguien poderoso fue el que se sacrifico, aunque no logro hacerme a la idea de quién fue el necesitado.- Decía divertida Deshy, haciendo reír a Aoshi y sus demás compañeros de la banda, así como a Makoto y Rei

-El sacrificado fue el señor Takeru, Deshy, el esposo de Naoko.- Dijo Rei acercándose a ellos.

-El gordo calvo, ese que se cree el mayor metrosexual del mundo.- Se burló Deshy.- Tenía que ser, sólo un viejo imbécil como Takeru se conformaría con un par de rubias frígidas y estúpidas.- Dijo con malicia mientras miraba a las rubias.

Minako volteó a ver a su hermano buscando su apoyo pero al ver que este ni siquiera la miraba, se enfureció y le grito con molestia.- ¿No vas a decir nada Andrew?, deberías estar defendiéndome de estas arpías, que se la han pasado humillándome.

-En realidad sólo tengo algo que decir Minako.- Respondió Andrew.- Y es que me siento muy avergonzado por todo lo que acabo de escuchar y no sólo eso, tu comportamiento de hoy, deja mucho que desear, cada día me voy dando cuenta que eres una niña bastante inmadura, que no acepta ni sabe perder, y lo peor de todo Minako, es que siempre te pusieras ante todos como una santa cuando en todo te has valido de artimañas y trampas para conseguir lo que quieres, ahora resulta que eres una cualquiera y todo para poder ser el rostro de Naoko's Secret, ahora comprendo porque tú y Serena han sido las imágenes principales, aun cuando hay otras modelos más indicadas para ello, yo sabía que el que nuestros padres te consintieran tanto no era bueno, ahora no eres más que una prostituta mimada, me das vergüenza.- Después de reprender a su hermana, Andrew volteó a ver a su amante.- Makoto, ¿nos vamos?, no soporto estar más aquí, necesito olvidarme de esto y relajarme.- Dijo masajeándose las sienes en clara señal de fastidio.

-Claro Andrew, es mejor retirarnos antes de que esto empeore, si es que eso es posible.- Dijo la castaña mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

Makoto se acercó a Rei entregándole sus llaves.- Rei llévate el auto, por ahora me iré en el auto de Andrew, y no te preocupes estaremos bien, sólo no me esperes, lo más seguro es que hoy no regrese a casa ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra, la cual sonrió en complicidad.

Makoto se acercó a la hermosa guitarrista de Dragón Cross.- Deshy nosotros nos retiramos, gracias por esta divertida velada, nunca me había divertido tanto ni tampoco pensé encontrar a un galán como Andrew. Todo gracias a ti, por favor cuídate y festeja con tu chico, quien en verdad luce ansioso.- Le dijo con picardía mientras miraba a Aoshi como no se separaba de su ahora mejor amiga, Deshy Master.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a retirarse, Makoto y Andrew fueron los primeros en irse en el auto del chico, seguidos después por Rei que se fue en el auto de Makoto.

Los otros tres integrantes de Dragon Cross se acercaron a Deshy y Aoshi e intercabiaron algunas opiniones sobre el ensayo que tendrían al dia siguiente, así como para comentar otras trivialidades.

-Bueno Deshy nosotros nos retiramos, mañana nos veremos en el estudio, tu guitarra, me comentaron ya tiene cuerdas nuevas y esta lista para que la pruebes, así que mañana la llevare, cuídense y no se desvelen mucho.- Les dijo con picardía Archer, el apuesto platinado y tecladista del grupo.

-De acuerdo Archer, nos veremos mañana y más vale que no se te olvide mi guitarra.- Dijo Deshy con una sonrisa divertida, algo que a Yaten quien se encontraba a cierta distancia de ella, le llamó la atención, pues nunca la había visto sonreír así.

-No nunca haría algo así, preferiría enfrentarme a un dragón sanguinario que a ti enojada.- Soltó Archer en broma mientras se reía abiertamente, haciendo reír a los demás chicos y a la misma Deshy.

-Síguele Archer, que entonces si me conocerás enojada, y créeme no te gustara.- Dijo Deshy en tono de broma mientras seguía riendo ante las bromas de sus amigos y compañeros de grupo.

-En ese caso le pedimos a Aoshi que calme al dragón.- Soltó Kenshin, también en broma, captando la atención del aludido, haciéndolo sonreír maliciosamente de lado, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Deshy, en un apretado y posesivo abrazo, dándoles a entender que él se haría cargo, lo cual los hizo sonreír a todos con malicia al ver el acto de su celoso y posesivo compañero.

Los chicos de Dragón Cross se despidieron de Deshy y se retiraron en el auto de Archer, quedándose con ella solamente Aoshi.

Al final solo Deshy, Aoshi, Yaten y sus hermanos y por supuesto Mina y Serena, eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar.

Deshy se soltó del abrazo de Aoshi para sacar las llaves de su auto, mientras Aoshi se acercó a este para ver que tanto daño había sufrido durante la carrera, dándose cuenta de inmediato, que los golpes no eran graves, mientras tanto Deshy recibió una llamada a su celular y se alejó un poco para contestar siendo seguida por un par de orbes verde olivo.

Una vez que Deshy guardara su celular, Yaten aprovechando que ya no había tantas personas alrededor se acercó a ella, reuniendo valor para hablarle, pues tenía la extraña idea de que insistiendo lograría conquistarla y entrar en su corazón, quedando él como el único hombre en su vida.

-Emm, Deshy, muchas felicidades por...- Dijo nervioso Yaten, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido ya que en ese momento Aoshi llego hasta ellos y acercándose a Deshy Master, la tomó de la cintura levantándola en vilo para después besarla pasionalmente mientras una de sus manos bajaba hacia el delicioso trasero de la chica, apretándolo, mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso posesivo y abrazador.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse a escasos centímetros, ambos se miraron en complicidad, deseándose el uno al otro, entonces el acaricio la espalda de la hermosa chica mientras le decía.-Vamos a mi departamento preciosa, el que hayas ganado es algo que debemos festejar.- Aoshi volteó a ver despectivamente a Yaten.- Tú y yo solos.- Dijo apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios.

Deshy cortó el beso dejando al chico excitado y volteando a ver a Yaten Kuo.- Sí Aoshi vayamos a festejar solos tú y yo, sin nadie que estorbe.

-Eso me gusta, vámonos, porque si me haces esperar más aquí, no me importara que haya personas, te hare el amor aquí mismo.- Dijo con la voz enronquecida por el deseo, el apuesto chico.

Deshy y Aoshi caminaron hacia el auto, subiendo Deshy en el asiento del copiloto ya que sería Aoshi quien conduciría, pero tan terco como era Yaten Kuo, este quiso acercarse a ese auto y abrir la puerta del lado de ella y si era necesario la sacaría de ahí por la fuerza pues estaba decidido a que Aoshi no se quedaría con ella, y justo cuando Yaten se acercó al auto, Aoshi encendió el motor y acelero, arrancando velozmente, provocando que un remolino de arena se levantara antes de partir haciendo que el impecable traje sastre de Yaten se ensuciara.

-¡Maldito imbécil, no importa lo que hagas Deshy será mía, como siempre ha debido ser, la alejare de tu lado, ya lo veras!.- Dijo con furia el menor de los Kuo.

-No insistas Yaten, entiende que esa mujer no es para ti.- Dijo Taiki preocupado.

Yaten volteó a ver a su hermano molesto.

- No te metas Taiki, ella será mía tarde o temprano, ahora vámonos de aquí, estoy harto de todo esto.- Decía con coraje mientras veía hacia donde había arrancado el auto de su amada Deshy.

Inmediatamente Taiki y Seiya subieron al auto de su hermano menor dispuestos a partir, pero entonces unas muy asustadas Serena y Minako se acercaron.

-¿Podrían llevarnos a casa?, el auto de Mina no arranca.- Pidió Serena.

Seiya abrió la puerta, dispuesto a dejar que subieran, pero entonces Yaten volteó a verlo con furia y le sentencio que ella no se subirían en su auto, alegando que ellas tenían gran culpa de que Deshy no lo aceptara y lo hubiera rechazado, y que si seguían insistiendo en llevarlas, los acusaría con su mamá y conociendo la predilección que tenia la señora Kou por el menor de sus hijos a Seiya y Taiki no les quedo de otra, más que como vil peleles hacer lo que al hermano menor les decía, después de todo también era su auto, así que sin más remedio dejaron en medio de la oscura carretera a las dos rubias que lloraban asustadas.

-No puedo creer que mi bombón nos haga esto, y todo por esa estúpida, porque no me ama a mí como la ama a ella, porque si yo si lo amo.- Lloraba la rubia.

-Es solo un berrinche Mina, ya se le pasara, ahora háblale por teléfono a tío Andrew para que venga por nosotras.- Lloraba Serena temerosa.

-Mi celular no tiene batería, préstame el tuyo.- Dijo temblando la joven.

-Lo olvide en casa.- Dijo palideciendo al ver que no lo traía en su bolsa.

Las dos rubias asustadas comenzaron a caminar por la oscura carretera pero para su mala suerte la lluvia no se hizo esperar y pronto ambas estaban empapadas, asustadas y solas, y los truenos esa noche parecían estar en su contra al igual que el viento, ya que estos resonaban muy fuerte, asustándolas más, así que no les quedo más remedio que refugiarse en el auto de Minako, hasta que llegara la mañana.

**N/A: Bien, esta noche no tengo inspiración para notas finales. Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	6. Chapter 6 El poder del karma

**El poder del Karma.**

Dentro de la mansión Kou, en la habitación con mejor vista de la ciudad y la mas amplia de todas, la cual estaba adornada con cientos de posters de la hermosa guitarrista Deshy Master, se encontraba el menor de los hermanos Kuo frente a su espejo, alisando su cabello platinado y revisando que su traje sastre blanco estuviera impecable, buscando tener todo listo para la hora de partir hacia el estadio donde el y sus hermanos abrirían el concierto de la famosa banda Dragon Cross, en el cual tocaba su amada Deshy.

Si bien sus hermanos le habían manifestado reiteradamente que no deseaban abrir ese concierto, al final habían terminado accedido por temor a que la guitarrista Deshy Master decidiera encarcelar a su hermano menor, y arruinar aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado, Seiya y Taiki estaban molestos ante esta situación, pero a diferencia de ellos, Yaten se encontraba feliz y bastante nervioso como pocas veces lo había estado, ni siquiera aquella vez en que fue su primera presentación ante el publico, Yaten siempre conservó su postura arrogante y nunca permitió que los nervios lo traicionaran ni siquiera ante una multitud de personas, pero esta vez era distinto, deseaba dar su mejor esfuerzo para así ganarse el corazón de su amada Deshy, le demostraría lo que sabia hacer en el escenario y ella quedaría impresionada, estaba seguro de ello.

De pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta e hizo un gesto de desgano, realmente le molestaba que lo interrumpieran mientras él sólo tenia en mente quedar perfecto para su amada chica.

-¿Quién, es?- preguntó con molestia, pero sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.

-Soy Taiki… ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto con tono monótono.

-Si estas aquí es porque algo quieres, pasa de una buena vez.- dijo con fastidio.

Taiki entro a la habitación de Yaten y se sorprendió al verlo vestido como si fuera a una fiesta de gala, o a alguna entrega de premios.

-¿Por qué estas vestido de esa manera a estas horas del día Yaten?.- Preguntó realmente confundido, pues no recordaba que tuvieran alguna presentación.

-Como que por que, obviamente me preparo para el concierto, algo que tú deberías haber hecho ya.- Dijo Yaten tomando dos lociones.- ¿Dime Taiki, cual crees que le agrade mas a mi Deshy, Armani o Huggo Boss?

-Pero de que demonios estas hablando Yaten, ya te diste cuenta que aun faltan mas de 6 horas para ese concierto, te has vuelto loco enano, no veo la razón del porque estar listo cuando apenas son las 3 de la tarde… En verdad no se lo que te pasa, actúas tan extraño.

-No actuó extraño, es sólo que quiero estar perfecto para mi Deshy, para que cuando me vea quede sorprendida.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enano, en verdad eres un estúpido, entiéndelo de una buena vez, a esa mujer, no le interesas en lo mas mínimo, por favor Yaten bájate de una buena vez de esa nube, ella solo ha buscado humillarte y lo peor es que tu se lo has permitido, y metete esto en la cabeza, si Seiya y yo aceptamos abrir ese concierto es para asegurarnos de que esa tipa loca no intente volver a meterte en la cárcel, aunque bien merecido te lo tienes enano, sólo a ti se te ocurre meterte con ella.- Dijo muy molesto Taiki.- No sé que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza Yaten, pero esto terminara muy mal, y lo sabes, entiéndelo, solo seremos humillados... A ella no le interesas ni tú, ni el grupo, sólo quiere vengarse y tú se lo permitiste, y lo peor es que nos arrastraste a nosotros también.- Dijo con frustración el mayor de los Kuo.

-Eso no es verdad, mi Deshy no es así, ella solo se preocupa por nosotros y aunque digas que no esta interesada en mi, yo no lo creo, si no lo sabes ya estuvimos juntos, y si ella accedió a estar conmigo es porque aunque en publico lo niegue, en el fondo Deshy Master siente algo por mi, y si por alguna extraña razón fuera cierto lo que dices y ella no sienta nada por mi, ese no es ningún problema porque yo sé que me ganare su amor, encontrare la manera de llegar a su corazón y la hare mi esposa.

- De verdad has perdido la razón Yaten, ella no siente nada por ti, y te recuerdo que por estar con ella fuiste a dar a la cárcel, porque ella te acusó de haberla forzado, eso no es acceder, y tu sigues diciendo que disfrutaron el estar juntos. Yaten abre los ojos, sólo fue por calentura, entiéndelo, ella te odia y no descansara hasta verte completamente humillado.- Dijo con enojo el chico.-…¿Sabes? ya no quiero hablar sobre el tema... Venia a invitarte con nosotros al club, Seiya y yo queremos relajarnos un poco e iremos a nadar, aunque viéndote supongo no querrás ir… ¿o si?- Preguntó él chico.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo Yaten ofendido.- Me tomó mas de dos horas arreglarme bien para mi Deshy, además… ¿para que ir, para encontrarme con la estúpida loca de Minako?... Olvídalo, mejor termino de alistarme, no quiero que se me pase ningún detalle, debo estar perfecto para mi princesa.- Dijo el menor de los Kuo mientras le lanzaba un beso a un poster de cuerpo entero de Deshy Master, que tenia pegado a un lado de su comoda.

-En verdad te desconozco Yaten, y para tu información ni ella ni Serena, han ido al club estos días, me entere por una amiga que tenemos en común, que al parecer Serena y Minako han estado bastante enfermas de gripe desde hace mas de una semana, ahora que lo pienso seria desde el día de la carrera en que tú te aferraste en que no las dejáramos subir a tu auto, ¿como te hace sentir eso Yaten?, porque si están así es por tu culpa, por dejarlas botadas en medio de la nada.

No me importa Taiki, si la estúpida de Minako y su patética prima están así, es solamente culpa de ellas, por atreverse a desafiar a mi adorada Deshy,- Dijo él chico soltando una carcajada al recordar que las habían dejado en medio de la carretera, pero sobre todo al recordar el momento en que su amada Deshy había cobrado su apuesta dejándola pelona.

-¡Deshy es genial, sin duda cortarle el cabello fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho!, además Minako se lo busco, desafiar a Deshy le costó muy caro y me alegro que aprendiera su lección, no volverá a molestar a mi hermosa guitarrista.- Dijo con cinismo el chico.

-Estas loco Yaten, como puedes decir esas estupideces, Minako es tu novia, hace solo unos días presumías ante los medios su relación y ahora.- Dijo Taiki molesto

Bien los has dicho Taiki, eso era antes y sabes bien que sólo fue por publicidad, Minako es una ñoña idiota que sólo logra sacarme de quicio, tú sabes que a quien realmente amo es a Deshy.- Dijo entre suspiros.

Eres un imbécil enano.- Salió Taiki de la habitación dando un portazo.

No importa lo que digan, yo solo te amo a ti mi hermosa Deshy.- Dijo mientras delineaba el rostro de la hermosa guitarrista de Dragon Cross que había salido en la portada de una revista.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Dentro del cuarto en el estudio de grabación, los miembros de Dragon Cross, se encontraban ensayando un poco antes de la presentación, algunos minutos después estos dieron por terminado el ensayo y comenzaron a recoger sus instrumentos, los cuales fueron transportados por el personal de la disquera con rumbo al estadio donde tendría lugar su concierto, así uno a uno se levantaron para ir saliendo, hasta que al final quedaron sólo Deshy y Aoshi.

-Bien es hora de irnos, ¿vienes?.- Preguntó Deshy al apuesto vocalista, mientras se desentumía y caminaba hacia la salida, pero antes de siquiera poder tomar el picaporte para abrir la puerta, Aoshi atrapó su muñeca y la jaló fuertemente para hacerla girarse, hasta que quedo frente a frente con el.

-¿Qué te sucede, Aoshi?, preguntó confundida la chica al no entender la reacción de su compañero.

-¿Cómo preguntas que me sucede Deshy?- Dijo molesto Aoshi.- Te habida dicho claramente que yo no quería que esos imbéciles ridículos abrieran nuestro concierto, sabes que no tolero que ese maldito enano intente acercarse a ti.

-Puedes no quererlo tu, pero yo si quiero que lo hagan, además no seas estúpido, ese enano debe estar ahí por una razón, pronto sabrás a que me refiero, créeme no te arrepentirás, no seas celoso Aoshi.- Dijo con una picara sonrisa en los labios, que sólo logró encender la ira del chico, pero a la vez lo excitó salvajemente.

Deshy besó ligeramente los labios del chico y se soltó de su agarre, y cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de estudio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Aoshi la tomó de la cintura levantándola en vilo y arrinconándola contra la pared y su cuerpo, el cual pego a la hermosa chica, que ella notó inmediatamente la excitación del chico, este la beso apasionada y salvajemente, pues sabia que Deshy amaba que el fuera tan posesivo y no se equivocaba, ya que ella correspondió al beso con esa posesividad característica en ella, mordiéndolo y saboreando su lengua húmeda, mientras le encajaba las uñas en la espalda y enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del apuesto chico.

-¡Me enloqueces!.- Dijo entrecortadamente Aoshi, con voz ronca por la excitación.- ¡Quiero hacerte el amor!.- Le susurró suavemente a la chica, mientras la apretaba contra su palpitante erección, Deshy, ardía en deseos de tirarlo sobre el piso, lanzarse encima de él, desnudarlo y sentir ese excitante y poderoso miembro viril dentro de ella, penetrándola salvajemente, pero a pesar de la desbordante excitación que sentía, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse y desenredando las piernas de la cintura de Aoshi, se puso de pie y empujo al chico, separándolo de ella, mientras veía como el la miraba confundido y frustrado.

-Sabes que me encanta tener sexo contigo Aoshi, y siempre logras excitarme bastante, pero ahora no es el momento, sabes que odio llegar tarde a los conciertos, si estamos en el lugar que estamos, es gracias a nuestros fans y ellos merecen todo nuestro respeto y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que siendo puntuales, ¿no lo crees Aoshi?- Dijo con seriedad la hermosa guitarrista, mientras lo miraba fijamente, dejándole claro al chico que no cambiaria de parecer.

Aoshi estaba verdaderamente frustrado, sabia que Deshy tenia razón en lo que acababa de decirle, pero a pesar de ello, él la necesitaba, sabia que la amaba demasiado y día a día se daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba estar cerca de ella, de no dejarla ir nunca mas, pero Deshy era demasiado independiente, amaba demasiado su libertad y siempre encontraba la manera de bloquear sus planes, siempre iba un paso delante de él, y él no podía soportar esa idea, no soportaba el no tenerla a su lado. Deshy era lo que el mas amaba y el solo recordar que en mas de una ocasión ella había estado con otro, lo hacia hervir de celos, pero que podía hacer si ella no lo aceptaba como el esperaba, solo le quedaba esperar, esperar ese momento en que él se ganara su corazón.

-Me escuchas Aoshi, es tarde y debemos irnos, además, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer antes del concierto.- Dijo mientras sonreía con malicia.

Aoshi no pudo evitar sentirse furioso, pues sabia perfectamente a que se refería Deshy con eso tan importante, y no pudo hacer mas nada que salir molesto del cuarto de estudio, siguiendo a sus compañeros de la banda, o mas bien dicho siguiéndola a ella, siempre era así, ella encontraba la manera de salirse con la suya y siempre obtener lo que se proponía y él, él la amaba tanto que soportaba todo por ella.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la mansión Aino, Minako quien desde hace una semana no salía de su habitación, donde se la pasaba llorando desde el día de la carrera, lamentándose de la humillación recibida por parte de Deshy, por la perdida de su cabello, por saber que su trabajo en el Naoko´s peligraba, y no por haberse ausentado toda una semana, sino mas bien por la humillación publica que tuvo que pasar al haber tenido que responder en esa entrevista previamente preparada por Deshy Master, donde se le había cuestionado que si era verdad que era la imagen principal de Naoko´s debido a que había tenido romances con varias personas importantes, entre ellas el esposo de Naoko´s, eso había terminado de humillarla, pues sabia que esa entrevista que aunque no había salido en vivo, estaba en poder de Deshy Master, y tal y como ella le había dicho, si le daba la gana la transmitiría no a nivel nacional, sino internacional, después de todo tenia los medios para hacerlo, eso la tenia bastante preocupada, ya que sabia que la guitarrista de Dragon Cross, era capaz de hacerlo, y a pesar de que le había rogado y llorado para que no la obligara a hacer eso, de nada sirvió, pues Deshy Master termino saliéndose con la suya, ya que Minako Aino tuvo k humillarse una vez mas por amor a su adorado Yaten, del cual ahora no tenia ni siquiera su apoyo, ya que este la había despreciado durante la carrera y después de esa entrevista ella estaba segura no querría verla mas, ahora si sabia que lo había perdido para siempre y que jamás volvería a contar con su apoyo y amor.

Minako se sentía miserable, fea, sin ganas de hacer nada, pero después de tantos días sin comer, su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse y siguiendo el consejo de su madre, al fin se animo a salir de su habitación, poniéndose previamente una mascada en la cabeza, para que nadie notara su calva, ya que debido a lo maltratado que le había quedado el cabello, había tenido que recurrir a raparse completamente, esto había sido un golpe bajo en su vanidad, le dolía mucho perder esa cabellera rubia de la cual se sentía tan orgullosa y aunque su madre le había dicho que dejara de preocuparse, que su cabello volvería a crecer, eso la ayudo un poco a sentirse mejor y salió discretamente para dirigirse a la cocina.

Hasta ese momento Minako había rechazado varias invitaciones a salir para no mostrarle al mundo su calvicie, alegando que había estado enferma de gripe, debido a que el día de la carrera se había empapado, y pues había terminado bastante constipada igual que su prima Serena, eso le había ayudado para evitar comentarios y que alguien la viera en tan deplorable aspecto, siguió caminando pensativa cuando de pronto escuchó voces que provenían de la sala, y al asomarse pudo distinguir la silueta de Andrew y la de su padre, quienes conversaban animadamente sobre una chica, a la que él se refería como su novia.

-Me sorprendes Andrew, jamás creí que escucharía esa palabra salir de tu boca, mi hijo al fin sentó cabeza, me alegra mucho saber que ahora tienes una novia que realmente te atrapo, felicidades hijo.- Escuchó Minako que su padre le decía a Andrew.- Estaba preocupado de que nuca se me haría conocerte una bella novia ya que siempre decías que eso no era para ti, pero me da mucho gusto hijo, dime quien es la chica, acaso la conozco.

-Estoy seguro de que al menos de vista si padre.- Sonrió Andrew.- Seguramente la has visto en televisión, revistas o en alguno de los eventos de Naoko´s Secret en que hemos ido, porque la mujer que se robó mi corazón es la bella Makoto Kino.. Dijo el chico en un tono enamoradizo.

Minako no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió la sangre hervirle de rabia, como era posible que su hermano el irresponsable, hablara de una novia formalmente y mas que esa novia fuera la estúpida de Makoto su acérrima rival, ella había creído que lo que había pasado entre ellos dos aquella noche sólo se había sido una calentura, una buena noche de sexo y nada mas, pero que esto llegara al grado de que su hermano la convirtiera en su novia, cuando el siempre había dicho que los formalismos era algo que no formaba parte de sus planes, que artimaña sucia abra utilizado la tal Kino para atraparlo de esa manera, cómo era posible que se hiciera novio de su mayor rival en el mundo de la moda?, y lo que era peor, cómo era posible que se hiciera novio de una de las amigas de su eterna enemiga y peor rival, la guitarrista Deshy Master.

-¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo Andrew?.- Salió Minako llena de furia y mirándolo con ira contenida.- Como puedes decir esa estupidez, tu no puedes hacerme esto, quien demonios crees que es esa estúpida, esa mujer es.- Minako no pudo terminar de hablar pues Andrew clavó sus ojos en ella y la miró con seriedad y furia.

-Mucho cuidado con decir una estupidez MInako, Makoto Kino es la mujer que amo, mi novia y no dudo que en un futuro cercano, mi esposa, y tendrás que tragarte tu lengua de víbora, porque no por tus acostumbrados berrinches voy a dejarla, así que te callas, espero haber hablado claro.- dijo molesto el chico.

-Minako se quedo en silencio un momento, asustada al ver la fuerte reacción de su hermano, aquel hermano que hasta antes de esa carrera, la defendía de todo y de todos, pero ahora por un par de nalgas, acababa de cambiarla, a ella a Minako la súper modelo, esto la lleno de coraje y en un arranque de furia le grito mientras sollozaba.- ¡No puedes, no puedes hacerme esto, no te atrevas!.- Decia con furia y frustración mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con los puños en una clara rabieta.

Andrew se harto de las niñerías de su hermana menor y agarrando sus manos, la detuvo mientras la miraba a los ojos y le decía con voz muy seria.- Basta ya Minako, es hora que empieces a madurar, y dejes tus berrinches de niña consentida de lado, eres tan infantil que por eso todo mundo te hace a un lado, y metete bien esto en la cabeza, Makoto es mi novia, te guste o no, ahora debo marcharme porque ella me esta esperando para ir al concierto de Dragon Cross.

-MInako no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, su propio hermano iría al concierto de ese grupo de cuarta, ese al cual pertenecía Deshy Master.- ¡No Andrew, tu no, tu no puedes ir a ese concierto, no puedes traicionarme así, por favor tu no!.- Lloraba y pataleaba la rubia mientras su padre trataba de contenerla, hasta que el hombre se harto de su actitud infantil y le habló tan fuertemente que la dejó callada de inmediato.

-¡Ya basta Minako, tu hermano tiene razón eres una infantil, debes madurar y dejar estas niñerías de una buena vez, y mas te vale que hagas caso a las palabras de Andrew, esa chica es su novia y te guste o no tendrás que soportarla!.- Dijo con autoridad el hombre.

Minako comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente, desde que oso retar a la guitarrista de Dragon Cross, todo parecía salirle mal, de un tiempo a la fecha, nada le salía como ella deseaba, todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada s ele escurría de las manos, se había quedado sin auto, su hermano la traicionaba con su peor rival de pasarela, su amado Yaten la despreciaba y ahora su padre le gritaba, todo por culpa de Deshy Master, ella era la culpable de todas sus desgracias, no sólo la había humillado, le había robado todo, comenzando con su hermoso cabello, poniendo a su hermano en su contra y provocando que perdiera su relación con su adorado Yaten, y aun estaba ese video que ella sabia muy bien que al momento en que fuera difundido, estaría acabada, ¿que mas podría sucederle para estar en peor situación?... Sin duda no se imaginaba algo mas humillante que todo eso.- Minako se sentía desamparada y mas sola que nunca.

-0-0-0-

**Ryu`s Stadium **

Los miembros de Dragon Cross arribaron al estadio para prepara todo antes de su presentación, algunos revisaban que los instrumentos estuvieran bien y checaban la afinación, mientras el personal del stage, verificaba que todos los cables estuvieran listos, que los amplificadores y micrófonos funcionaran a la perfección, así como otros checaban que las luces estuvieran acomodadas adecuadamente, para la correcta iluminación del escenario, los fuegos pirotécnicos también fueron previamente verificados, todo en el estadio era un ir y venir del personal del stage, pero los chicos de Dargon Cross se encontraban tranquilos, ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de reacciones, y ellos solo se dedicaban a esperar el momento oportuno, para salir a donde sus miles de fans los esperaban impacientes, mientras los vitoreaban con fuerza, por toda la explanada se podían observar cartelones y lonas con el logo de la banda o con el nombre de alguno de los integrantes de la banda.

El estadio estaba repleto de chicos góticos, metaleros, punks y darks, los cuales se dieron cita desde temprana hora para poder estar lo mas cerca posible de su banda metalera favorita, así como para poder adquirir la mercancía que se vendía en las instalaciones del estadio, llamando la atención de todos que al presentar su boleto se les entregara una bolsa negra con una leyenda firmada por los integrantes de la banda, en donde se podía leer "NO ABRIR HASTA QUE DE INICIO EL CONCIERTO Y LA PRIMERA BANDA COMIENCE A TOCAR, GRACIAS" . ATTE DRAGON CROSS **\m/**. Claramente todos los chicos se emocionaron al recibir un obsequio proveniente de su banda favorita.

Deshy a diferencia de sus compañeros no llego al estadio, ella aprovecho para escabullirse en su auto hasta la casa de Makoto, que para su suerte estaba a pocas calles del estadio, Deshy y Mako habían acordado anteriormente que ella se encontraría con los Kuo en ese lugar, ya que debía entregarles la ropa con la que debían aparecer en el escenario, para abrir el concierto.

Deshy arribó a la mansión de Makoto donde fue recibida por el guardia, quien ya tenia previa orden de dejarla pasar sin preguntarle nada, tan sólo verla llegar, el guardia le abrió la reja para que la hermosa chica entrara, no sin antes mostrarse sorprendido por ver la vestimenta tan sexy de la hermosa guitarrista, Deshy no se inmuto, estaba acostumbrada a que muchos no conocieran el estilo gótico, además suponía que el resto de amistades de Makoto debían ser de la society como ellos llamaban a aquellos que no pertenecían a su comunidad.

Deshy estacionó su auto y entro sin detenerse a tocar, pues sabia que Makoto ya la esperaba, cuando iba cruzando el vestíbulo, una de las criadas la saludo amablemente y se ofreció a llevarla hasta la sala donde se encontraba la dueña de la casa, una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la estancia, la criada se retiro no sin antes ofrecerle sus servicios a la hermosa guitarrista, ella amablemente rechazó la oferta y se dispuso a entrar, una vez que abrió la puerta miro a Andrew sentado en el sofá con Makoto sentada sobre en sus piernas, besándola apasionadamente, Deshy levanto una ceja divertida ante la escena, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cínicamente al ver en una esquina de la estancia, casi como si estuvieran castigados, a los tres hermanos Kuo, los cuales se mostraban visiblemente incomodos y muy serios.

Aquello sin duda fue algo bastante gracioso para Deshy, quien sin poder reprimirlo mas, soltó una carcajada llamando así la atención de todos los presentes, Makoto interrumpió su beso con Andrew y volteo mirando a la hermosa guitarrista con expresión de complicidad, Andrew la miro y le sonrió, mientras él y Makoto se levantaban para saludarla, pero lo mas gracioso fue ver las expresiones de Taiki y Seiya, a kilómetros se notaba que no la toleraban, aunque eso no quito que la recorrieran con la vista en mas de una ocasión, lo que hizo a la hermosa chica sonreír con burla, pero nada fue tan gracioso como cuando vio a Yaten sonreírle mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, en una clara señal de que deseaba abrazarla, Deshy ni se inmuto, ni se movió de lugar, solo espero a que Yaten se acercara lo suficiente, para hacerse a un lado y ver como yaten del mismo impulso se estrellaba contra la puerta de cristal que estaba tras ella, eso terminó de hacerla retorcerse de risa, mientras Makoto y Andrew estallaban en carcajadas y los otros dos Kuo movían negativamente la cabeza, apenados por las estupideces de su hermano menor.

Deshy no podía dejar de reírse, y mas cuando vio al menor de los Kuo voltear con la nariz enrojecida debido al golpe y aun así sonriéndole, mientras le decía lo feliz que estaba de volver a verla.

Seiya y Taiki no podían creer lo bajo que había caído su hermano al comportarse de esa manera, y mas al ver como era la burla de la guitarrista y los otros dos, quienes no paraban de reírse de él.

Makoto y Andrew se acercaron a Deshy, quien aun se reía de Yaten, pero al verlos cambio su expresión y sonrió en complicidad con sus dos amigos, saludándose amistosamente, mientras Deshy miraba pícaramente a Makoto y le decía.-Mako, no sabia que fueras vouyerista cabrona, asi que te gusta tener publico a la hora del cachondeo, mira de lo que me vengo enterando.- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¿Publico, estos?.- Se carcajeó Makoto al ver la frustración de los Kuo, el menor por hacer el ridículo y los otros por ver a su hermano hacerlo.

-Hay Deshy, la verdad ni siquiera me acordaba que estaban aquí, ni los había tomado en cuenta, y como estuvieron tan callados y estoicos, casi parecían estatuas, eso ayudó a que me olvidara de ellos, ¿verdad Andrew?- Dijo la chica pensativamente.

Sí Mako, era como si estuviéramos tu y yo sólos.- Dijo apoyando a la chica.

Deshy sonrió con malicia pues sabia que era poco el tiempo que tenia así que sin detenerse por mas tiempo, poso su mirada llena de burla en los tres hermanos.

-Bien es el momento, aquí tengo la ropa que cada uno se pondrá, de hecho había pensado elegirla yo, pero mejor decidí que cada uno tomara lo que mejor le acomode, aunque no hay mucho de donde elegir, fue difícil encontrar ropa para tres esqueletos andantes y con esas desproporciones en tamaño, en fin, es hora de que se cambien, Mako, puedes prestarme tu jardín.- Dijo Deshy en tono serio

Makoto arqueó una de sus cejas, mientras le preguntaba.- Mi jardín Deshy, claro pero podrían usar el cuarto de huéspedes, para que se cambien, así no…La chica no término de hablar ya que Deshy la interrumpió.

Claro que no Mako, el cuarto de huéspedes es para huéspedes y estos tres están de intrusos aquí, así que el jardín esta bien, después d todo el clima esta agradable que puede pasar. Dijo sonriendo con cinismo.

Makoto miró la sonrisa de Deshy y supo de inmediato que estaba disfrutando esto y para seguirle el juego le dijo.- Sólo cuídalos de que no vayan a pisar mis flores o que no se vayan a pinchar el trasero con los rosales.- Dijo visiblemente divertida, mientras su novio se carcajeaba a un lado de ella.

-Deshy estaba riéndose de las ocurrencias de Makoto, mientras le decía.- Ya se cuanto amas tu jardín Mako, pero no te preocupes, yo los vigilare personalmente, ya que ire con ellos para apresurarlos ya que se nos hace tarde y odio llegar tarde a un concierto.- Dijo con seguridad la hermosa guitarrista.

-Ten cuidado Deshy, no valla a ser que te acusen con mamá Kou este trio de nenitas.- Dijo Andrew con burla.

-Para lo que me importa Andrew, de hecho no dudo que lo hagan, los bebitos solo saben hacer eso, correr con mamita, total mamita paga para que logren algo o no.- Respondió Deshy con la misma burla y a la vez insinuando que nada de lo que tenían había sido por ellos mismos, haciendo que aquel momento en la mansión Kino para los Kou fuera un lugar de humillación donde eran sobajados.

Minutos después, Deshy se encontraba en el hermoso jardín de la mansión Kino, el cual estaba repleto de hermosas flores de todos tipos y colores, así como de imponentes arboles de cerezo, los cuales encantaron a Deshy, admitiendo el buen gusto de Makoto a la que le encantaba la naturaleza, pero mas que en el bello jardín, la hermosa guitarrista estaba disfrutando la razón por la cual estaban ahí, no dejaría pasar un minuto mas para ver a los Three Lights vestidos como góticos o al menos intentarlo, pensaba la chica con burla.

-Seiya y Taiki, den un paso al frente, ahora.- Dijo con autoridad y burla Deshy.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes maldita, acaso es necesario tanta estupideces?- Gruñó Seiya.

-Cuidadito con hablarme así imbécil, no se te olvide que no solo puedo devolver al enano a la cárcel, sino que también puedo arruinar a tu patético grupo de cuarta, entendiste.- Dijo Deshy sonriendo de una forma tan malvada que hizo que Seiya y los otros dos, se guardaran cualquier comentario que pensaran hacer.

-Sabes iba a dejarlos escoger su ropa, pero en vista de sus altanerías y la poca paciencia que tienen, se las daré yo misma, después de todo no hay mucho de donde escoger, tres flacos con tremendas proporciones en tamaño, es difícil encontrar algo acorde, debí meterlos en una botarga a cada uno.- Dijo con seriedad, mientras poco a poco sonreía con burla al imaginarse a los hermanos Kuo en semejante situación.

Deshy metió la mano dentro de la bolsa negra y saco una playera negra sin manga ceñida al cuerpo, un pantalón negro de gabardina, botas corvus de cinta y dos pulseras de picos, La hermosa guitarrista se acercó a Seiya y sin preguntarle su opinión le dio la ropa y le dijo, esto te pondrás tu.- Dijo autoritariamente.

-No es mi estilo.- Dijo Seiya visiblemente molesto

-Y acaso crees que me importa lo que pienses o tu estilo, imbécil.- Respondió Deshy mientras lo veía con cinismo a la vez que levantaba una ceja, en señal de burla.

Bien para Taiki, será este pantalón negro de gabardina, y la playera negra con la calavera al frente, unas botas corvus con picos en el empeine y unas muñequeras de estoperoles, y de una vez te advierto a la primera queja voy y demando a tu hermanito el enano así que mejor mantén la boca cerrada.- Dijo con burla la chica.

Deshy posó entonces sus ojos en el menor de los hermanos, el cual se mostraba visiblemente nervioso, la hermosa guitarrista noto como este se sonrojaba cuando ella lo miro tan intensamente como acostumbraba hacerlo, y esbozó una sonrisa llena de burla, que a Yaten le pareció tan maléfica pero a la vez tan seductora, el sabia cuanto amaba pero también odiaba esa sonrisa, pues sabia de sobra que era de él de quien se burlaba, Yaten sentía que se odiaba así mismo por amarla de esa manera, por haberla amado desde la primera vez que la había visto en el reality show de la familia Master, pero como no amarla, si no solo era hermosa, era la mujer ideal, que el deseaba para si, así que sin esperar a que ella lo llamara, se adelanto a preguntarle sensualmente, tratando aso de llamar su atención de una forma en que el pudiera salir beneficiado ante los ojos de ella.

-Dime mi Deshy preciosa, ¿que es lo que tienes para mi?, no importa que sea, me lo pondré con gusto, ya que se que lo escogiste especialmente para mi.- Dijo visiblemente nervioso, pero aun asi con cierta arrogancia, que a la hermosa guitarrista solo le causo gracias al ver a alguien tan patético como el menor de los Kuo.

- Vaya con tu enorme arrogancia enano, desde cuando tanta maldita confianza, en verdad que eres un imbécil, pero ahora eso no importa, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender, así que no me interrumpas mas, sólo dedícate a hacer lo que digo, así que te pondrás este pantalón de mezclilla negro ceñidos al cuerpo, esta playera negra con una calavera rosa enfrente, no puedes quejarte es de muy buena marca, como veraz pura calidad como acostumbras niño Armani, y de accesorios, me agrada esta gargantilla de picos y esta cadena plateada, además de un par de pulseras tipo liga, son varias y debes ponerlas todas juntas, para que luzcan, ah casi lo olvido, para complementar, estos magníficos tenis converse negro con cuadros rosas, así combinan a la perfección con la playera.- Dijo la hermosa chica con una sonrisa irónica, mientras le entregaba a Yaten las prendas seleccionadas para el.

Yaten sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco a ella y tomó la ropa, no le agradaba mucho el estilo, pero si ella quería que él se pusiera eso, lo haría con tal de agradarle y que ella lo viera con mas cariño, porque él estaba seguro que cuando su gran amor Deshy Master, lo viera vestido al estilo de ella, entonces posaría sus ojos en él, mirándolo con amor.

-Yaten tomo cada prenda y las miro sin un dejo de duda, mientras le decía a la chica.- Me encanta la ropa, es perfecta para mi, por fin podre verme al estilo que tanto te gusta.- Dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sabia que mentía, pues ese tipo de ropa era algo que él nunca se hubiera imaginado usar, pero por su gran amor Deshy Master, haría lo que fuera.

-Así que sigues intentando hacer puntos conmigo Yaten, mira que divertido, me pregunto hasta que extremos estarás dispuesto a llegar, seria interesante averiguarlo, aunque lamentablemente ahorita ya no hay tiempo así que ¡Ha desvestirse de una maldita vez, y háganlo rápido, después de todo la ropa se les cae sola, son extremadamente flacos, asi que no creo que les lleve mucho tiempo!.- Dijo con burla la guitarrista.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a desvestirse tal como lo había ordenado Deshy Master, mientras cada uno iba despojándose de su respectivo traje sastre, sentimientos de enojo, frustración, furia, vergüenza, se apoderaban de Seiya y Taiki, siendo Yaten el único que parecía disfrutarlo, los trajes amarillo, rojo y blanco quedaron sobre el césped mientras los tres hermanos Kuo quedaron al fin semidesnudos, ya que solo los cubrían los calzoncillos, ninguno se atrevió a decir ni una palabra se sentían demasiado expuestos, pero entonces escucharon una carcajada proveniente de Deshy Master, la cual los hizo sentirse intimidados y terriblemente humillados.

-Vaya, pensé que al ser niños de mami estarían mejor cuidados, mírense nada mas, si sólo son un costal de huesos, creo k mejor ni les pegunto donde dejaron los músculos, seguramente se cayeron junto con sus ridículos trajes Armani, ah ya se, son esos que se inflan para parecer mas buenones.- Se burló Deshy mientras los miraba intimidándolos, pero entonces posó sus ojos en Yaten y pudo notar como en sus calzoncillos se podía apreciar una gran erección.

Excitado Yaten.- Pregunto Deshy levantando una ceja en una clara señal de burla.- No veo la razón, deberías sentirte apenado por ser taaaann cortito, y no hablo de tu estatura.- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Cuando estábamos en tu camerino y te hice el amor no dijiste lo mismo.- Dijo tratando de defenderse, pues sabia que ella lo había disfrutado, la había escuchado gemir, eso significaba que lo había disfrutado.

Deshy caminó hacia él, acercándosele provocativamente a los labios, casi como si fuera a besarlo, pero entonces Yaten se doblo al sentir un rodillazo en su entrepierna haciéndolo trastabillar y caer de sentón sobre un pequeño rosal.

-¿Hacer el amor imbécil?, vaya que ahora haces bromitas enano, ¿dices que yo hice el amor, contigo?.- Se burló Deshy.- Pero que imbécil eres, nunca había escuchado cosa mas patética, Yaten Yaten, lo que yo hice contigo fue desestresarme de un día pesado, a veces divertirse es la mejor terapia y mira que me reí bastante, por cierto le has dicho a tus hermanos que te encanta llevar esposas en las bolsas del pantalón, aunque eso al menos sirvió para experimentar, porque jamás lo había hecho con alguien tan pequeñito, pero me di cuenta de que eres demasiado pequeño, para hacer el amor, pues tengo a Aoshi o a cualquiera de los otros chicos de la banda.

-0-0-0-

**Ryu`s Stadium**

El estadio se encontraba abarrotado con miles de fans, los cuales traían consigo enormes cartelones o lonas con el emblema de la banda, gritando a coro "Dragon Cross" o el nombre de los integrantes de su banda, mientras esperaban a que su grupo idolatrado saliera al escenario para deleitarlos con sus canciones mas exitosas mientras en una de las salas vip que se encontraban mas cercanas al escenario se encontraban Makoto y Rei, la primera acompañada por Andrew a quien no dejaba de besar y la segunda acompañada de un amigo.

-Si que el estadio esta a punto de explotar, nunca había visto a tantas personas reunidas para ver a un solo grupo.- Comentó Andrew visiblemente sorprendido.

-Eso es porque estos chicos son buenos en lo que hacen, son reconocidos internacionalmente, que podías esperar Andrew.- Dijo Makoto minera besaba fogosamente a Andrew y este aprovechaba para tomar una de las piernas de la chica y acariciar su muslo.

-De aquí nos iremos a otro lugar donde podamos estar solos, ¿De acuerdo?.- Le dijo lujuriosamente al oído.

-Dejen de hacer eso.- Comentó Rei.- ¿No se dan cuenta de que estamos en un lugar publico?

-Mira que recatadita me saliste Rei, deberías tú también acercarte mas a tu guapo acompañante.- Respondió Makoto estallando en carcajadas.

De pronto las luces del escenario se encendieron, los reflectores comenzaron a parpadear y comenzó a salir humo sobre el escenario, esto provocó euforia entre los fans de Dragon Cross, los cuales gritaban de jubilo, esperando escuchar una de las excelentes entradas de su grupo favorito, mas entonces las luces iluminaron a los Three Lights que hicieron su entrada cantando una de sus canciones ya conocidas titulada:

"Quiero ser mas que tu amigo"

_No se porque te permití, que te alejaras tu de mi,_

_Mi corazón siente morir, por no tenerte hoy aquí_

_Yo nunca tuve en mí existir, una emoción tan grande así_

_Como al mirarte sonreír y con tu voz llamarme a mí_

_Pero entonces te perdí, tu me dejaste solo aquí_

_Con un vacío y un dolor, que yo albergue en mi corazón_

_Yo no podía imaginar que no creyeras que era real_

_Que yo te amara de verdad, pues fui tu amigo años atrás_

_Un compañero hasta el final, que solo podía pensar_

_En ser aquel que besaras y que a su lado tu estarás…_

Al principio los fans de Dragon Cross no daban crédito a lo que veían, sobre el escenario, en vez de aparecer su grupo favorito, estaban tres poseurs cantando una canción estúpida, por lo cual no se hizo esperar la molestia por parte del publico, los cuales la mayor parte pertenecían a la comunidad gótica, o eran metaleros e incluso darks, todos ellos amantes de la música del Thrash Metal.

Casi de inmediato comenzaron a abuchear a los Three Lights, y la mayoría recordaron la bolsita que les había sido entregada al entrar al estadio, los fans se dieron cuenta al abrirla que esta contenía varios huevos y tomates, así que sin esperar a nada mas comenzaron a lanzarlos sobre los tres integrantes del grupo de pop, al mismo tiempo que les proferían insultos y les exigían que se bajaran y dejaran de mancillar el escenario, en el cual sólo los chicos de Dragon Cross merecían estar.

Los fans estaban verdaderamente molestos, los abucheos no paraban, así como los huevos y tomatazos, el publico enardecido comenzó a exigir mediante insultos y gritos que bajaran ante la indignación de ver a un grupo ridículo y sin el mas mínimo talento, pero también estaban molestos debido a que uno de los integrantes de ese grupo, intento violar a su guitarrista favorita, la hermosa Deshy Master.

-Lárguense imbéciles, regresen con su mamita, ya se les paso la hora de dormir nenitas, largo, bajen a eso payasos, emos de pacotilla, poseurs.- Se escuchaban los gritos del publico, y entonces Yaten dejó de cantar asustado, pues en esa ocasión se habia atrevido a ser el solista, mandando a Seiya al teclado, cuando escuchó la forma en que se referían a ellos, sintió que su garganta se secaba y ya no pudo seguir, sintiéndose humillado e intimidado.

-Querido publico, tranquilo, todo esta bien, nosotros sólo abriremos el concierto.- Trataba de contenerlos Yaten.- Es mas porque no les cantamos una canción de su grupo favorito... ¡ Dragon Cross!, díganos cual es su favorita.- Dijo con temor, pues esperaba que no se salieran las cosas de control, ya que se veía bajo el escenario, como el personal de seguridad estaba batallando para contener a los furiosos fans.

-¡Bajen del escenario, niñatos de mierda, emos, poseur!.- Se seguían escuchando los gritos acompañados de tomates y huevos, incluso algunas piedras, por lo cual los hermanos Kuo huyeron inmediatamente tras bastidores para protegerse de no recibir mas embistes por parte de los fans.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten entraron tras el escenario con las playeras manchadas y con varios golpes en el rostro.

-Esto si que es diferente a lo que me hubiera imaginado, esto es mas divertido de lo que hubiera esperado.- Se carcajeaba Darien.- ¿Ustedes ya lo sabían, Verdad?.- preguntó aun carcajeándose.

-Por supuesto, Deshy nos comento esta magnifica idea, aunque aun no sabíamos que esperar, Deshy Master es una caja de sorpresas y siempre son bastante interesantes.- Respondió Rei entre risas, mientras le dedicaba una mirada divertida a Makoto, quien al igual que Andrew estaba atacada de la risa.

-0-0-0-

Detrás del escenario, los integrantes de Dragon Cross reían al ver como los Three Light habían entrado tras el telón, humillados, con varios golpes y embarrados de pies a cabeza de tomate y huevo.

Lo que provocó mas burla entre los integrantes de Dragon Cross fue el ver la exageración de accesorios y las extrañas combinaciones que vestía cada uno, mostrándose muy lejos del ideal en su cultura gótica en todo sentido, esto los tenia en verdad divertidos, así que las carcajadas y burlas por parte de los chicos, sobre todo de Aoshi no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Como demonios pensaron que vistiéndose así se verían como un verdadero gótico? Lucen en verdad patéticos.- se burló Kenshin, mientras los miraba con ironia.

-Lucen como un par de emos de pacotilla, de hecho creo que un emo tiene mejor gusto.- Rió Archer quien miró a Deshy sonreír con malicia, entonces fue cuando entendió el porque los había "invitado" a ser ellos, quienes abrieran el concierto

Eres terrible Deshy, esto seguramente es obra tuya, estoy segurísimo que el modelito de estos ñoños es cortesía tuya, te luciste Deshy, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, que bueno que soy de tus mejores amigos, de verdad no me gustaría tenerte de enemiga.- Dijo pícaramente Archer, el apuesto platinado de Dragon Cross, mientras hacia sonreír a la hermosa guitarrista y su mejor amiga.

-Que esperabas Archer, ellos tienen la culpa por creerse conocedores de una cultura de la que ni siquiera habían escuchado, son tan estúpidos que confunden a un gótico con un insignificante emo, sólo ve las estúpidas cancioncitas que tienen en su repertorio, hasta escalofríos sentí, jamás había escuchado tanta ridiculez junta.- Dijo con burla la chica, haciendo que todos sus compañeros se burlaran de los tres cantantes de pop.

Los tres cantantes de pop, se sentían humillados cada vez mas, pero a pesar de eso Yaten aun tenia la esperanza de que Deshy lo amara, que ella lo humillaba de esa manera, debido a que los otros integrantes de Dragon Cross estaban ahí, y lo mas seguro es que ellos la estuvieran chantajeando nuevamente, así que armándose de valor intento acercarse a la hermosa guitarrista, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aoshi, el cual lo miraba con burla, mientras abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura a Deshy Master y le besaba el cuello.

Yaten sintió la sangre hervirle al ver como ese zarrapastroso abrazaba a su adorada Deshy y enfurecido intento acercarse al metalero, el cual soltó a la hermosa guitarrista y se acercó al menor de los Kuo, Yaten al verlo acercarse a él, levantó su puño dispuesto a arremeterlo contra el rostro de Aoshi y así poder demostrarle que era el único que merecía quedarse con Deshy, pero para su sorpresa el vocalista de Dragon Cross detuvo su puño.

Aoshi lo miro y le dijo con la voz mas tenebrosa de la que era poseedor.- Deja a mi hembra en paz, ella es sólo mía, entendiste, maldito imbécil, no eres mas que un patético gusano.- Dicho esto, lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que Yaten por un momento estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero fue sostenido por sus hermanos, quienes lo alentaban a que dejara de molestar al cantante metalero.

Los ojos de Yaten se cristalizaron, sintió las lagrimas que quemaban sus ojos amenazando con salir lo cual le hizo ganarse mas burlas de parte de los integrantes de Dragon Cross.

Yaten altanero y arrogante como era, no se quedó tranquilo y le gritó al metalero.- Pues no me importa lo que digas, Deshy fue mía y será mía, ya lo veraz, te la quitare, ella me amara a mí.- Dijo con una voz completamente insegura, mientras miraba al metalero a los ojos.

Aoshi se acercó a Yaten y lo tomo de la solapa, levantándolo con relativa facilidad varios centímetros del suelo, debido a su corta estatura, a pesar de que sus hermanos estaban a un lado de él tratando de protegerlo.

-¡No intentes querer meterte conmigo enano ridículo y mas vale que no intentes acercarte nuevamente a mi chica, porque no abra una próxima vez, si vuelvo a verte cerca de mi Deshy, puedes estar seguro que te destrozare la cara de niñita.- Dijo Aoshi con furia y mirando amenazadoramente al menor de los Kuo, el cual lo miraba visiblemente aterrado, lo cual provoco que Deshy rompiera en una sonora carcajada.

-¡Por favor, suéltalo, ya no le hagan mas daño!.- Pidió Seiya al vocalista de Dragon Cross, siendo claramente ignorado.

Deshy sonrió cínicamente y miró a Aoshi mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, ocasionando que el chico la mirara confundido y furioso a la vez.

-¿Que ocurre Deshy?.- Preguntó con rabia el chico, mientras la veía sonreír y ella lo miraba con ironía.

Dime Aoshi, ¿te atreverás a golpearlo?.- Lo cuestionó Deshy sin dejar de sonreír mientras le lanzaba una mirada cínica y movía la cabeza negativamente lo cual le hizo ganarse una mirada rabiosa de Aoshi.

-¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en defenderlo?... ¡Deshy contéstame!. Preguntó Aoshi molesto a la hermosa chica.

-No te enojes Aoshi, es sólo que recordé que mas de una vez, dijiste ser incapaz de golpear a una niña, por mas que se lo mereciera, y no me gustaría verte romper tu palabra, bueno además de la cara del enano.- Dijo Deshy, tocándole el hombro al chico metalero mientras se carcajeaba de sus propias palabras.

-Aoshi sonrió ante el comentario de su chica y soltó bruscamente a Yaten, haciéndolo que cayera sentado sobre el piso, lastimándose así debido a que aun traia los rasguños que se hizo al caer sobre el rosal, provocando que soltara un alarido de dolor, el cual hizo reir a todos los integrantes de Dragon Cross.

-Tienes razón, mi princesa, no tiene caso agarrarme a golpes con una niña a la que de antemano se que derrotare y no sólo en los golpes, sino también porque me quedare contigo, serás oficialmente mia.- Respondió Aoshi quien la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo besándola arrebatadoramente y antes de que ella pudiera replicar su comentario le dijo sensualmente.- Salgamos al escenario, nuestros fans nos esperan, pagaron para ver algo bueno y les daremos algo aun mejor.

-Completamente de acuerdo Aoshi. Dijo Sanosuke emocionado.

-Por supuesto amigo, hagamos arder el escenario.- Dijo Kenshin con seguridad.

-Hagamos que nuestros fans vuelquen esa furia en gritos y vítores por nuestras magníficos riffs.- Dijo Archer mientras se encaminaba al escenario.

-Y que esperamos.- Dijo Deshy tomando su guitarra y robándole un fugaz beso a Aoshi, quien correspondió intensamente.

Antes de que Deshy pudiera salir al escenario, Aoshi la tomó del brazo y le dijo al oído unas palabras que inconscientemente la hicieron sonreír.

Los integrantes de Dragon Cross se acomodaron sobre el escenario y los fuegos artificiales se encendieron y la batería junto con un bajo comenzaron a sonar, y de pronto un asombroso riff de guitarra se escucho por todo el estadio, encendiendo a los fans quienes de estar enojados pasaron al mayor de los éxtasis, gritando el nombre de los integrantes de su idolatrada banda, mientras coreaban con emoción las canciones al ritmo del thrash metal que sus ídolos tocaban.

Una a una fueron pasando las canciones, los fans no paraban de corear, hacer slam y vitorear a sus ídolos. Una vez que la ultima canción llenara el estadio, los integrantes de la banda se despidieron de sus fans agradeciéndoles su apoyo y para sorpresa de todos ellos les avisaron k la banda estaría otorgando autógrafos, esto claro que hizo que los fans los alabaran mas.

Una vez terminada la firma de autógrafos, los integrantes de la banda comenzaron a caminar hacia la limousine que su representante Hiroki Meda tenia preparada para ellos, Deshy antes de subirse, se acerco a sus dos amigas y se despidió de ellas, así como de Andrew y Darien, entonces en la limousine los acercaron a los camerinos móviles que habían sido montados especialmente para ellos.

-Todo salió perfecto ¿no lo creen chicos?- Susurró Deshy, a sus compañeros y amigos de Dragon Cross.

-Claro que si Deshy, fue una presentación mas que excelente.- Dijo Archer con seguridad.

-Y divertido, no lo crees Deshy.- dijo irónicamente Sanosuke.- nunca me imagine que existiera alguien capaz de humillarse como esos idiotas de los Kuo, eso si que fue divertido.

Deshy no podía negar que le parecía divertido humillar a Yaten, y mas verlo que a pesar de todas las humillaciones, el seguía arrastrándose a sus pies.

Deshy entró a su camerino, y una vez k cerro la puerta, se dirigió a darse un baño, una vez que termino, salió solo con una pequeña toalla enredada en su húmedo cuerpo, entonces sus sentidos se alertaron y pudo sentir como las auras de Aoshi y Yaten se acercaban hacia su camerino.

Deshy sonrió lujuriosamente y decidió que no se vestiría aun, se quedo expectante para ver quien seria el primero que tocaría en su puerta.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Deshy escucho los toquidos en la puerta, ya había sentido el aura del chico tras ella y sin más se acercó a esta para abrirla, no sin antes quitarse la toalla que curia su cuerpo, permitiendo que las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello húmedo, recorrieran suavemente sus curvas.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, se topó con la imponente figura de Aoshi, el cual sonrió lujuriosamente al verla así, desnuda, con su blanca piel enmarcando sus deliciosas curvas, siguiendo con la mirada, el viaje de las gotas traviesas que caían sobre su piel recorriendo sus senos o bajando sobre su plano vientre, hasta perderse en su delicioso sexo.

Aoshi, no pudo evitar desear aun mas a la chica, su miembro despertó de inmediato provocándole una palpitante erección, que Deshy noto, y sensualmente recorrió su dedo sobre el pantalón del chico, arrancándole un gemido placentero a la vez que se mordía ella el labio inferior y Aoshi la miraba con ardiente deseo creciente.

-Deshy.- Susurró en un ronco gemido el chico.

-¿Qué sucede Aoshi?.- Preguntó Deshy recorriendo el miembro erecto del chico, hasta posarlo sobre el tórax a través de la playera negra.- ¿Acaso quieres divertirte con Deshy esta noche?.- Le preguntó con lujuria la chica, mientras lo miraba sensualmente.

**Made: excelente concierto mona, tus riff son excelentes.**

**Deshy: yeahhh Made gracias, amo todos los sonidos que puedo sacar en mi guitarra, realmente los disfruto mucho.**

**Made: eso se nota Mona, por cierto, lo de las bolsas que le regalaron a los fans fue genial, pingüinos bañados en ketchup, parecían papas fritas.**

**Mona: fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando voluntariamente a fuerzas, les dije que abrirían nuestro concierto..ajja**

**Aoshi: Made, he venido para llevarme a mi Deshy, tenemos algunos gemidos que sacar, digo algunas cosas de que hablar.**

**Deshy: Made te veo como en dos horas, si es que regreso..aaja.**

**Made: adiós mona, adiós Aoshi, creo k a esta cabrona ya no la veré mas hoy**

**Yaten: Made, Made, ¿no has visto a mi Deshy?**

**Made: sep, se acaba de ir a coger con Aoshi.**

**Yaten: noooooooooooo,¿ porque con él?, ¿Por qué? ,¿ porque mi Deshy lo prefiere a él y no a mi?**

**Made: será porque es mas guapo, mas alto, con mas personalidad, mas varonil y con talento real, si tal vez sea por eso.**

**Yaten: pero si ella sabe que la amo, porque me desprecia.**

**Made: enano imbécil, patético y para colmo rogón. Deshy tiene razón este es un vil gusano arrastrado**


	7. Chapter 7 La pasión entre tú y yo

La pasión entre tú y yo.

Deshy se acercó al cuerpo de Aoshi, jalándolo hasta hacerlo entrar dentro del camerino, pegando su cuerpo de suaves cuervas femeninas al cuerpo de Aoshi y después uniendo sus labios a los de su amante en un beso arrebatador y posesivo; Aoshi por supuesto no pudo resistirse a los encantos de Deshy, toda ella lo volvía loco y en ese momento ansiaba tenerla, hacerla suya, marcarla como su mujer, asi que de una patada cerró la puerta y atrajo a Deshy a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, acariciando sus curvas con ansiedad, deseando saborearla, recorrerla completa, perderse en el paraíso de su intimidad.

Deshy abrió los labios, permitiendo que Aoshi encontrar el camino dentro de su boca, aunque ella era voluntariosa y le gustaba ser quien dominara, no se podía resistir a Aoshi, de alguna manera siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a sus encantos así que no opuso resistencia cuando él la recargó contra la puerta y la aprisionó entre sus brazos, haciendo presión contra su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer, mas de pronto, en un breve instante en los cuales pudo controlar sus instintos para no dejarse dominar empujó a Aoshi y le dedicó una mirada sensual.

-No esperaba que vinieras aquí Aoshi, créeme que de haberlo sabido me hubiera arreglado para ti.- Dijo dirigiéndose al tocador.

Deshy esbozó una sonrisa, y se dio media vuelta, caminando desnuda hacia el tocador, dándose cuenta de que Aoshi tras de ella la miraba embobado; Aoshi por su parte sintió una mezcla de rabia y excitación al verla alejarse de su lado, esbozando esa sonrisa cínica, le daba rabia imaginar que en brazos de otro hombre también pudiera disfrutar, pero como una fiera que espera el momento oportuno para atacar a su presa, se quedó mirándola por un momento, recorriendo su cuerpo, su sonrisa cínica y como después tomaba un cepillo para desenredarse el cabello, mas no dejaría las cosas así, esa noche quería tenerla y decidió que iría tras ella.

Deshy, al ver que Aoshi caminaba hacia ella, dispuesto a tomarla, sintió que los muslos se le humedecían al saber que se acercaría, al imaginarse tenerlo dentro, pero lejos de externar su deseo de lanzársele encima como una fiera, decidió limitarse a peinarse el cabello, fingiendo tener una serenidad que lejos estaba de sentir, hasta que poco a poco él la hiciera sucumbir ante sus encantos.

Aoshi llegó hasta donde estaba y la rodeó en un abrazo por la espalda, encontrándose sus miradas a través del reflejo que les devolvía el espejo.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto?- Preguntó Aoshi apretujando con sus manos las caderas de Deshy, moviendo sus manos hacia su cintura para después con ellas ahuecar sus senos, mientras apretaba su erección contra los glúteos de Deshy.- ¿Sabes que me haces sufrir?

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Deshy con una risa burlona, mirándolo retadoramente por el espejo.- Eso no lo sabía Aoshi… ¿Por qué es que te hago sufrir?

-¡No te hagas!- Exclamó molesto Aoshi mientras entre sus dedos le retorcía los pezones y encajaba sus dientes en la blanca piel del cuello de Deshy, succionando con fuerza, ansioso por saborearla mientras ella lo ansiaba a él.- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que provocas en mi, lo sabes Deshy y no eres capaz de darme una oportunidad!... ¡Pero no importa, aunque sé que amas tu libertad mas que a nada no me rendiré, aunque finjas no sentir amor por mi yo siento que eres mía, que has sido mía desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, desde esa primera vez en que te hice mía y no te dejare escapar de mi lado, eso ya deberías saberlo y no me importa el tiempo que me lleve o lo que tenga que enfrentar, pero sé que terminaras aceptando el amor que sientes por mi y serás mía solamente!

Deshy lo miró amenazadoramente mientras levantaba una ceja en una clara señal de cinismo, escuchar a Aoshi decirle con tanto fervor que ella seria suya, era algo que realmente le parecía gracioso, ella nunca se entregaría a nadie, ella era libre y así seguiría, sólo viviría para disfrutar la grata compañía de Aoshi o de algún otro chico

Aoshi la ver el cinismo reflejado en el rostro de Deshy, lo frustraba pero lo incitaba a demostrarle que sus palabras se volverían realidad, así que retorciendo sus pezones la hizo gemir de placer, el sabia que solo él lograba hacerla gemir de esa manera, y para excitarla mas, pego su miembro endurecido a los glúteos de ella, frotándose sensualmente, para que ella sintiera como este crecía a pesar de estar el aun vestido.

- Aoshi, aoshi, eres increíble, pero no soy tuya ni de nadie, no existe aquel que pueda proclamarse mi dueño. Yo soy libre y seré libre siempre

Aoshi soltó los pezones de Deshy y abriéndose el pantalón con rapidez, acerco a los glúteos de Deshy su miembro erecto, ella al sentir la tibieza de este, rozándola, no pudo evitar gemir con anticipación, sabia lo que era estar con ese hombre, lo que provocaba en ella, y tan solo recordar lo que era tener ese enorme miembro dentro de ella sintió como se humedecía.

Aoshi la obligó a inclinarse y a abrir las piernas, localizando la entrada a su intimidad, aquel lugar en el que tanto le gustaba estar y enloquecía de placer y comenzó a frotarse contra ella, sintiendo como Deshy estaba humedecida, lista ya para él, pero no quería precipitar las cosas, gozaba escucharla pedir por él, gemir y ver aquella expresión de exquisito placer en su rostro.

-¡Cógeme Aoshi, te quiero dentro de mi cógeme de una maldita vez!.- Exigió Deshy completamente excitada.

Aoshi adoraba escucharla pedir por el a su manera, pero también quería dominarla, así que la obligó a inclinarse y a abrir las piernas, localizando la entrada a su intimidad, aquel lugar en el que tanto le gustaba estar y enloquecía de placer y comenzó a frotarse contra ella, mientras seguía estimulando su clítoris, Deshy se retorcía del mas puro placer, Aoshi sabia enloquecerla, llevarla al mas delicioso placer él sintió como Deshy estaba lista ya para él, pero aun quería hacerla sentir mas, que gritara por él y sobre todo ver aquella expresión de exquisito placer en su rostro, el placer k solo el le daba.

Deshy inclinada contra el tocador se apoyaba con sus manos, gimiendo al sentir como Aoshi se frotaba contra ella mientras sus manos grandes pellizcaban sus pezones que palpitaban de placer, sintiendo como él después deslizaba una de sus manos hacia abajo, acariciando su clítoris.

-¡Ahh, Aoshi.. ahhh!.- Gemia y suspiraba Deshy, susurrando sensualmente su nombre dentro de la habitación pero sin apartar su mirada de la de Aoshi a quien miraba a través del espejo.

-¡Eres tan perfecta, preciosa!.- Jadeaba y gruñía Aoshi, mordiendo la piel de su cuello, sus hombros, gozando al sentir la suavidad de la piel de Deshy, el delicioso olor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su rostro perfecto y aquellos ojos de mirada maldita y burlona.

Aoshi sintió como su miembro palpitaba ansioso, la necesidad de estar dentro de ella era cada vez mas fuerte, entonces de una fuerte embestida se clavó en el sexo de Deshy mientras se aferraba a sus caderas para entrar tan profundo como le fuera posible

Deshy dejó escapar un gritó de placer, sentir como ese miembro grande y fibroso la penetraba con tanta ansiedad, la enloqueció y lo que termino de encenderla fue sentirlo moviéndose rápidamente dentro de ella, saliendo y clavándose en su sexo una y otra vez CON FUERZA. Deshy, solo pudo aferrarse al tocador, las fuertes embestidas de Aoshi era tan placenteras que sentía que el placer la haría perder el equilibrio, y mientras gritaba una y otra vez llena de placer, comenzó a mover sus caderas con cada envestida, gozando de que él la estuviera sometiendo, haciendo de ella lo que se le antojaba, una y otra vez Aoshi gruñía al sentir como el sexo de su chica lo recibía ansioso, y ver el enorme placer en el rostro de ella, lo llenaba de placer a él.

Dentro de aquella habitación, ambos amantes sentían como la temperatura aumentaba, y era seguro que no era por el clima, sabían que era por la energía que los rodeaba cuando sus cuerpos estaban unidos, por la pasión que ambos desbordaban cuando estaban juntos.

Ambos de un momento a otro sintieron que pronto alcanzarían la cúspide del orgasmo, por lo cual el comenzó a embestirla con mas fuerza, ambos gimiendo y gritando dentro de la habitación; ella sintió de pronto los músculos de su vientre contraerse, un delicioso placer recorriendo cada partícula de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que él sentía explotar de placer, derramando su semilla caliente dentro de ella.

-¡Me encantas!.- Exclamó Deshy respirando agitadamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de Aoshi ligeramente sobre el suyo, mientras como poco a poco la calma regresaba ambos amantes se miraban a través del reflejo del espejo. Deshy le regaló una sonrisa a Aoshi antes de empujarlo ligeramente para separarse de él.

Aoshi, como si sintiera la presencia de alguien que no le gustaba, él aura de alguien que le desagradaba, volteó hacia la ventana donde de pronto miró un par de orbes color verde olivo… ¿Quién era?... Inmediatamente lo adivinó, aquel era Yaten Kou quien había visto lo que él y Deshy habían estado haciendo y tan sólo imaginarse lo que estaría sintiendo aquel cantante de pop que se humillaba por amor a Deshy, decidió que le demostraría quien era él dueño de Deshy, quien era el único hombre que la podría enloquecer y al que ella amaría aunque lo negara y rápidamente la jaló hacia él, para después tomarla por la cintura, levantándola en vilo y sentándola en el tocador.

-¿Así que no hemos terminado semental?- Preguntó Deshy con risa coqueta, mientras con manos ansiosa desabrochaba el pantalón de Aoshi y le quitaba la playera, dejándolo completamente desnudo, y sin perder tiempo, le enredó las piernas en la cintura, acercándolo a ella, sintiendo la ansiedad de su sexo como él de nuevo se frotaba contra su intimidad, sintiendo sus muslos humedecerse al sentir el miembro de Aoshi crecer nuevamente.

Aoshi respondió a su pregunta atrapando sus labios en un beso pasional que ella correspondió con la misma fogosidad e intensidad, encontrándose al fin sus lenguas en aquel beso, saboreándose el uno al otro posesivamente, como si nunca quisieran terminar, mientras las manos de él con ansiedad acariciaban sus muslos y las manos de ella arañaban la espalda de Aoshi quien lejos de quejarse, ante esa muestra de pasión de Deshy respondía mordiéndole el labio inferior, clavando sus colmillos dejando su marca en ella.

La falta de aire los hizo cortar el beso, encontrándose en la mirada dilatada del otro, ella como siempre quiso tomar el control pero él de un momento a otro, al ver un lazo negro que se encontraba a la orilla del tocador lo tomó y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo tomó y junto las manos de Deshy, cruzándoselas por la espalda amarrándoselas con este para tenerla a su merced, igual que ella lo hacia con él.

-¿Así que me someterás Aoshi?... ¡me dejaras a tu merced!, ¡eso quiero verlo!.- dijo con una sonrisa que al chico lejos de ofenderlo lo excitó mas.

Aoshi miró a Deshy maliciosamente, recorriendo en ese momento su perfecto y bien formado cuerpo: su rostro de mirada retadora que tanto le gustaba, su cabello negro alrededor de su rostro, sus senos grandes y redondeados en cuya cumbre estaban los pezones endurecidos como perlas rosadas, su estrecha cintura, la curva de sus caderas en que le gustaba perderse, su sexo, sus piernas y de nuevo su sexo que una y otra vez lo llevaba a un delicioso paraíso.

Deshy al darse cuenta de como la miraba Aoshi, supo lo que provocaba en él y se mordió el labio inferior coquetamente, mirando hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de como el miembro viril de Aoshi palpitaba ansioso; Aoshi, como una fiera salvaje, se acercó a Deshy, tomándola de la nuca y besándole los labios con fiereza y posesividad, abriéndose paso entre sus labios hasta encontrarse con el sabor a pasión de su boca y esa lengua húmeda con la que comenzó a juguetear, moviéndose ambos frenéticamente, mientras él con sus manos recorría ansioso los muslos y la cintura de su chica, deteniéndose después en sus senos que comenzó a retorcer, gozando al sentir como los pezones de ella se endurecían con su tacto.

-¡Cógeme Ahoshi, cógeme!.- Gritaba Deshy entre gemidos, sintiendo que dentro de ella se encendia la hoguera que sólo Aoshi lograba encender a ese punto con una sólo mirada, haciéndola sentir que la quemaba con su manera de amarla y llevarla al limite del placer.

La falta de aire los hizo cortar el beso, mirándose retadoramente a escasos centímetros por unos minutos cuando de nuevo se lanzaron al ataque besándose fieramente hasta que entonces ella le mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor caliente y pasional de su sangre que como una vampira comió con deleite lo cual a él lejos de molestarle pareció incitarlo pues poco a poco fue descendiendo de los labios de Deshy, dejando un camino de besos ardientes en su pálido cuello que lamió y mordió ansiosamente, haciéndola gritar y gemir de placer.

Deshy inútilmente trataba de desamarrarse, aunque sabia que cuando Aoshi se lo proponía, podía lograr someterla para su deleite como pocos hombres sabían hacerlo, por lo que ella se limitaba a gozar con sus cinco sentidos el placer en su máxima expresión que sólo él le daba.

-Me encantas.- Susurró Aoshi, besando su clavícula, llegando al fin al nacimiento de los senos de Deshy que besó y mordió con ansiedad, tardándose en esa zona de su cuerpo que a él tanto le gustaba y sabia a ella le hacia estallar de placer y entonces abrió su boca, cerrándola sobre el pezón que comenzó a saborear con la punta de su lengua, sintiendo como se ponía mas duro y tieso mientras con su otra mano le retorcía el otro.

-¡Aoshi!.- Gemía Deshy con lujuria, sintiendo su corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho, un calor abrasador recorriendo su cuerpo, extasiándose con la manera de tocarla de Aoshi, sintiendo como su entrepierna se humedecía ante la necesidad de su sexo que clamaba por sentir el grosor de Aoshi dentro.

Aoshi dejó pasó de un seno al otro brindándole las mismas atenciones **Y **haciendo gemir a Deshy con inmenso placer, mientras con sus manos apretaba posesivamente la cintura de Deshy, hasta que fue bajando su agarre por el su suave y plano vientre de la chica, sus caderas, y entonces poso su lengua sobre el abdomen de Deshy, llegando a su vientre, para después instalarse muy debajo de su ombligo, arriba de su sexo, haciéndola gritar al sentir su lengua hume da en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Deshy sintió que Aoshi de un momento a otro se detuvo y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la penetrante y profunda mirada de Aoshi que la estremeció, sólo él podía mirarla con tanta intensidad y encenderla de esa manera, y sin sospecharlo, Deshy experimentó el mas delicioso placer y en solo un instante dejo escapar un grito de inmenso placer, cuando sintió un dedo de Aoshi invadiendo su sexo, después dos y hasta tres, estimulándola en el punto exacto donde explotaba de placer; Deshy, a pesar de ser quien estaba sometida, comenzó a mover sus caderas conforme el estimulaba la fuente de su placer femenino, gritando, gimiendo, pidiendo con cada jadeó un poco mas de Aoshi.

¡Tómame , por favor, quiero sentirte dentro!.- suplicaba con un dejo de voz, pues ciertamente Deshy podía acostarse y gozar con muchos hombres, pero sólo A le imploraba siempre por mas.

-Tranquila Deshy.- Respondió Aoshi con voz aterciopelada.- Antes te quiero saborear completa.

Deshy no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, pues Aoshi se agachó y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a saborear su sexo, mientras la sujetaba firmemente de las caderas, disfrutando como si del mas delicioso néctar se tratara, haciéndola gritar, explotar y estallar de placer una y otra vez conforme el saboreaba su intimidad; mas tan pronto Deshy hubiera alcanzado el orgasmo, Aoshi no le dio tregua, pues se hundió en su sexo con fuerza, moviéndose dentro de ella una y otra vez.

-Aoshi- dejo escapar Deshy un grito de placer, al sentirlo clavarse con fuerza en su sexo. Le penetraba con fuerza, sintiéndola con cada embestida, mirando con orgullo como ella entrecerraba sus ojos, gimiendo del mas intenso y puro placer, pidiéndole que siguiera, con esa voz tan cargada de lujuria que a él lo enloquecía.

Aoshi entonces la tomó de la cintura, levantándola en sus brazos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Deshy de la cintura para arriba quedara en el aire, ofreciéndole una mejor vista de sus senos entonces recargándola contra su pecho, sintió como los senos redondeados de Deshy se movían con cada embestida, la curva de su cuello estaba al alcance de sus largos y afilados colmillos, y aprovechando esto, comenzó a morderla ligeramente sin der de embestirla, mientras el largo cabello de Deshy caía como una cascada negra tras ella casi tocando el piso.

Aoshi siguió embistiendo con fuerza, entrando y saliendo en el sexo de su chica, una y otra vez, deleitándose al escuchar los gemidos y gritos de placer que salían de Deshy se sentía que estaba ganando su propia batalla personal, porque al escucharla gemir con tanto placer, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella disfrutaba estar con el__combinándose con aquel sentimiento de triunfo que lo inundaba al saber que era superior a Yaten Kou y no sólo de él, sino de cualquier otro hombre pues dentro de si, aunque no tuviera sus habilidades psíquicas tan desarrolladas como las de Deshy, sabia que esa mujer aunque tuviera sexo con otros, que aunque hiciera tríos, sólo con él Aoshi Maichelis, hacia el amor.

Deshy estaba excitada y queriendo ser ella quien también controlara la situación se las ingenió para soltarse y rodear el cuello de Aoshi con sus brazos, robándole un beso profundo que el correspondió con la misma ansiedad, dejando que ella saboreara su boca, recorriendo cada rincón con la deliciosa y traviesa lengua de ella, quiso participar en esa batalla sensual y erótica y de un momento a otro las lenguas de ambos se encontraron ardientemente en un beso que parecía no tener final.

Algunos minutos después, la falta de aire, hizo que el beso finalizara y entonces la habitación se inundó de los gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos amantes, Aoshi seguía embistiéndola con fuerza, Deshy se acercó a su cuello, clavándole sus largos colmillos, dejando dos claras marcas en el, logrando que el lejos de molestarse se excitara mas al sentir la lengua húmeda de su amada en su piel sensibilizada y los dientes que se encajaban.

Aoshi, estaba tan excitado que echo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás brindándole mas espacio a su chica para morderlo y mientras sentía como la lengua tibia y hume da de Deshy rozaba cada zona ya sensibilizada, abrió los ojos y al tener la ventana frente a él, alcanzó a ver los ojos verdes de Kou que miraban a través de la ventana, en sus pupilas verde esmeralda de podía notar una mezcla de sentimientos, rabia, impotencia, pero sobre todo tristeza.

Aoshi lo miro directamente y sonrió de lado en una clara muestra de burla hacia el menor de los Kuo y no conforme con eso, se movió hacia la ventana, llevando en brazos a Deshy, y mientras aun la penetraba la recargo contra la ventana para clavarse aun más profundo en su delicioso sexo.

Aoshi comenzó a embestirla con mas fuerza, haciendo sentir a Deshy tanto placer, que inconscientemente recargó su cabeza contra el cristal, Aoshi aprovechando esto para deleitarse besando y mordiendo la base de su cuello, siguiendo hasta su clavícula y después los pezones que con el contacto de su lengua se endurecían.

Deshy, a pesar de no haber visto a Yaten por la ventana, había sentido su aura, mas en ese momento, concentrada en las deliciosas sensaciones que sólo Aoshi provocaba en ella, no tenia cabida en su mente para nadie, ni siquiera para pensar y burlarse de lo que Yaten estuviera sintiendo, entregada sólo a lo que sentía; Deshy suspiraba de placer con cada embestida, con cada caricia, que Aoshi le brindaba, exigiéndole mas, entonces Aoshi comenzó a embestir a Deshy con mas fuerza sujetándola de sus caderas para hacer mas profunda la penetración, mientras ella al mismo ritmo movía sus caderas, sintiendo ese enorme miembro tan grande, dentro de ella hasta que ambos, unidos el uno al otro, gritaron incontrolablemente al estallar de placer. Deshy sintió una sensación que nacía en su vientre y recorrió cada fibra de su ser, Aoshi sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, derramando dentro de ella su semilla.

Una vez que ambos recuperaron el ritmo de su respiración Aoshi atrapo los labios de Deshy en un beso suave pero pasional, beso que ella respondió cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aoshi, profundizando el beso. Aoshi se encamino hacia una suave manta en color negro que Deshy solía usar para descansar, llevándola en sus brazos, y sin dejar de besarla la acomodo junto a él sobre la manta**.**

Quien no había podido dejar de mirar como su peor rival tomaba a la que el consideraba su chica, estaba rabiando al haberla visto en brazos de ese zarrapastroso, disfrutando gimiendo y suspirando, deseo entrar y alejarla de él, sin embargo era como si sus pies se hubieran quedado clavados al piso no pudo reaccionar, solo pudo mirar, mirar como era otro y no el, el que arrancaba esos gemidos de placer, en su amada Deshy y aunque en un principio Deshy había sentido el aura de , jamás se percato de su presencia tras la ventana, mas desde el momento en que Aoshi la beso, ella olvido todo lo demás, pues las sensaciones que Aoshi provocaba en ella, la hacían olvidarse del mundo, concentrándose solo en ellos dos.

Al verlos alejarse de la ventana, cayó al piso arrodillado, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta que le dolía, sentía que su corazón estaba roto, se sentía miserable, nunca se había sentido tan insignificante, pero que podía hacer, si solo se había quedado mirando como un imbécil

Aoshi comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Deshy, suavemente, mirándola con sus profundos ojos verdes, mientras la veía entrecerrar sus hermosos ojos color marrón, haciéndolo sonreír, entonces le dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡ Te amo tanto Deshy!

Deshy abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se levantaba ligeramente y clavó su mirada en él, inexpresiva sin decir nada.

Deshy suspiró con fastidio y le dijo con seriedad.- -Aoshi, ya deberías saber que no me agrada que me digas eso, sabes de antemano que no estoy interesada en tener una pareja, eso no va conmigo, te lo he dicho.

Aoshi esbozó una media sonrisa y la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo tierno pero posesivo, sin pensar en reclamarle nada, pues sabia, que Deshy siempre decía lo mismo, siempre negaba querer tener una relación, pero él estaba seguro que Deshy sentía algo mas por el, solo que tal vez ni ella misma lo notara aun, pero él no descansaría hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que también lo amaba y que tarde o temprano ella seria solo suya.

Deshy se dejó abrazar, no podía negarse a si misma que estar con ese hombre era toda una experiencia, así que solo se dejaría consentir por ese semental que sabia en cualquier momento la tomaría de nuevo y ella no lo rechazaría.

Mientras Deshy y Aoshi se encontraban desnudos, acostados y abrazados el uno al otro, afuera del camerino, Yaten Kou se encontraba sentado bajo la ventana, llorando amargamente al haberse torturado mirando la escena erótica entre Deshy y Aoshi.

Sentía que el nudo en su garganta lo ahogaba, él amaba Deshy master incluso desde antes de conocerla en persona, el la había adorado, había fantaseado tantas veces en su mente, sobre como seria el momento en que se conocieran, sobre como seria su relación, sobre lo felices que serian y la familia que alguna vez formarían.

¿Qué había sido de todo aquello?, donde estaban esas noches de pasión de los dos juntos, donde le hacia el amor y ella pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos, donde estaban esos momentos en que enamorados paseaban por el parque demostrándose en cada beso el inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro, donde habían quedado esos momentos que el tanto anhelo, donde la veía embrazada, esperando al hijo de ambos, ¿ donde habían quedado esos sueños, acaso se había enamorado solo?, ¿acaso solo habían sido eso, sueños lejanos?

Afuera, en aquella noche, el cielo estaba nublado, sin estrellas, tan sólo levemente iluminado con la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba entre las espesas nubes, entonces en la noche silenciosa se escuchó un trueno, otro y otro y las gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar cayendo en forma continua mientras Yaten al mismo tiempo lloraba desconsoladamente, sintiendo dentro de si, como si el cielo lloraba con él, el silencio fue interrumpido nuevamente con los truenos provenientes del cielo, pero entonces a los oídos de él, llegaron esos gemidos que le partían el corazón, dejándole en claro que Aoshi nuevamente hacia suya a Deshy Master, estaba destrozado, el pecho le dolía y sus lagrimas ardían en sus ojos, su Deshy se entregaba de nuevo a Aoshi y él, él no era nada pues a pesar de recordar que cuando había estado con Deshy, la había hecho gozar aunque ella lo negara, pero si algo le quedaba claro, es que Deshy jamás había gemido ni gritado con él como lo hacia con Aoshi, cuanto envidiaba en esos momentos a su peor rival, como deseaba ser el quien estuviera tomando a Deshy, quien la hiciera suspirar, pero solo podía estar ahí torturándose con cada gemido, escuchando cuando con voz lujuriosa su amada Deshy llamaba por su nombre a ese zarrapastroso, porque a ese hombre y no a él, porque no lo amaba "¡basta, basta!" sollozaba Yaten mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, no puedes seguir torturándote así, sólo debes luchar por ella, sólo es un momento de debilidad, ella te amara.- se decía con inseguridad a si mismo.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

**Naoko's Secret.**

Dentro de las oficinas de Naoko's Secret, Makoto y Rei se encontraban sentadas frente a las dos socias dueñas de Naoko's Secret: Naoko Tendo quien era la diseñadora oficial de cada prenda de la casa de modas y dueña del 50% de las acciones y Kakyuu Kou, quien era dueña del otro 50% de las acciones de la casa de modas.

"¿Vender Naoko's Secret?" Preguntó Makoto asustada. "Pero eso no es posible… ¿Qué pasara con el trabajo de todas nosotras?"

"Yo me veo en la necesidad de vender mis acciones." dijo Naoko. "Esto no significa que naoko's secret cierre, puesto que de acuerdo a Kakyuu Kou yo seguiré siendo la diseñadora, pero el presupuesto no alcanza para tener a tantas modelos así que, Makoto y tú Rei están entre las que lamentablemente tendremos que liquidar."

"¡Eso no es justo!" Exclamó molesta Rei. "¿Por qué no sacan también a Serena y Minako?... ¡Claro todo porque una es nuera de Kakyuu Kou y la otra es prima de la susodicha!"

"¡Mas respeto para con mi nuera Hino!" Exclamó Kakyuu. "Las acciones de la empresa se tendrán que vender, así que lo sentimos mucho pero ustedes quedan despedidas, así que será mejor que firmen para llegar a un acuerdo que convenga a todos."

"¡En verdad se le zafo un tornillo!" Se puso de pie Makoto quien estaba muy molesta. "Todavía encima de que nos corre se le ocurre pensar que Rei y yo vamos a firmar la renuncia, acaso esta loca… ¿Qué es lo que usted tiene en la cabeza?"

"Asististe a un concierto de cierto grupo barato, que humillo a mis hijos" y no conforme con eso, te acostaste con el hermano de mi nuera, seguramente creíste que así asegurarías tu trabajo, deberías aprender de Minako o serena, ellas son señoritas respetables, no se revuelcan con quien sea, ni humillan a mis bebes.- Respondió molesta Kakyuu.

Makoto se levantó molesta y le propinó una sonora bofetada a Kakyuu Kuo, y molesta le dijo.- En primero a mi no me humille, y si se refiere a Andrew como cualquiera, le recuerdo que es el hermano de su adorada nuerita, que según usted es muy respetable, ¿porque no le pregunta al esposo de Naoko que tan respetable es?- Salió molesta Makoto de la oficina seguida por Rei.

Rei antes de salir completamente de la oficina, miro a Kakyuu Kuo y le dijo

"¡Déjese de estupideces y sobreprotegerlos porque con su actitud jamás se convertirán en hombres!", "Y ni crea que vamos a firmar la renuncia.- Dijo molesta Rei.

Después de que las dos jóvenes modelos salieran molestas de las oficinas de naoko's secret, naoko y kakyuu se quedaron unos momentos mas charlando sobre lo insolentes que eran esas dos mujeres, que se alegraban de poder deshacerse de ellas, ya que solo desprestigiaban a la empresa.

Después, kakyuu comentó con naoko acerca de la venta de sus acciones y le dijo que no debía preocuparse porque ella era una gran estilista, así que su trabajo estaba asegurado, y que en realidad lo único que había deseado era el poder deshacerse de esas dos, que no habría venta de acciones, justo en ese momento el celular de Kakyuu Kou timbró con insistencia.

"Seiya mi pollito… ¿qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó Kakyuu con voz chiplona. "¿pero que estas diciendo?... ¿qué le pasó a mi lin do bebito?... ¡voy inmediatamente para allá!".- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-0-0-0-

**Mansión Kou.**

Seiya y Taiki se miraban bastante preocupados por su hermano menor, tenían ya bastante rato ahí, cuidando de él, angustiados por la enorme depresión en la que su hermano se encontraba sumido, aun no entendían porque o como había pasado esto, sólo sabían que se encontraba así desde el día del concierto. Ambos se preguntaban si la humillación recibida, lo tenia así, pero también les extrañaba que su hermano menor, no blasfemara contra la gente que lo humilló, o contra los integrantes masculinos del grupo que se burlo de ellos, realmente lo que les preocupaba era que el solo sollozara tan lastimeramente mientras repetía constantemente el nombre de la guitarrista de dragon cross.

Sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado, se sentía herido, lastimado, y una enorme tristeza lo embargaba, la mujer que amaba se había entregado a su peor rival, y había disfrutado, realmente había disfrutado estar con él y entonces donde que daba el en su vida, acaso nunca lo amo, porque ella no lo amaba, porque no se había entregado con esa pasión a él cuando estuvieron juntos, porque ella no lo besaba como a ese zarrapastroso, porque.- Deshy.- soltó lastimeramente mientras las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas.

Seiya estaba bastante preocupado por su hermano menor, y Taiki compartía ese sentimiento, el hecho de que su orgulloso y altanero hermano, no hablara durante días, no comiera y solo estuviera recostado sollozando mientras abrazaba un poster de cuerpo entero de la guitarrista de dragon cross, los tenia angustiados y hasta ansiosos al no saber que pasaría con su hermano pero lo que mas los preocupo, fue la tontería que su hermano intento hacer esa mañana, al querer colgarse del abanico de techo de su cuarto con una bufanda de seda que tenia en su alcoba, afortunadamente el peso de hizo que el abanico se desplomara y aunque él se había lastimado el brazo y una pierna por la caída, no había pasado a mayores, Seiya corrió hacia su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse y ver que no se hubiera hecho daño con tan tremenda caída Seiya ayudo a recostarse y de inmediato llamo a Taiki para que entre los dos lo cuidaran mientras su madre llegaba y llevaban a su hermano menor al hospital.

Seiya miró a sufrir y con rabia e impotencia le dijo.- Yaten, no puedes seguir así, una mujer no es razón para que quieras quitarte la vida.

En ese momento Taiki iba entrando a la habitación y al escuchar lo que había pasado, se acercó furioso a la cama de su hermano menor y le dijo.- no puedo creer que seas tan imbécil enano. Esa mujer te odia, como puedes pensar siquiera en una estupidez así por ella, ¿como pudiste pensar que el abanico soportarían tu peso?.- comentó Taiki quien se ganó una mirada dura de parte de Seiya

-¡cállate Taiki, no le des mas ideas, antes no pensó en otra cosa, ahora no podemos dejarlo solo, no es momento ni siquiera de hablar de esa mujer, lo importante es que mama llegue y llevemos a al hospital!- dijo Seiya con molestia.

Pronto se escucharon los gritos de Kakyuu Kou, quien irrumpió en la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos y empujando a sus dos hijos mayores se abrió paso para abrazar al menor de sus hijos.

-Yatencito mi bebe, mi niñito adorado… ¿qué intentabas hacer?... ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar e una tontería así?, porque quisiste quitarte la vida?... ¿qué es lo que te sucede mi hermoso niño?, no sabes lo que me hace sufrir con solo imaginarme que te pase algo. bebe piensa que eres la luz de mis ojos, lo mas importante para mi, si algo te pasa yo me muero mi bebe.- dijo mama Kuo hecha un mar de lagrimas

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Deshy bajó de su auto al llegar a la lujosa cafetería con área inside y outside donde había quedado de verse con Makoto para tomarse un café y efectivamente, cuando llegó la miró sentada, esperando por su llegada, al momento en que Deshy miro a su amiga, pudo sentir como su aura se desprendía llena con variados sentimientos, entre ellos el de la tristeza, la molestia y preocupación.

-Hola Mako ojeritas.- Saludó Deshy sentándose frente a Makoto, llamándola de aquella manera, pues sabia cuanto odiaba Makoto la facilidad con que le salían ojeras.- ¿Por qué tan enojada hoy?- le preguntó con serenidad, pues ya sabia que ella le contaría todo aquello que la preocupaba y Deshy estaría ahí para apoyar y escuchar a su mejor amiga.

-¡No empieces con lo de las ojeras!.- Exclamó Makoto con fingida molestia, pues sabia cuanto disfrutaba Deshy al molestarla así.- Además ya he comenzado a probar una pomada nueva que las va eliminando gradualmente, pero ahora eso no es lo que importa… Deshy, ha ocurrido algo terrible, me han despedido de Naoko's Secret.- dijo con preocupación la hermosa modelo.

-¿Como que te despidieron?- dijo con molestia Deshy.- seguramente la vieja estúpida de mamá Kou esta tras esto… ¿verdad?... el que fueras al concierto de mi banda debe haber sido lo que esa idiota aprovecho `para hacerlo, seguramente esas dos werejas pendejas le han de haber ido con el mitote o esos tres maricones que tiene por hijos le pusieron el chisme, trio de imbéciles y esas dos rubiecitas pronto sabrán lo que es meterse con Deshy master o con las personas que ella quiere, se arrepentirán de eso.-dijo con seriedad como pocas veces se veía en ella.

-No sé que tanto haya afectado eso Deshy, pero de que esa bruja maldita buscaba un pretexto, ese fue.- respondió Makoto enojada.- lo que mas me preocupa es que seguramente ya nadie me querrá contratar en otra agencia, naoko's secret es una de las mejores casas de modas y no creo que la idiota de mama Kuo o naoko´s den buenas referencias de mi, y para colmo Rei también fue despedida, si que nos han jodido a las dos que haremos Deshy, tú siempre tienes un as bajo la manga, dime que podemos hacer.- dijo en tono suplicante la hermosa chica.- Makoto, primero debes tranquilizarte, sabia k esos imbéciles no se quedarían tranquilos, pero no esperaba que la agarraran contra ustedes, mira deja de preocuparte ya se me ocurrirá algo Mako, ustedes volverán a las pasarelas solo déjamelo a mi.- dijo con seguridad Deshy

-¿pero como deshy?, ¿como planeas hacer eso, si ya nos despidieron y no tenemos referencias, ni nada?- dijo con tristeza makoto.

-Sólo déjalo en mis manos, te doy mi palabra de que ustedes serán recontratadas en esa o en alguna otra agencia mejor.- dijo con una son algo malvada la hermosa guitarrista.- dime Mako alguna vez te he quedado mal.- la miro con seriedad.

Makoto miro la determinación de su amiga Deshy y sonrió por primera vez desde que fue despedida, as iba a darle las gracias a Deshy cuando ambas escucharon como el celular de la hermosa guitarrista sonaba.

-¿hello?.- contesto Deshy sensualmente, esperando escuchar la voz de algún chico, pero en vez de eso escuchó a alguien llorando lastimeramente del otro lado de la línea, Deshy puso cara de fastidio porque escucho una voz a la que no se le entendí.- ¡con una chingada, deje de chillar, límpiese los mocos y hable bien porque no le entendiendo ni madres!... dígame quien demonios es y que quiere, dígamelo de una maldita vez, que no tengo su tiempo -dijo con molestia la hermosa guitarrista.

-Soy, soy Kakyuu Kou la madre de .- habló con voz mas clara aunque nasal debido al llanto la mujer del otro lado de la línea.- Deshy tienes que ayudarlo, solo tu pu..-. mamá kuo no termino de hablar porque en eso escuchó la voz de Deshy interrumpiéndola.

-A ver, a ver, ¿cómo que Deshy?... ¡no sea tan igualada vieja estúpida y ridícula, soy la señorita Master para usted!.- dijo con burla la hermosa chica.

-Discúlpeme señorita Master, es solo que estoy desesperada, por favor tiene que ayudarme, Yatencito, mi bebe, mi niñito, trató de suicidarse ahorcados con una bufanda y…- decía mama Kuo con dolor, pero antes de terminar, escucho como Deshy reía a carcajadas a través de la línea.

-De verdad que es imbécil, pero no se preocupe mamá Kuo, si ese es el problema tiene solución.- se adelantó a responder Deshy tratando de contenerla .- sólo cómprele un cuchillo bien filoso y listo, o póngale un bote de sus píldoras.- no creo que eso falle.- dijo con cinismo la guitarrista

_-_Por favor señorita Master, sé que usted no es mala, por favor, usted es la única que puede ayudarme sólo con su amor puede salvarlo de si mismo, él la ama, por favor ayudeme, apiadese de mi bebe, se que usted tiene un gran corazón, por eso mi bebito la ama tanto.- dijo lastimeramente.

Deshy resopló con fastidio y le dijo a través de la línea.- y usted cree que por hablarme con sus estúpidas hipocresías lograra algo, ¿como pudo creer que me engañaría con esa palabras tan ridículas?- soltó una carcajada al escuchar las suplicas de kakyuu kou del otro lado de la línea mientras Makoto, olvidándose de su problema y sin saber con quien hablaba Deshy no podía evitar carcajearse ante la manera de hablar de su amiga, aunque aun no había escuchado de quien se trataba, con las pocas palabras que Deshy decía, pudo adivinar con quien hablaba…- Deshy miró a Makoto y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad, dándole a entender que le explicaría luego.

**N/A: No tengo humor para notas finales pero espero le guste, sobre todo a ti Mona.**

**Atte:**

**Made**


	8. Chapter 8 Cambiare por ti

**Cambiare por ti.**

Deshy terminó la llamada después de unos minutos, en los cuales no pudo dejar de reir, sus ojos estaban brillosos a causa de las lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos oscuros, debido a la fuerza con que reía a cada segundo, Makoto la miraba sorprendida, no sabia con quien o de que hablaba su amiga, pero algo era seguro, por las expresiones en el rostro de Deshy, ella con todo el cinismo del mundo se estaba burlándose de aquella persona que la había llamado.

-¿Deshy?, ¿Quién era, que te dijo que te hizo reír así?.- Preguntó Makoto en una mezcla de extraña diversión al ver a su amiga reír con tanta soltura, y pese a que no dejaba de lado su problema de haberse quedado sin empleo, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de Deshy Master, mientras hablaba con esa persona por teléfono, y es que de alguna manera su amiga veía lo gracioso en cualquier cosa, así que estar con ella era para Makoto Kino un alivio, un desestres a sus problemas, fue por esa razón que fue a ella a quien llamo para contarle y poder así sentirse no solo mejor, sino con un apoyo incondicional, pues sabia que Deshy la haría olvidar al menos un momento aquello que la aquejaba tanto

-Ni te imaginas quien era Makoto.- Sonrió Deshy con aquella sonrisa maliciosa tan característica de ella.

-No logro imaginarme quien pudiera ser capaz de hacerte reír así, por eso creo que lo mejor será que me lo digas, vamos Deshy no me dejes con esta duda.

-Mako, Mako, mira mejor cuida tus ojeritas, deja de preocuparte por esa estupidez de que te quedaste sin empleo.- Dijo Deshy.- Mejor vete a coger con el Andrew y… ensaya las nuevas posiciones del kamasutra, te harán olvidar todos tus problemas.- Sonrió Deshy con malicia

-Deshy, no sabes como me gustaría vivir la vida tan despreocupadamente como tú, aunque se que no es que seas despreocupada, es que tienes un gran talento y has sabido explotarlo, como bien sabes yo nunca pensé en ser modelo, pero cuando se me presentó la oportunidad y vi que con ello mi situación económica podía mejorar no dude en hacerlo, después cuando recibi mi primer contrato en Naoko's secret fui tan feliz, pensé que seria la mejor empresa para iniciarme en la carrera del modelaje, pero gracias a las artimañas de las dos arpías de serena y mina, ahora no tengo nada, asi que dime ¿Como no me voy a preocupar?- Exclamó Makoto.- Estar con Andrew, claro que deseo estar con él, que con su amor, me ayude a olvidar, pero es que estar despedida de una agencia como Naoko´s, me cerrara todas las puertas del modelaje, después de esto ya nada será igual!

-Mako, créeme, se lo que significa, se lo que se siente vivir bajo el yugo de un nombre reconocido, el no poder encontrar algo por tus cualidades o habilidades, sino porque perteneces a él..- Dijo Deshy con un dejo de melancolía en su voz, algo muy raro en ella.

- ¿A que te refieres Deshy?- Preguntó preocupada Makoto al ver ese reflejo de melancolía en su amiga.

- Nada de que preocuparse Makoto, historia antigua, nada en especial.- Dijo Deshy esbozando una sonrisa que lejos de ser una de sus características sonrisas burlonas parecía ser mas bien una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga

-Deshy.- Susurró Makoto un tanto preocupada, ver ese semblante, aunque fuera por pocos segundos, a su amiga, la preocupó, haciéndola olvidar por un momento su terrible problema.

- Mira Mako, se que en estos momentos vez como algo terrible que te despidieran de Naoko's Secret, pero piensa que cuando una puerta se cierra, es para mejorar, las cosas siempre sucederán para ofrecerte algo mejor, mira a tu alrededor Mako, tienes mucho con que salir adelante, por un lado tienes a tu adorado pelos de elote, y por el otro, eres muy buena cocinando y por lo que oí de Andrew, creo que también eres buena, muy buena en otras cosas,¿ o no?.- Dijo en forma picara, haciendo sonreír a Mako y dejando de lado ese escabroso tema que la hizo ponerse melancólica.

-Deshy, como puedes decir esas cosas con tanta soltura, imagínate si alguien te escucha.- Dijo divertida, pero apenada Makoto.

- Deshy amplió su sonrisa y tomando una bocanada de aire, hizo una pausa y miró a Makoto maliciosamente mientras le decía.- Pues si alguien escucha, tendrás pretendientes al por mayor Mako ojeritas.

- Makoto soltó una carcajada al escuchar las ocurrencias de su amiga, sabia que había sido buena idea hablar de esto con ella, pues Deshy, siempre sabía como arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Gracias Deshy, en verdad necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. Y aunque sé que no hay mucho que hacer en este caso, pues ya ni Andrew pudo intervenir, al menos lograste relajarme, eres increíble Deshy, a pesar de ser tan sarcástica, siempre encuentras lo optimista de las cosas.- Dijo con agradecimiento la hermosa chica.

-Ya veras como las cosas se acomodan poco a poco Makoto.- Dijo Deshy, mientras la miraba fijamente y sonreía en una forma tan sincera como una sonrisa infantil y pura.- Lo único que ambas sabemos nunca se acomodaran serán tus dos hermosas compañeras bajo tus ojos, sabes hasta nombre les voy a poner, si, serán Iris y Celeste, tus compañeras de por vida.- Terminó diciendo Deshy mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada y se ganaba una mirada de molestia por parte de Makoto.- Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto Mako ojeritas, te mentí, si se acomodaran, para hacerse mas grandes, se podría decir que ocuparan toda tu cara.- Decía la hermosa guitarrista entre carcajadas.

Makoto odiaba que hablaran sobre sus ojeras, pero Deshy tenia una forma de decirle las cosas, que aunque quisiera, simplemente no podía enojarse con ella, y esa característica, la hacia única, ahora entendía porque ese chico de intensos ojos verdes la amaba.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la sala de espera del mejor Hospital de Tokio, la señora Kou se encontraba en la sala de espera, sentada en uno de los sillones, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, limpiando de vez en vez, sus lagrimas y flujo nasal, se encontraba nerviosa, deprimida y a la espera de que algún doctor saliera para decirle el estado de salud de su hijo menor Yaten.

-Tranquilízate mamá, no te pongas así, Yaten se encuentra bien, solo fue una lesión de menor importancia, mejor deberías pensar en la llamada de atención que debes darle, si sigues consintiéndolo así, Yaten nunca madurara.- Dijo Seiya con preocupación y molestia en su voz.

-¿Pero que te crees Seiya?, ¡escúchame bien!.- Lo pellizcó la señora Kou.- ¡Ni siquiera pienses en volver a insultar a mi primorcito, además es tu hermanito menor, tu deber es cuidarlo al igual que Taiki!... Sí tu hermano está así es por culpa de ustedes que no son capaces de cuidarlo y alejarlo de esa maldita mujer, la tal Deshy Mas…

-¿Maldita?, waw, es la primera vez que escucho un halago tan extraño, y mas viniendo de aquella que ruega por mi presencia, esto debe ser todo un evento.- Apareció Deshy con una sonrisa diabólica en la sala de espera del hospital, y mientras clavaba sus ojos en mamá Kou y los dos hermanos mayores de Yaten, se cruzo de brazos mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y su mirada mostraba burla.

-¡Deshy, viniste!.- Se levanto rápidamente mamá Kou para acercarse a la hermosa joven, y estrecharla en un abrazo de agradecimiento, pero Deshy pronosticando esto, se hizo a un lado, provocando que por el impulso, la señora Kuo casi se golpeara con una pared, provocando con esto que Deshy la mirara con burla.

Mama Kuo, al ver tan cerca la pared solo atino a meter las manos para evitar golpearse el rostro, pero Seiya se adelantó y la jaló para evitar que no se golpeara, mirando con furia a Deshy por ser quien provocara esto.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque Yaten es tan idiota e hipócrita con la gente, pues si su madre es igualita, les brota la hipocresía por los poros, son tan ridículos, en fin, no estoy para perder tiempo, así que deje de comportarse así y hable de una maldita vez, que chingados quiere y mas vale que sea importante, ya me hizo perder mucho tiempo!.- Dijo Deshy con fastidio.

Mama Kuo soltó el llanto, mientras sorbía sus flujos nasales, lo cual hizo a Deshy poner una mueca de ironía burlona al verla así

-Deje de chillar de una maldita vez, límpiese esos mocos, aunque sea con el traje de sus nenitas, mire ahí esta el pingüino 2, dígale k se quite el costal de papas que trae encima y sacúdase la nariz, para k pueda hablar como la gente normal, hasta parece que estoy hablando con la idiota de Aino, con esa voz nasal horrible, porque tengo que aguantar estas estupideces, vaya porque soy tan buena gente.- dijo con burla y cinismo la hermosa guitarrista

-¿Pero quien te crees?- Dijo con molestia Taiki, pero fue detenido inmediatamente por la señora Kuo.

-No la molestes Taiki, ella esta aqui porque yo la llame, Deshy, Deshy, por favor, debes ayudar a mi bebe, él no esta bien, esta tan deprimido que intento suicidarse.- Dijo soltando nuevamente el llanto.

-Suicidarse, mira, no pensé que fuera tan valiente, siempre pensé que era un nenito cobarde, de lo que se entera uno, hay mama Kuo, no sabe como lo siento.- Dijo Deshy con notable seriedad y preocupación, como pocas veces visibles en su rostro.

-gracias por Preocuparte Deshy.- dijo entre sollozos la señora Kuo

-Y supongo que no lo logró, verdad, digo si estamos aquí, es porque el mundo no logro librarse de esa escoria enana.- Dijo Deshy con burla.- Pero no se preocupen, no todo esta perdido, he visto un programa en televisión de paga, que se llama, 100 maneras idiotas de morir, o algo así, podría servir para la siguiente, ¿no?.- Dijo soltando una carcajada la hermosa guitarrista ganándose una mirada de furia de Seiya y Taiki y una mueca de consternación y sorpresa por sus palabras, de la señora Kuo.

-se me ocurre, que le parece que le diga que se meta a bañar en la tina y que ponga música, una pequeña grabadora servirá, tiene suficiente corriente o tal vez podría ser que.- no pudo terminar la hermosa chica, pues fue interrumpida por el mayor de los Kuo

-¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con algo tan serio como eso?.- La interrumpió molestó Taiki.- ¡Por tu culpa mi hermano ha estado deprimido e intento suicidarse!... Y en vez de preocuparte, lo único que se te ocurre decir es que existen otras maneras de suicidarse, ¿que acaso no tienes compasión por Yaten?- Dijo molesto y preocupado el chico.

-Momentito.- Dijo Deshy, haciendo callar a Taiki.- Él único culpable de lo sucedido es el mismo Yaten, yo no tengo la culpa su autoestima este por el piso y menos de que sea tan estúpido como para querer suicidarse y no lo logre, así o mas patético.- Dijo con ironía.

-Y no se que demonios sigo haciendo aquí, tengo muchísimas mejores cosas que hacer, que estar soportando una vieja ridícula y chillona y a dos pingüinos idiotas que se sienten solitos porque el pingüino bebe esta en cama, ahí se ven, no tengo porque aguantar tanta estupidez.- Dijo dándose media vuelta para caminar hacia el ascensor.

¡No Deshy, por favor!.- Se hincó mamá Kou sujetándola de la falda.- Por favor Deshy Master no te vayas, mi hijo te necesita, por favor, te lo suplico, pídeme lo que quieras, pero por favor quedate, mi Yaten, mi bebito, te necesita a su lado.- Dijo con suplica a la hermosa chica.

Deshy se detuvo y giro levente su cuerpo para ver a la señora Kuo, quien estaba hincada tras ella, llorando incontrolablemente mientras le suplicaba que no se fuera

La hermosa guitarrista resopló con fastidio, y con su voz mas tétrica, le dijo a mama Kuo.- Suélteme, no me toque con sus manos llenas de mocos.- Miró con furia a la señora Kuo mientras se apartaba de ella y se cruzaba de brazos.-Tiene 5 minutos para decirme claramente que es lo que quiere, ah y van 4, así que apúrele que no tengo su maldito tiempo, así que hable, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere mamá rogoncita Kou?.- Dijo con burla.

-Quiero que seas novia de mi hijo y lo hagas feliz, es lo único que te pido, por favor Deshy, solo tu puedes hacerlo feliz.- Dijo entre sollozos la señora Kuo

- ¿De verdad me esta pidiendo eso mama Kuo?, ¿que yo sea la novia de su bebito, naaaa, esta bromeando verdad?- Dijo entre carcajadas Deshy.

-¡Ten piedad por favor!.- suplicaba de rodillas la señora Kuo.

Deshy miro sarcásticamente a la señora Kuo, mientras se rascaba la sien, sin quitar su sonrisa irónica, pensando seriamente en lo que esa mujer acababa de pedirle, mientras pensaba en eso, una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro y miro a los dos hermanos mayores y después a la señora Kuo.

-No te humilles mamá.- Dijo Seiya molesto.- Esta harpía no aceptara algo así, no tiene corazon y no le importa el sufrimiento de Yaten.

-Vaya, ahora eres adivino pingüino 2, esta familia si que esta llena de sorpresas.- Dijo Deshy con burla.- Suena descabellado, pero podría pensarlo.

-Lo dices en serio Deshy?.- Preguntó mamá Kou.- Pídeme lo que quieras, lo que sea, yo buscare como conseguirlo, recursos no me faltan, sólo dime que quieres para hacer feliz a mi hijo y te lo daré, sé que tú lograras sacarlo de esa depresión y mi nenito volverá a ser el mismo de antes, por favor Deshy, sólo tú puedes lograr ese milagro.- Dijo con esperanza la señora Kuo.

Deshy se quedó pensativa y poniendo un semblante serio, miró a la señora Kuo y le dijo con una voz tranquila y sin rastro de burla.- No hay nada que desee mas en este mundo, que ser amada por Yaten, que el este a mi lado, que solo estemos el y yo juntos, siendo felices, es lo unico que puedo pedir, un amor correspondido.

-¿Hablas en serio?,. Pregunto con sorpresa la señora Kuo.

-¿Acaso duda de mi palabra?, eso es injusto, es por eso que jamás dije nada, porque sabia que no me creerian.- Dijo Deshy con cierta ironía.

-¿Que planeas Deshy Master?,no creo que esto lo hagas sin pedir nada a cambio, habla de una buena vez, que estas tramando.- Dijo Seiya con cinismo.

-No planeo nada Seiya, lo que dije es lo único que quiero, el amor de Yaten, porque lo dudan, acaso me conoces lo suficiente como para asegurar que miento.- Dijo con cinismo al mediano de los Kuo.

-No te conozco lo suficiente, pero es...- Seiya no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Seiya basta, no tenemos porque desconfiar de la mujer que ama tu hermano, si mi bebito la quiere tanto, es porque es una buena persona y no me importa lo que pienses tú o Taiki, Deshy Master formara parte de la familia y no quiero escuchar otra palabra, además, te la pasas criticándola y no has dejado de verle los senos desde que llegó, crees que no lo había notado, malagradecido, tu hermano tanto

que ha hecho por ti y tu fantaseando con la mujer que ama.- Dijo con enojo la señora Kuo, dejando callado a Seiya.

Yaten se encontraba recostado en la camilla con los ojos perdidos en un puto perdido en el techo. Aunque no había logrado quitarse la vida, no por ello su intento de suicidio no le había dejado consecuencia, pues ahora tenia un brazo quebrado, una pierna enyesada y él hecho de hacer tan siquiera un pequeño movimiento era doloroso y poco benéfico para su recuperación, mas el dolor físico que pudiera sentir era nada comparado con el dolor que él sentía en su alma por no poder tener el amor de Deshy Master.

-"Deshy, mi amor, mi linda Deshy, porque." Susurró mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas

Yaten escuchó de pronto que la puerta se abría a la vez que entraba su madre, quien lo raba con tristeza al verlo asi.

"¡Lárgate!"

-no quiero que entres aquí, déjame solo, solo quiero pensar en la mujer que amo, no quiero a nadie mas aquí, lárgate de una buena vez.- Dijo con altivez Yaten.

"Pero hijo…Yaten mi nenito, porque te pones así conmigo, si yo sólo.- trataba de decir sin llorar ante el trato de su hijo.

"¡Te dije que te largaras, ¿que acaso no entiendes?, si Deshy no esta a mi lado, no me importa seguir viviendo, ella es todo lo que quiero y necesito, tu solo me estorbas, al igual que Seiya y Taiki, déjenme solo, solo la quiero a ella!"

"Arrogante como siempre enano, no se porque te toleran.-Dijo la hermosa guitarrista con ironia.

Yaten se molestó al escuchar aquella manera en que lo trataban, quien se creía esa persona para llamarlo así, así que aunque con dificultad debido al dolor que presentaba en su cuerpo, se incorporo para reclamarle a aquel que se atrevía a llamarlo de esa manera, pero entonces se detuvo con enorme sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que quien era la persona que había dicho, tales palabras, Yaten cambio su expresión de enojo, por una de sorpresa y de inmediato sonrió ampliamente lleno de felicidad al ver frente a el a Deshy Master, su eterno AMOR.

"Deshy… Eres tú, mi hermosa y amada Deshy?".- Dijo con una voz llena de admiración

"No imbécil, seguramente soy un holograma, aparte de enano, pendejo," Respondió Deshy con sarcasmo y burla.

"¡No le hables de esa forma a mi nenito!".- La regañó mamà Kuo.

"¡Cállate mama, y mas te vale que midas tus palabras, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera a mi Deshy, entendiste, mas vale que te vaya quedando claro quien es mi prioridad, grábate de una buena vez que por mi Deshy soy capaz de todo.- La retó Yaten mientras la miraba con furia.- ahora lárgate de la habitación, quiero estar a solas con la única mujer que me interesa tener a mi lado, que esperas, lárgate.- Termino diciendo con fastidio a su madre.

Mamá Kou sintió que moría al escuchar a su hijo hablarle así, pero también entendía que deseaba estar sólo así que sin saber exactamente que mas decir, decidió obedecerlo, pues sabia que llevarle la contra a su pequeño retoño podría ser contraproducente, pues conocía de antemano el carácter difícil de su hijo consentido y no deseaba molestarlo, y pese a que no soportaba a Deshy Master, no deseaba que estuviera cerca de ninguno de sus hijos, especialmente su adorado Yaten, no le quedo mas remedio que salir del cuarto del hospital dejando solos a su hijo y a Deshy.

"Ahora ya estoy mejor." Dijo Yaten con alegría mientras se levantaba batallando para acercarse a la hermosa chica.

"¿Acaso en algún momento te pregunte como estabas o si ya te había recuperado?".- Dijo con sarcasmo Deshy mientras intentaba contener la carcajada que deseaba dejar salir al ver al orgulloso Yaten cojeando mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

"Se que al mostrarte ruda conmigo, es una forma de decirme que me amas, y estoy consiente de que eres así porque no puedes ser tu misma porque hay algo que te detiene y no te permite demostrarme abiertamente tu amor.- Dijo Yaten con seguridad mientras tomaba una de las manos de la hermosa chica, la cual lo observó con seriedad.

- Mi Deshy, mi gran amor, ¿porque niegas ese amor que tu corazón desborda por mi, que es lo que ganas con negarlo, que es eso que te detiene para que puedas decirme que me amas, dime mi amor, acaso son esos degenerados compañeros tuyos, los tipos de tu banda Dragon Cross, dime si acaso ellos te amenazaron?, porque si es así, yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa.- Dijo con altanería mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la guitarrista.

La sonrisa que Deshy en algún momento tenía en los labios se desdibujó y todo su rostro cambio a una sombría expresión llena de tristeza.

Yaten al ver esa reacción en Deshy, la miró con preocupación y cuando as iba a comentar algo, ella le gano la palabra.

"Yaten, tu nunca lo has pasado, pero la mayor parte de las veces las cosas no son como quisiéramos.".- Dijo con melancolía.

Yaten estrechó a la chica en un abrazo tierno, buscando asi reconfortarla, y sin soltarla le susurro al oído palabras de aliento.- "¡Se que es difícil mi amor, pero podrían serlo, sólo es cosa de que tu lo digas!".

"Yaten, lo nuestro jamás será posible, nuestro amor siempre será juzgado, todos seguirán comentando que es prohibido.- Dijo con tristeza la hermosa chica.

Pero porque dices eso mi Deshy, nos amamos y eso es mas que suficiente para mi, lo demás no importa, solo concéntrate en mi y en lo mucho que yo te amo.- Dijo con arrogancia el chico.

-"Eso no es posible Yaten, para empezar tú estas con esa modelito ridícula, la cual por cierto me odia, y además creo que a tu madre no le agrada la idea de que podamos tener una relación, me considera una zarrapastrosa y que no soy digna de ti, por eso yo…- Deshy no pudo terminar debido a que Yaten la beso suavemente en los labios guardando sus palabras en sus propios labios."

Yaten se separó de los labios de Deshy y tomó una de las manos de ella, besándole el dorso suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos y le decía sin titubear.- "Escúchame bien amada mía, me importa muy poco lo que mi madre diga o piense, lo que los medios piensen, o lo que esa estúpida y molesta de Aino diga, de hecho ella es la que menos me importa, y que todos lo sepan de una buena vez, por tu amor soy capaz de luchar contra el mundo entero. De atravesar cielo, mar y tierra, solo por ti, así que no te preocupes amor mio, mi madre no interferirá, yo hablare con ella, solo prométeme que lucharemos juntos por defender este amor.".- Le pidió esto ultimo con una voz suplicante.

Deshy lo miró fijamente sin decir una sola palabra, lo cual puso nervioso al menor de los Kuo, pero de repente la vio sonreír ligeramente, una sonrisa sincera, sin nada de burla,

para después verla acercarse a el suavemente para darle como respuesta un tierno beso en los labios, algo que a Yaten lo hizo sentirse en el cielo y con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar al mundo entero por su amada Deshy.

"Te amo tanto mi hermosa Deshy." Dijo él con voz suave.- Y tu, tu me amas?.- Preguntó mientras abrazaba a la hermosa guitarrista.

"Claro que si Yaten, por siempre.".- Dijo correspondiendo a ese abrazo.

"Por qué no lo dices, porque no dejas salir de tus hermosos labios esas palabras que me harán el hombre mas feliz del mundo".- Preguntó con cierta melancolía.

Deshy se le quedó mirando mientras acariciaba su frente y lo despeinaba un poco.- Yaten esas dos simples palabras no alcanzan para demostrarte todo lo que yo siento por ti.".- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

Te amo tanto Deshy, hoy mismo hablare con mi madre mi amor, no quiero estar mas tiempo separado de ti.- Dijo Yaten mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica y la acercaba a sus labios para darle un nuevo beso.

Días después…

Había pasado varios días desde que Yaten fuera dado de alta del hospital y finalmente se encontraba en la mansión Kuo, recostado en su cama, esperando poder recuperarse lo antes posible para poder volver a la rutina de su vida normal.

Mama Kuo, así como Taiki y Seiya lucían mas tranquilos y contentos de que el intento de suicidio de Yaten, no hubiera sido mas grave o que hubiera podido terminar en tragedia.

A pesar de la preocupación de sus hermanos y de su propia madre, Yaten se encontraba molesto con ellos, pues sabia de sobra, que su madre y hermanos se oponían a su relación con su amada Deshy, lo cual lo tenia notablemente irritado y el hecho de no poder salir debido a que por ordenes del doctor aun debía permanecer 4 días mas reposando, los cuales Yaten veía como una eternidad, ya que su amada Deshy no estaba asu lado, y todo debido a que tenía prohibida la entrada en esa casa. Pero la paciencia de Yaten había llegado al limite, así que pensaba encontrar una solución lo antes posible, pues no deseaba permanecer mas tiempo alejado de su adorada Deshy, tenia decidido que esa misma tarde hablaría con su madre y si lograba llegar a un acuerdo con ella, se iria de esa casa y compraría una, donde el y su amada Deshy pudieran vivir en paz.

"Yaten hijo, ¿puedo entrar?" Escuchó la voz de su madre afuera de su habitación.

"Adelante, entra de una vez.".- Dijo con su voz arrogante.

La puerta se abrió y Yaten vio entrar a su madre, quien lentamente se acerco hasta él, mientras tomaba la silla del tocador para acercarla al borde de la cama y sentarse cerca de él.

"¿Mi terroncito de azúcar, como te sientes?, necesitas que te traiga algo, dime que desea mi bebito?, tienes hambre, porque le he pedido a la empleada domestica que te prepare la gelatina de fresa que tanto te gusta, el pollo con… " Le dijo mamá Kou con voz chillante y consentidora, pero antes de poder terminar Yaten la interrumpió

"¡No me interesa comer nada, ni la gelatina ni el pollo, ni nada, sólo quiero ver a mi Deshy.".- Dijo haciendo un berrinche.

"Pues llámala para que venga a verte, no se porque no se ha aparecido ni una sola vez aquí, sí ella en verdad te amara estaría aquí a tu lado y… Mama Kuo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Yaten la interrumpió.

"¡Escúchame bien madre!" La interrumpió Yaten clavando sus ojos cargados de furia en ella. "Frente a mi no trates de fingir que te agrada Deshy, porque de sobra sé que no es así, se que la desprecias y consideras que no es digna de estar conmigo, creías que no me iba a enterar, pues te equivocaste, lo se todo, logre que mi Deshy lo confesara, aunque no quería decir que habías sido tu quien le tenia prohibida la entrada, que solo deseas que este lejos de mi, porque simplemente te interpones en nuestra relación y solo buscas como alejarla de mi.… Dime madre, ¿realmente creíste que me quedaría tan tranquilo ante semejante confesión, mi Deshy estaba triste cuando me lo dijo?", ella desea estar conmigo tanto como yo deseo estar con ella, pero por tu culpa o la de mis hermanos, ella no puede venir y ambos sufrimos al estar separados, que acaso no lo entienden

"Pero… pero hijo, ¿que es lo que dices?, ¿Yaten, ¿como puedes siquiera insinuar algo asi?, yo jamás diría algo asi mi Yatencito, como puedes pensar eso Yaten?".- Preguntó con desilusión en su voz.-Hijo, yo le hable ese dia, para que fuera a verte, el dia de tu accidente, fui yo quien.- Mamá Kuo no terminó de hablar pues Yaten la interrumpió nuevamente.

"No mientas mas, si no hubiera sido porque te suplique que la llamaras, estoy seguro que nunca le hubieras dicho nada, aunque sabes que, eso no importa, Deshy es demasiado especial, y aunque tu no le hubieras dicho que estaba internado en el hospital, ella hubiera llegado hasta mi, porque sabes, puede sentir mi aura, y como nuestro ese lazo de amor es tan fuerte, Deshy supo que algo me pasaba y llego hasta ese hospital, solo por mi, porque sabia que yo no me encontraba bien, percibió mi dolor, mi sufrimiento, es por esa razón que sé que tú no le llamaste, que sé que intentaste correrla del hospital una vez que llego, así que escúchame bien mama, mas te vale que le hables ahora mismo y te disculpes con ella, por ser tan egoísta y por tratarla tan mal y que le digas que esta es su casa y puede entrar cuando ella quiera, es mas pídele que se venga a vivir conmigo que nadie la tratara mal de nuevo, que ella será la dueña y señora de la mansión Kuo, después de todo será mi esposa.- Dijo Yaten con arrogancia.

"Yatencito, pero eso es descabellado como puedes pensar que yo…Decía mama Kuo, cuando fue interrumpida por una amenaza de su hijo menor.

"¡O lo haces o me voy de esta casa y no vuelves a verme nunca, y no estoy bromeando, así tenga que huir por la ventana en medio de la noche!.- Dijo Yaten en un claro gesto de berrinche.

Mamá Kou se quedó en silencio. Sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera en su defensa no serviría, pues su hijo creía ciegamente en Deshy Master… ¿Cómo era posible que Deshy no le hubiera dicho a Yaten, que había sido ella misma quien le habló para pedirle que se presentara en el hospital, que incluso le imploro que fuera a verlo a el?, aunque parte de lo que Yaten había dicho era verdad, ella no toleraba a Deshy, era la ultima mujer sobre la tierra que querría para novia de uno de sus hijos, y mucho menos del menor, pero como Yaten era su debilidad, su consentido desde siempre, no era nunca capaz de llevarle la contra y por temor a que intentara una nueva locura tan terrible como la de querer quitarse la vida, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que Deshy Master se convertiría en su nuera, una vez que aceptara tener una relación con el menor de sus hijos.

La señora Kuo recordaba las palabras que Deshy Master había dicho en el hospital cuando ella le ofreció algo a cambio de que ella se convirtiera en la novia de su hijo, esas palabras aun resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza "Quiero tan sólo ser amada por Yaten", palabras que a su hijo le devolvieron las ganas de vivir, lo veía, todo fue que ella apareciera en el hospital y la sonrisa de su hijo menor había regresado, su altanería y arrogancia se hicieron nuevamente presentes, volvía a ser su precioso Yaten, si al menos supiera que esa felicidad era real, porque ahora estaba segura de que no seria así y el tiempo se encargaría de darle la razón. Deshy Master le aposto a lo grande y le gano y ella cumpliría, después de todo Yaten era lo mas importante para ella, y de sobra sabia que no tenia caso discutir, tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo, asi que sin pensarlo mas tiempo, tomó su celular marcando el número de Deshy Master.

-0-0-0-

En el amplio jardín de la mansión de Makoto, se encontraban Deshy, Makoto y Rei, tomando una taza de café, mientras charlaban de trivialidades y de sus problemas debido al despido de las dos modelos.

Deshy las miraba divertida mientras veía como sus amigas se quejaban una y otra vez de su mala suerte, a la vez que blasfemaban contra la Señora Kuo, Naoko´s y las dos gueras estúpidas.

¿O tu que opinas Desh?.- Pregunto Rei a su amiga.

-Perdon chicas pero la verdad son unas exageradas lo que deberían hacer es cogerse a sus novios y.. Deshy no pudo terminar de hablar pues en ese momento sono su celular, ella miro el numero entrante y sonrió sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba, no sin antes decirle a sus amigas.- Todo tiene solución ya lo verán.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

Deshy caminó hacia los cerezos del jardín mientras respondía en su celular. La hermosa chica sonrió con malicia mientras contestaba y a la vez lanzo una mirada a sus amigas, las cuales conversaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa redonda que estaba bajo un árbol.

"Deshy. Habla la madre de Yaten Kou, me recuerdas, necesito hablar contigo es sobre mi hijo y pues yo quisiera pedirte que vinieras a verlo.- Dijo con recelo la señora Kuo.

-Pero como no, no quiere que también vaya y le de comer en el hocico, de verdad que usted y sus nenitas solo saben chingar, no se porque tengo que aguantar tantas estupideces, creo que debería cambiar el numero de mi celular, al rato me van a hablar para venderme una plancha.- Dijo con burla y cinismo la hermosa guitarrista

Mamá Kou sentía que hervía de coraje y nada deseaba mas en este mundo, que responderle a esa mujer con una majadería, pero la cordura regreso y recordó a su pequeño retoño y en lo feliz que se veía al tener a esa mujer a su lado, y de sobra sabia que en ese momento lo menos conveniente era hacer rabiar a Yaten, si lo que quería era satisfacer el capricho de su pequeño, así que tragándose su orgullo, comenzó a hablar con ella.

"Deshy no decía nada, sólo sonreía con verdadera malicia mientras escuchaba a mama Kuo hablar, hasta que de repente le soltó.- Entonces así será, haremos las cosas a mi modo y no quiero que nadie interfiera y sabe muy bien a que me refiero".- Dijo con ironía.

"De acuerdo Deshy Master. Tú ganas.".- Dijo derrotada la señora Kuo.- Cuando vendrás a ver a mi.. Mama Kuo se quedo con la palabra en la boca, ya que del otro lado de la línea solo se oia el clásico sonido cuando alguien ya ha colgado.

Deshy soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo a sus dos amigas voltear a verla sorprendidas, y la vieron caminar nuevamente hacia ellas, con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Deshy nuevamente tienes esa misma sonrisa de la otra vez, vamos no vas a decirnos quien te llamo, siempre me dejas con la duda, porque debe ser alguien capaz de hacerte sonreir asi.- Dijo Makoto mirándola divertida.

-Seguramente fue Aoshi, ese chico sabe sacarte sonrisas sinceras, en serio Deshy no puedo creer que no estés enamorada de un semental como él.- Dijo Rei cuestionándola.

-Chicas chicas, miren, dejen de imaginarse estupideces que no vienen al caso, y dejen de lamentarse de lo que les paso y disfruten su juventud y sus vacaciones. Mira Mako deja de chillar como pendeja, que vas a ganar con eso, sé que perder ese trabajo las tiene deprimidas pero mira tu tienes al Andrew y aunque sé que no aceptaras ese trabajo como gerente de uno de sus hoteles que te ofreció debido a la idiota de Minako, así que si no deseas eso, pues dedícate a disfrutarla, igual tu Rei, ve con Darien, diviértanse, el pronto se ira a hacer su residencia a Inglaterra, asi que aprovechalo de una buena vez. Déjense de lamentaciones, si siguen así, Rei te harás vieja muy pronto, te llenaras de arrugas prematuras y tú Mako, esas ojeras terminaran siendo tan grandes que no sabré donde empieza tu cara.- Dijo soltando una carcajada la hermosa guitarrista.

"Deshy estamos hablando en serio, esto nos va a perjudicar bastante, ya nada será igual.- Dijo con melancolía Rei.

"Claro que nada volverá a ser igual, porque será aun mejor.- Dijo soltando una carcajada, mientras las miraba con una mirada enigmática, que las sorprendió, Deshy vio las caras sorprendidas de sus amigas e hizo una pausa y tomando una bocanada de aire les dijo.- "Ya chicas, en serio. No pierdan el tiempo lloriqueando, vallasen a coger con sus novios esto tendrá un final excelente, pero por ahora me reti ro, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer, las veré después.- Dijo la hermosa chica mientras se alejaba carcajeándose.

Deshy salió de la mansión una vez se despidió de sus amigas, las cuales aun se preguntaban que había pasado, ambas sabían que Deshy pese a sus sarcasmos no era una mala amiga, que en verdad les tenia aprecio por lo cual a las dos les intrigaba que se estuviera tomando el asunto tan a la ligera.

Pero sólo les quedaba esperar, pues de sobra sabían que Deshy era como una cajita de misterios, una cajita indescifrable que siempre se abría en el momento oportuno

-0-0-0-

Algunos minutos después Deshy caminaba dentro de la mansión Kuo, donde una de las empleadas la conducía hasta donde se encontraba Mama Kuo esperándola para hablar detalladamente sobre las condiciones que Deshy había exigido.

Una vez terminaron de hablar, tanto La hermosa Guitarrista como la señora Kou, se dirigieron a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba la habitación de Yaten. La señora Kuo entro primero y Deshy analizo el terreno, con un instinto felino, como preparándose para atacar, una vez que entro a la habitación, vio a Yaten recostado sobre la cama, Yaten volteo distraídamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse y al ver a su madre simplemente la ignoro e iba a seguir viendo la televisión, cuando de repente la miro ahí, frente a su puerta, como una diosa, y por impulso se levanto de inmediato de la cama.

"Deshy mi amor, viniste, al fin estas aqui.".- Dijo con emoción y casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Acaso pensaste que no vendría?, si sólo deseaba verte, es solo que no quería incomodar a tu madre o a tus hermanos".- Dijo Deshy acercándose a el para obligarlo a sentarse sobre la cama y que no se lastimara.

"En cuanto tu madre me llamo, diciéndome que quería que hiciéramos las pases vine hasta aquí lo mas rápido posible, pero dime ya te encuentras mejor.- Le pregunto poniendo la mano sobre su frente.

"Ahora si, ya me siento bien, porque por fin estas a mi lado" Respondió Yaten, mientras tomaba el rostro de la hermosa chica para atraerlo al suyo propio y así robarle un beso en los labios, beso que fue interrumpido cuando Mama Kuo carraspeo fuertemente para que la escucharan que aun seguía ahí.

"Yaten hijito, me retiro, voy a dejarlos solos, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, yo estare…-Decía antes de ser interrumpida por Yaten.

"Debiste retirarte desde hace mucho mamá, te lo dije sólo quiero a Deshy a mi lado, con ninguna persona estaré mejor que con mi Deshy, así que vete de una buena vez"

"Yaten, espera, no le hables así a tu mamá, después de todo ella es tu madre y solo quiere que estes bien.- Dijo con semblante serio.

"No mi vida, no la defiendas, tú eres muy noble y siempre buscas cuidar a los demás, pero mi madre no merece que pongas las manos al fuego por ella.- Dijo mirándola con ojos enamorados

Mamá Kou se retiró de la habitación bastante molesta, pero prefería dejar las cosas así.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Yaten comenzó a hablarle a Deshy sobre lo mucho que la había extrañado, sobre lo que sentía por ella y le mostró un álbum que tenía guardado en uno de sus cajones en los cuales había fotos de Deshy desde que fuese presentada en aquel reallity show de los Master desde donde ella sobresalió destacando incluso sobre sus padres, fotos donde comenzaba su carrera con los Dragón Cross hasta llegar a las fotos más recientes donde ya era conocida como una artista a nivel mundial.

"Como puedes ver mi hermosa Deshy. Siempre te he amad, desde niño." Dijo Yaten acercándose a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos. "Siempre anhele tanto con este momento, era un sueño que no dejaba escapar de mi, el verte entrar por esa puerta

puerta y acercarte a mi, abrazarte fuertemente mientras te beso no sabes cuanto desee la llegada de este momento, en el que al fin estaríamos juntos, si nadie que nos estorbe, solo tu y yo como siempre debió ser, y no que esos zarrapastrosos te alejaran de mi lado., Y sabes que es lo que mas deseo tambien?.- Dijo ilusionado.

"Y como esperas que lo sepa si no me lo dices,¿ acaso me crees adivina?" Le respondió ella con sarcasmo.

"Es cierto." Río Yaten. "Quiero una niña, quiero tener una niña como tu, con su cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos color marrón."

"Por eso no te preocupes." Le respondió Deshy. "En los orfanatos debe haber muchas niñas huérfanas y aunque tal vez batalles un poco, ya que no es fácil encontrar una con cabello negro y ojos marrones, en los ojos no habrá problema, solo que el cabello negro, será algo difícil de conseguir.- Deshy soltando una carcajada.

Yaten soltó también una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de su amada.

"Por eso me encantas. Eres única." Dijo Yaten. "Pero bien sabes a que me refiero. Quiero que tú seas la madre de esa hija, quiero tenerla contigo. Sueño con verte embarazada de nuestra bebe.".- Dijo mientras le tocaba el vientre.

"Claro Yaten eso seria magnifico." Le dijo Deshy. "Pero hablaremos de eso después, ahora necesito hacer un mandado urgentemente." Deshy hizo una pausa y lo miró con tristeza. "Es una lástima que tú aun estés en reposo y no puedas acompañarme. No sabes como me gustaría compartir este día contigo.".- Dijo con tristeza la hermosa chica

"No te preocupes mi Deshy." Le dijo Yaten. "Iremos a donde tu quieras, algo como esto no detendrá a Yaten Kuo y menos si se trata de consentir a mi amada. Dijo con arrogancia.

Yaten se puso de pie y sacó un cambio de ropa del closet.

"¡Pero Yaten!" Exclamó Deshy. "No quiero que te esfuerces y que por mi culpa puedas tener una recaída. Eso no me lo perdonaría.".- Dijo preocupada mientras intentaba hacerlo volver a la cama para que reposara.

"Tranquila mi vida." Acarició Yaten una de sus mejillas. "Yo no me perdonaría no darte lo que te mereces. Iremos a donde tu quieras y no te preocupes que estaré bien, si tu estas conmigo todo siempre estará bien, estas heridas no son nada, tu amor me sana.".- Dijo suavemente.

Sentados en la sala de la mansión Kou se encontraban la dueña de la casa así como Seiya y Taiki, en silencio, nadie decía nada, el ambiente se sentía tenso y de repente Seiya rompió ese silencio diciendo en voz alta lo mucho que desconfiaba de Deshy Master, Taiki se unió a la discusión y entre los dos intentaban hacerle ver a su madre que la presencia de ellae n la casa no seria buena en la recuperación de Yaten.

"¡Esa mujer a la larga solo lo hará sufrir madre!" Hablaba con furia Taiki. "¿Acaso no te das cuenta?... La solución que estas tratando de dar a su recuperación no es la correcta, Deshy Master no lo ama, ni siquiera creo que le interese, solo se esta burlando de él, algo que ha hecho desde que se conocen.- Dijo con molestia Taiki.

"Mi hermano tiene toda la razón, Debes dejar de consentirle todos sus caprichitos, así jamás aprenderá madre, si lo dejamos asi, Yaten la olvidara, solo esta encaprichado.- Dijo Seiya con furia."

"No voy a discutir mas este asunto con ustedes." Dijo enojada Mamá Kou. "Sí no les parece verla aquí la puerta de esta casa está muy ancha para que se vallan. Podrá no caerme bien, pero he visto como se ilumina la cara de mi bebito cuando la ve y si tenerla aquí es el precio para que mi terroncito de azúcar se recupere entonces estoy dispuesta a soportarla, además ustedes dos se la pasan quejándose de Yaten y de esa mujer, cuando tu Seiya cada vez que la miras no puedes ver mas allá de sus senos o tu Taiki, crees que no he visto como reacciona tu cuerpo cuando la miras, creen que no he notado que ambos se excitan cuando la ven, y dicen preocuparse por su hermano, son unos ingratos, aso que mas les vale que dejen sus estupideces de lado, ¿me entendieron?- Dijo bastante molesta la señora Kuo.

En ese momento se escucharon las voces de Yaten y Deshy entrando al recibidor y los tres integrantes de la familia Kuo, voltearon a mirarlos con sentimientos de furia, enojo, pero sobre todo dos de ellos miraban a cierta chica con algo mas que molestia, la miraban con deseo, un deseo reprimido que trataban de ocultar al decir que no la soportaban.

"Que bueno que estén todos aquí porque esto solo lo diré una vez, Deshy vivirá conmigo a partir de ahora y quien no la quiera o la maltrate no será bien recibido en esta casa, espero les haya quedado claro."

"¿Deberías pensar madre en tal vez correr a estos dos de casa?" Le dijo Yaten a su madre. "No seria mala idea, ya que así mi Deshy y yo podríamos estar tranquilos.- Dijo con arrogancia el menor de los Kuo

"¿Acaso estas loco?" Se puso de pie Seiya. "Mira lo que nos faltaba, que ahora vengas a querer corrernos de nuestra propia casa y todo por esta mujer.".- Dijo con furia.

Yaten clavó sus ojos en los de mamá Kou, como siempre buscando que ella intercediera y le diera la razón y la preferencia a él.

"Cuidadito con esa manera de hablarle a tu cuñada Seiya." Dijo Mamá Kou. "Hablo muy en serio. Vuelve a expresarte así de tu cuñada y te vas de esta casa."

Seiya no soportó más, salió de la sala seguido de Taiki, dejando ambos en claro que no entendían el proceder de su madre, hartos de que siempre se fuera a los límites con tal de consentir a su "terroncito de azúcar".

"Gracias madre." Dijo Yaten. "Nos veremos mas tarde. Mi Deshy y yo iremos al centro comercial.".- Dijo caminando con su novia de la mano, para salir de la mansión.

"¡Que!" Lo miró asustada mamá Kou. "No puedes hacer eso Yaten, tu estado de salud aun es muy delicado, podrías tener una recaída y…Mamá Kuo se trago sus propias palabras al ver la mirada lacerante que su hijo menor le lanzo.

"No me obligues a ser yo quien se vaya de la casa mamá.".- Dijo amenazadoramente.

Yaten desde pequeño, hacia lo que él quería y esa vez no era la excepción, así que salió de la mansión, sabiendo que su madre no lo detendría y subió a su auto, no sin antes abrirle la puerta de copiloto a Deshy, alejándose de su casa hasta llegar a uno de los más caros centros comerciales de Tokio.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres entrar en este centro comercial?" Le preguntó Yaten a Deshy con extrañeza, pues de sobra sabía que en ninguna de las tiendas en ese centro comercial había alguna que se especializara en ropa gótica.

"¿Acaso no fui clara?" Le respondió Deshy. "Dije que quería ir al centro comercial Jubangaii… ¿Acaso hay otro en la ciudad aparte de este?"

"No mi amor, este es el unico, es solo que me extraño debido a que aquí no hay ropa de tu estilo, es todo, no te enojes mi Deshy.".- Dijo Yaten mientras la abrazaba.

Yaten bajó del auto y le dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Deshy, después, tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el centro comercial, comprando dos helados en una nevería que estaba dentro, caminando por entre las tiendas hasta que Deshy, habiendo terminado su helado se quedó mirando una tienda en cuyo aparador estaba un maniquí el cual tenia puesto un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de mangas caídas en color mostaza con una ancho cinto en color café alrededor de la cintura y del cuello del maniquí caía libremente un hermoso collar de pedrería en color entre café y amarillo que simulaba hojas de otoño.

"Justo lo que andaba buscando, Yaten, quiero ese vestido." Dijo Deshy dejando sorprendido al chico.

**MADE: Mona, ¿porque decidiste quedarte con ese imbécil de Yaten? , creí que lo odiabas**

**MONA: a, ya sabes a veces uno cambia**

**MADE: ¿cambiar? tú.**

**MONA: ya vez, todo puede pasar, aunque no se.**

**MADE: que, dime mona.**

**MONA: noup**

**MADE: La Mona no quiere hablar, pero en fin gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta fabulosa historia, se que los personajes principales no son conocidos, pero creo que eso le da sabor a la trama. La verdad es que muchos dejaran de leer esta historia por el simple hecho de que no ven a sus parejitas de siempre, pero creo que de eso esta inundado este fandom, así que quise variarle un poco asi que espero siga siendo de su agrado.**


	9. Chapter 9 Todo por tu amor

_Siempre tuve muy en claro lo que quería, lo que anhelaba, si alguien me hubiera dicho hasta donde llegaría por amor no se los hubiera creído, siempre pensé que mi orgullo era grande, mas grande que todo lo que conociese pero entonces te conocí y ya nada mas me importó, sólo tu amor._

**Todo por tu amor.**

La miró sorprendido, por un momento creyó que no había escuchado bien, pero al mirar a su amada Deshy, se dio cuenta de que ella no bromeaba cuando había dicho que quería el vestido que utilizaba ese maniquí, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Yaten fue que el vestido no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que Deshy solía utilizar, ni siquiera en color.

Por un momento para Yaten fue como estar frente a una Deshy diferente, era su Deshy, de eso estaba muy seguro, era la mujer de la que ha vivido enamorado, pero en esta ocasión algo en ella había cambiado, ya que no sólo estaba con él a su lado como su novia, sino que también había aceptado abiertamente que lo amaba y en esos momentos acababa de decir que quería un vestido que él jamás pensó ella siquiera miraría. Estaba en verdad sorprendido con ese gran cambio, primero, por estar en ese centro comercial, donde de antemano él sabia, no existía tienda alguna donde vendiesen ropa al estilo gótico, el cual era y habia sido siempre el estilo que Deshy Master usaba desde pequeña.

¿Pero porque querría ella cambiar tan drásticamente?, ¿acaso existía algún motivo en especifico para ello?, de ser así, ¿cual o que era lo que la motivaba a hacerlo?

Lo único que se le ocurría, era que Deshy había cambiado así, sólo por él, porque ella lo amaba tanto que las palabras no alcanzaban para demostrarle cuan grande era su amor por él, y para sentirse digna de él había decidido cambiar, y por su parte estaba dichoso, rebosante de felicidad, pues aunque amaba a Deshy así como siempre había sido ella, tal y como la había conocido en un principio, con ese carácter fuerte que a él lo atrapó hasta hacerlo caer perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero no podía negar que en el fondo, él siempre soñó con verla mas como las chicas normales, vestida diferente, con colores claros y zapatos de tacón, porque aunque adoraba verla vestida siempre tan arrebatadoramente sexy, él prefería que eso solo lo utilizara estando ellos dos solos, porque odiaba que los demás vieran sus curvas, su perfecta piel de porcelana, eso sólo podía verlo él, pues Deshy era suya sólo suya, y solo el tenia derecho a perderse en esas peligrosas curvas que lo enloquecían y lo encendían a tal punto, que siempre estaba listo para darle todo el placer que su preciosa Deshy merecía, una noche caliente donde el sexo y la pasión desbordaban, por eso él siempre pensaba que ella no debía salir a la calle vestida de esa manera, no era apropiado que otros pudieran calentarse con sólo mirarla, sólo él, Yaten Kuo podía hacerlo.

-Mi amor… ¿Qué opinas de ese vestido? Preguntó emocionada la chica.

-Creo que se te vería preciosos mi amor.- respondió mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

-Entremos, por favor.- pidió Deshy con voz suplicante mientras se soltaba del brazo del chico para voltear a mirarlo.

Sonrió al verla tan emocionada y sin pensarlo mas la tomó de la cintura en un suave abrazo mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Claro que si mi amor, lo que tú quieras.- dijo el chico con cariño.

Gracias, ven vamos, me muero por ver que otros colores y estilos hay.- dijo mientras se separaba del chico e ingresaba con el tomados de las manos, pero antes de que Deshy pudiera seguir caminando, la jaló hacia él y la abrazó por la espalda, acercándola posesivamente a su cuerpo, ya que sentía que no podía separarse mas de ella, además de que mostrarse así con ella entre sus brazos lo hacia sentirse orgulloso de que la gente los mirara, de que todo el mundo supiera que Deshy master era de él.

Antes de ingresar a la tienda, captó el flash de una cámara, el cual naturalmente iba dirigido hacia ellos, lo cual le infló el ego y mas porque estaba seguro era algún paparazzi, que publicaría esas fotos en alguna revista de prestigio, pero también lo hizo ponerse en alerta, porque si algo sabia Kuo, era que Deshy odiaba las fotografías, así que lo mantendría en secreto,

porque de hacerlo ella evitaría que estas fueran publicadas.

¿Que ocurre? ,¿ a que se debe esa sonrisa en tu cara?.- cuestiono la chica al no entender la actitud de su novio.

En ese momento no supo que decir, pues sabia que si le decía a Deshy de que alguien los había fotografiado, ella se molestaría y muy seguramente iría a buscarlos para quitarle las fotografías, y eso arruinaría su deseo de que el mundo entero se diera cuenta de su relación con la hermosa Deshy Master.

-Es sólo que no puedo ocultar la felicidad que siento al caminar a tu lado mi amor.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Yaten y Deshy entraron en la lujosa tienda, donde una de las dependientas los recibió cordial y amablemente, poniéndose de inmediato a las ordenes de los distinguidos y reconocidos clientes, mientras les hablaba sobre las marcas de diseñadores famosos que se manejaban en la tienda, así como de las nuevas tendencias que estaban llegando para esa temporada, sin embargo y antes de que la encargada siguiera hablando, Deshy la interrumpió cordialmente, mientras le señalaba que estaba interesada en el vestido que portaba el maniquí del aparador.

Yaten escuchó como su amada Deshy hablaba con cordialidad y elegancia hacia la dependienta, lo que le llenaba de felicidad, al ver que ella era tal y como la había soñado siempre, toda una dama, y ahora con esa ropa lo seria mas.

-Disculpe señorita, pero en realidad estoy interesada en el vestido del aparador, ese en color mostaza y me gustaría llevármelo junto con todo los accesorios incluidas las sandalias café ocre que están a un lado del maniquí.- dijo Deshy amablemente.

-Sera un placer señorita, en talla chica ¿verdad?.-preguntó cordialmente la encargada, feliz de tener clientes tan amables.

En talla chica señorita.- confirmó con una sonrisa Deshy.

La encargada regresó trayendo consigo el vestido que la hermosa chica había pedido, Deshy iba a tomarlo, pero se le adelantó y lo tomó él, diciéndole que él lo llevaría hasta donde pudiera probárselo, dejando a la encargada anodada por el comportamiento del orgulloso chico.

-Gracias, eres tan lindo.- dijo tomándolo por sorpresa al darle un beso en la mejilla, que al chico lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Por aquí por favor, en este lugar se encuentran los probadores, si necesitan algo, sólo llámenme por favor.- dijo con amabilidad la encargada, mientras salía del área de probadores, dejándolos a ellos solos, para que se sintieran mas cómodos.

En la pequeña estancia había un par de sillones, donde los acompañantes podían esperar a que la persona que se probara la ropa terminara.

Deshy caminó hasta uno de los probadores seguida de Yaten , tomó el vestido de las manos de él para colgarlo en un gancho especial, se volteó e inesperadamente lo jaló de la corbata, haciéndolo entrar con ella y del impulso, el cuerpo de Yaten se pego al de su amada, excitándolo de inmediato, y mas cuando ella le robó un beso, beso tierno que se convirtió en un beso tan apasionado que Yaten ante su deseo por hacerla suya cerró la puerta del probador de un ligero puntapié mientras estrechaba mas a la chica.

-Te adoro y me encanta cuando me sorprendes así.- susurró cuando por la necesidad de aire sus labios se separaron.

Yaten aspiraba embriagado la sensual fragancia que emanaba del cuerpo de Deshy, encendiendo su deseo por ella, así que con la excitación y pasión desbordándose de su ser, llevó sus varoniles manos sobre la fina cintura de su amada quiero hacerte el amor aquí mismo.- dijo el chico mientras pegaba su palpitante erección en ella.

Deshy sonrió y al sentir el miembro erecto y palpitante de él aun a través de la ropa, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior ligeramente, incitando de esa manera aun mas al chico.

Yaten al ver ese sensual movimiento en su amada, no pudo contenerse mas y la levantó en vilo aprisionándola contra la pared y su cuerpo, Deshy respondió enredando las piernas en su cintura a la vez que le echaba los brazos al cuello, y él en respuesta la frotó contra su palpitante erección que clamaba por ella, mientras atrapaba sus labios en un pasional y posesivo beso, donde exploraba cada rincón de la sensual boca de Deshy, saciándose de ella, con su delicioso sabor, dejándose envolver con esa enigmática escancia de la cual ella era poseedora, el beso parecía no tener final, hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, mientras respiraban agitados, pero para esto no era suficiente, la necesitaba, necesitaba mas de ella, así que comenzó a besarle la mejilla, bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, dejando a su paso un rastro de húmedos besos.

Deshy sentía como Yaten besaba su cuello y como poco a poco metía las manos bajo su blusa, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, hasta que llegó al sostén el cual levantó para poder acariciar sus redondeados senos y alcanzar sus endurecidos pezones, llenándola de placer con cada caricia, pero entonces cuando ambos estaban bastante excitados, especialmente Deshy, se soltó de su abrazo y poniéndose de pie, lo alejó de ella.

-¿Que sucede mi amor?- Preguntó Yaten desconcertado , no entendía que había pasado y el miedo se apoderó de él, temía que su amada Deshy lo despreciara, porque no lograba darle el placer que ella necesitaba. Tal vez ella se había dado cuenta que él no era tan bueno y lo abandonaría, y por supuesto eso daba de temor al chico.

¿Acaso ella se arrepentía de estar con él, de haberse decidido a amarlo? Se preguntaba asustado.

-Mi amor dime que pasa, por favor, ¿acaso hice algo mal?, por favor dime que no hice, o que estoy haciendo mal, por favor mi amor no me asustes así, ¿acaso te molestaste conmigo por algo, ¡por favor dímelo!.- suplicaba el chico.-Mi Deshy si fue algo que dije o hice mal, te prometo que cambiare, hare todo mejor, solo por ti, hare lo que sea, pero por favor no me desprecies, no dejes de amarme, no me abandones.- decía él chico al borde del llanto, completamente aterrado ante la idea de perderla, y un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta, ahogandolo en dolor.

Deshy lo miró y pudo observar en los ojos verdes del chico, miedo y una profunda tristeza, y el como se cristalizaban debido a las lagrimas aun sin derramar que se iban formando en ellos, y entonces llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro del chico para acariciar su mejilla mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos marron en él.

- Tranquilízate, no es nada de eso, no has hecho nada malo, al contrario, has sido tan tierno conmigo, que jamás podría abandonarte, no se como puedes pensarlo, si yo quiero estar contigo.- dijo con un tono de voz tan dulce, tan distinto al que ella siempre solía usar con él.

- Pero es que tú, tú , tú ya no..- dijo sin poder hablar claramente debido al doloroso nudo en su garganta.

Deshy retiró su mano de la mejilla del chico y su expresión cambio a una de tristeza mientras miraba al chico y le hablaba.

-Me ofendes, ¿como puedes poner en duda el amor que siento por ti?, ¿que acaso mi sacrificio no bastó para demostrártelo?, tú mejor que nadie sabes que por ti, por este amor, deje todo de lado, todo aquello que tanto amaba, el tocar la guitarra, el pertenecer a una banda, porque por ti deje a dragon cross, me aleje de mis amigos, de mis compañeros, de aquellos que lucharon junto conmigo para lograr algo,para ser alguien, nosotros batallamos para alcanzar la fama, juntos, ellos nunca vieron si yo era hija de alguien famoso, ellos creyeron en mi e impulsaron mi carrera, no es fácil ser guitarrista femenina en una banda de black metal, por ellos por quienes soy reconocida como Deshy, la guitarrista de dragon cross y no la hija de kirk master, y aun así renuncie a ellos por ti, y aun así te atreves a dudar de mi amor.- dijo Deshy con los ojos humedecidos y con molestia y tristeza

Yaten la miró pensativo, se sentía avergonzado por haber dudado aunque solo hubiese sido un momento de ella, de su amor hacia él.

Ahora que lo veía claro, se daba cuenta, cuanto había sacrificado Deshy por él, para poder estar juntos

Yaten se quedó pensativo, se sentía avergonzado de haber siquiera dudado de ella, de comportarse como un niño caprichoso, para sus adentros se dijo que había sido estúpido al dudar de ella.

¿Cómo había podido dudar deDeshy cuando lo había dejado todo por él?... ¿Cuándo había desafiado a todos por estar a su lado?

-Creo que lo mejor será que nosotros…

-¡Por favor Deshy, no lo digas, perdóname!" Se hincó Yaten mientras la tomaba de la mano. -¡Pídeme lo que quieras pero no me dejes!

-No Yaten.- Dijo Deshy.- No se trata de que yo te pida o no te pida algo. Recuerda que estamos en un lugar publico, por eso me detuve, pero no sabes lo mucho que yo también te deseo… ¿Sabes Yaten?... Por ti incluso desafié a mis padres, porque ellos no apoyan esta relación, pero si no voy a tener comprensión de tu parte entonces esto no va a funcionar."

-¡Perdóname Deshy!- Imploró Yaten con voz suplicante. -¡Pídeme lo que quieras, por ti soy capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo!"

-¿Lo que quiera?- Preguntó Deshy.

-Sí.

-Primero que te pongas de pie Yaten.- Dijo Deshy, a lo cual él se puso de pie y Deshy se agachó para besar sus labios. -Nunca te humilles ante nadie, nunca te hinques… ¿De acuerdo?... Y compréndeme, es todo lo que pido.

Yaten la levantó en sus brazos y la besó suavemente en los labios. Sin duda alguna cada día que pasaba amaba mas a Deshy, todo lo que ella era, esa dulzura y bondad oculta bajó la coraza con la que aparentaba al mundo ser una chica dura. Él se había comportado como un niño caprichoso, mas ella tan sólo le había pedido un poco de comprensión cuando otra mujer le hubiera armado un escandalo, un tremendo berrinche de días.

-Eres tan noble, tan comprensiva… por eso cada dia que pasa te amo mas.- Dijo Yaten.- Soy un imbécil, pero por ti quiero ser mejor persona… pideme lo que quieras y te será concedido."

Deshy llevó una de sus suaves manos a la mejilla de Yaten, acariciándolo mientras lo miraba tiernamente.

-No hay nada que yo desee pedir Yaten. Contigo lo tengo todo, tu me llenas, no me hace falta mas nada.

Yaten tomó la mano con que Deshy lo acariciaba y le besó el dorso una y otra vez. Sabia que tan noble y bondadosa como era su amada Deshy, no le pediría nada a cambio, nada como no fuera amor y comprensión, mas él quería darle algo, algo con que le demostrara cuan grande era su amor.

-¿Sabes Deshy?... Por tu amor robaría una estrella y te la regalaría.- Dijo Yaten. -Por ti bajaría la luna y la pondría a tus pies.

Deshy dejó escapar una risita, a lo cual Yaten se avergonzó, pensando que se estaria burlando de él por aquellas palabras de amor que le dedicaba.

-¿Me escuche muy ridículo?

-Romántico, diría yo.- Respondió Deshy. "No me estaba burlando de ti Yaten, tampoco te pediría que bajes la luna ni las estrellas y las pusieras a mies pies, pero en vista de que insistes en quererme demostrar cuan grande es tu amor por mi, entonces tengo una pequeña petición que hacerte.

-Tú dirás amada mía.

-Sabes que si estamos aquí es porque quiero comprarme ropa.- Dijo Deshy. -Pero, el problema es que no puedo apreciarla muy bien cuando soy yo quien la viste, hay detalles que no puedo ver. Como por ejemplo, como me queda por detrás, como me veo.

-Eso es fácil querida.- Dijo Yaten.- Ponte de espaldas frente a un espejo y frente a ti pon otro. Así veras lo hermosa que luces por detrás.

-Pero no traigo espejo alguno.- Dijo Deshy.

-Podemos conseguirlo con una de las dependientas de la tienda. Para Yaten Kou nada es imposible, si es preciso lo mando a traer ahora mismo.

Deshy besó los labios de Yaten, haciéndolo callar. El traer un espejo por encargo demoraría mucho tiempo y tampoco es que Deshy quisiera quedarse a la espera de que llegara un espejo.

-Eso tardaría.- Dijo Deshy. -Se me ocurre algo mas sencillo.- Deshy hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. - ¿Qué te parece si te mides tu la ropa y entonces yo veo como te queda?"

Yaten se quedó desconcertado ante la descabellada idea de Deshy, tener que medirse ropa femenina no era algo que le agradara, pero tampoco quería darle una negativa a su princesa, a esa mujer que siempre había amado y por la cual tanto había luchado para al fin tener su amor… ¿Pero como medirse ropa femenina?... Eso era como una traición para su hombría.

-¿Estas bromeando?- Le preguntó a Deshy.

"-Estoy hablando en serio." Respondió ella, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Pero…- Yaten titubeó ante aquella idea, jamás se habría imaginado tener que vestirse con ropa de mujer, pero tampoco quería darle una negativa a Deshy, estaba buscando algunas palabras amables para negarse, pero al final decidió que le daría de manera sutil otra idea para no tener que arriesgarse a ser visto por alguien. -¿Por qué mejor no le pedimos a alguna chica como de tu estatura y de tu talla que se mida la ropa por ti?... Así podrías ver como le queda por detrás, por delante, además tú y yo somos unas estrellas, seguro no los negarían y en todo caso puedo ofrecerle dinero… Eso no es problema para un Kou.

Yaten se asustó al ver como el rostro de Deshy se tornaba serio, la manera en que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y poco a poco comenzaban a cristalizarse, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede mi vida?

-Quieres ver a otras chicas.- Dijo Deshy. -Eso es lo que quieres, por eso el pretexto de pagarle a otra para que se mida la ropa."

-¡Claro que no mi vida!- Exclamó Yaten.- No te enojes, mira, está bien, tienes razón, yo me mediré la ropa… ¿De acuerdo?

Deshy esbozó una sonrisa y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto." Respondió Yaten.- Ya te lo dije, lo que sea por ver a mi princesa feliz. Ahora, ve y toma toda la ropa que quieras, soy capaz de medirme todo lo que hay en el mall con tal de tenerte complacida.

Deshy sonrió de alegría enseguida llamó a dos de las dependientas de aquella tienda donde comenzó a pedirles que modelos y que tallas de vestidos, faldas, blusas pantalones quería que le trajeran.

-Pero… no ha especificado señorita Master.- Dijo una de las empleadas.- ¿En que color quiere que se los traiga?"

Desh se le quedó mirando y esbozó una sonrisa.

"

-Quiero que me traigan esos modelos en colores ridículos.

Las dependientas se miraron la una a la otra, sin saber comprender a que se refería Deshy con colores ridículos, pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo con la duda, pues Deshy les especificó que quería aquellas prendas en colores rosa claro, verde, café, amarillo y lila; no sin dejar de encargar, claro, algunos modelos en colores hermosos, como negro, gris, morado y azul; además de pedir también, claro, una banca en la cual se pudiera parar Yaten para al medirse las cosas estar a su altura.

-¡Este modelo me encanta!- Exclamó Deshy cuando miró a Yaten vestido con un vestido en color mostaza el cual se ceñía a su cuerpo, tenia escote en forma de corazón y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, acompañado claro, de un par de sandalias en color café las cuales tenían tiras que iban cruzadas alrededor de la pantorrilla.

-Entonces me lo quitare.- Dijo Yaten. -Y lo pones entre las cosas que…

-Nada de eso.- Lo interrumpió Deshy. "Aun no te lo quitaras, si algo me gusta cuando voy a la tienda es que las dependientas me digan que les parece el modelo."

-Deshy pero…

Las palabras de Yaten fueron interrumpidas, pues sin siquiera preguntarle su consentimiento, Deshy lo jaló de la mano y lo obligó a salir del vestidor para que como ella decía, las dependientas de la tienda le dieran su punto de vista sobre como lucia el vestido ya puesto en alguien y no en un maniquí. Yaten entonces sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, aquello era mas de lo que podía soportar, era humillante, vergonzoso, quería que en ese momento la tierra lo tragara, mas cuando notó como las dependientas comentaban lo bien que se veía, tratando de disimular inútilmente lo gracioso que les parecía ver a la estrella del pop vestido con ropas femeninas.

Por si fuera poco, no sólo las dependientas fueron las que se dieron el gusto de verlo vestido de aquella manera tan ridícula, pues al ser un lugar publico, no tardaron en entrar clientas, y seguramente rápido se propagó la noticia de que el tecladista del grupo pop mas popular estaba ahí, pues en pocos minutos la tienda se abarrotó y el puedo escuchar algún par de comentarios y risitas burlonas.

-Y ese era mi ídolo.- Escuchó que comentaba una chica que traía una camisa ceñida al cuerpo con el rostro estampado de cada uno de los three lights. -Yaten era mi favorito, pero me ha decepcionado.

-Tan guapo y varonil que me parecia.- Comentó otra. -Ahora jamás podre pensar en él sin dejar de ubicarlo con el concepto de trasvesti."

-Pero esto no me lo pierdo.- Volvió a comentar la primera. -Le tomare una foto.

Yaten entonces al saber que la chica quería retratarlo con su cámara fotográfica trató de huir para esconderse dentro del vestidor, pero uno de los tacones se le dobló y cayó al piso, afectando en la caída a una de las dependientas que iba caminando dentro de la tienda cargando 5 cajas de pares de zapatos.

-¡Estúpido, fíjese por donde camina!- Gritó molesta la dependienta que no se había percatado de que a quien le había gritado era el príncipe del pop japonés. Yaten Kou.

Yanten, tras sentir aquel golpe, puedo escuchar los insultos de la dependienta, acompañado de los comentarios, las risitas de burla y el sonido de los flash de las cámaras fotográficas que ya lo estaban retratando. Molesto se puso de pie y entonces quiso arrebatarle la cámara fotográficas a las dos jovencitas que salieron corriendo del centro comercial, al igual que el, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de la tienda hasta que sintió las miradas burlonas sobre él y a lo lejos miro a Archer tomándole fotografías.

Aquello era demasiado para su orgullo, todo mundo se burlaba de él y no había guarura que pudiera defenderlo, por lo cual, con voz ronca y llena de rabia comenzó a gritar:

-¡Mírenme bien malditos pobretones del proletariado… Sí, soy Yaten Kou, él príncipe del pop, ríanse que nunca tendrán mi riqueza. Y escúchenme bien, esto que hago, lo hago por amor, lo hago por Deshy, porque mi amor es fuerte, fuerte y poderoso!"

-Yaten, mi amor, vamos dentro de la tienda." Dijo Deshy, quien lo jaló del brazo.

Yaten se hubiera rehusado… ¿Pero como decirle que no a su amada?... Así que sin mas regresó dentro de la tienda, escuchando los rumores de las dependientas que entre risas conversaban:

-¿Qué le sucede a Deshy Mater?... ¿Acaso se habrá vuelto loca?... Como cambiar al varonil de Aoshi por este trasvesti.

Yaten escuchó la risita de otra de las dependientas que en voz baja respondió:

-¿Y tu en verdad crees que cambio a Aoshi por este esperpento?

-¿No es obvio?

-Quien sabe. Después de esto créeme que creo cualquier cosa." Respondió la otra.

A Yaten, tan sólo escuchar aquellas conversaciones se le humedecieron los ojos. Sabia que había sido ridículo salir de la tienda así, exponerse a que todos lo vieran, sabía que muy probablemente había avergonzado a Deshy y ahora temía que ella se enojara o que lo quisiera lejos de ella.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?

-Para nada Yatencito… ¿Por qué habría de estar enojada?

-¿Estas conmigo por amor?

-¿Por qué otra cosa seria?

-Pero las dependientas…

-Las dependientas nada Yaten. Mejor vamos al vestidor, que aun hay unos vestidos que tienes que medirte.

-0-0-0-

Después de largas horas recorriendo las tiendas del centro comercial, en las cuales Yaten se estuvo midiendo cada una de las prendas de ropa que a ella le gustaban, ambos habían terminado en un restaurante de comida rápida en el cual habían pedido algunos paquetes de hamburguesas, patatas fritas y refresco para saciar el hambre y recuperar las energías perdidas al estar caminando de tienda en tienda.

Deshy comía con verdadero apetito, saboreando cada bocado, luciendo con un semblante que reflejaba felicidad en su rostro, mientras que Yaten, por su parte, a pesar de estar feliz por tener a su lado a la mujer que tanto amaba, no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado, vigilado, rabiando al sentir como la gente lo miraba y después esbozaban risitas burlonas o en el peor de los casos en voz baja murmuraban cosas que a él le hacían rabiar.

-¡Que se creen esos incultos del proletariado!" Se puso de pie Yaten, queriendo ir a una de las mesas del restaurante donde un grupo de cinco amigas comían, murmuraban cosas y después se echaban a reír.- Las pondré en su lugar y le exigiré al gerente que las saque a patadas.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado.- Le dijo Deshy en un tono de mandato y cuando él volteó a verla se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con seriedad, con aquel tono imponente propio de ella.

-¡Pero esas tipas…

-Dije que no iras a ningún lado.- Insistió Deshy. -Mira Yaten, nosotros somos figuras públicas. Nos guste o no nuestra vida no es tan privada como muchas veces quisiéramos, siempre habrá gente que hable mal de nosotros así como hay gente que hace lo contrario, siempre habrá gente a la que le gusta nuestro trabajo como a quien no. Así que mejor siéntate, come y mantén tu boca cerrada si no piensas decir nada bueno." Deshy se le quedó mirando, y con esa sola mirada, Yaten se sintió demasiado pequeño, demasiado poca cosa, demasiado humillado. "Mira Yaten, no voy a soportar que hagas otro numerito mas como el que hiciste en la primera boutique en donde entramos. Te portaste muy mal con la dependienta a la que tú le tumbaste los zapatos, después cuando saliste de la tienda despotricando con la gente que reía, llamándolos de proletariado. Así que no vas a decir nada o entonces esta vez no te voy a obligar a que pidas disculpas como te obligue a hacer con la dependienta, sino que soy capaz de cortar contigo, porque quiero que desde hoy te quede claro que si algo odio es a una persona arrogante.

Las palabras de Deshy le dolieron, fueron como una daga profunda y filosa encajándose en su corazón. Desde siempre él había sido arrogante, desde que era un niño y se daba el lujo de pasar por encima de sus hermanos en casa, de humillar a sus empleados domésticos y fuera del ambiente familiar, desdeñando a mas de una jovencita. Por extraño que pareciera, y aunque aquello fuera catalogado como un defecto, como le decían muchas veces sus hermanos, había notado como esa arrogancia atraía a las mujeres, haciéndolo ver como un hombre interesante, pero parecía que a Deshy no le agrada y eso en definitiva le dolía, pero por ello estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

-Voy al baño Deshy. Ahora vengo… ¿Quieres?

-Anda, ve rápido.

-0-0-0-

-Chiharu, que quede bien limpio y acomoda en las vitrinas la nueva mercancía que nos ha llegado por favor."-Ordenó el hombre de baja estatura y ojos obscuros a su dependienta, la cual asintió y se puso a acomodar en las vitrinas los nuevos anillos y distintas joyas que habían llegado. -¿Quiere que saque el anillo del diamante incrustado Tanaka-san?

El hombre se quedó pensativo un momento, pero tras pensarlo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dando una negativa.

-No niña, déjalo ahí.

-Pero ahí escondido nadie lo vera Tanaka-san… ¿Cómo entonces lo van a ver si lo tiene prácticamente escondido?

-Esas son cosas mías Chiharu, mejor haz lo que te digo.

El hombre atendió a la ultima clienta que entró en la joyería, poniendo el brazalete de rubíes y diamantes en una fina caja de terciopelo negro, después le cobró y le agradeció por su compra, deseándole que volviera pronto. Estaba dispuesto a ponerse a ver algún programa de televisión en vista de que no había ningún cliente mas que atender, pero entonces escuchó el ruido del alarma al abrirse la puerta y miró entrar al apuesto cantante, muy popular entre los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que tras dar los buenos días se puso a ver los anillos de compromiso que estaban en exhibición.

Tanaka-san no se acercó de inmediato, dándole tiempo así al joven de que viera un momento y no hacer que se sintiera acosado, pero pasados algunos cuantos segundos, los suficientes para que no pareciera acoso pero tampoco demasiados como para que no pareciera desinteresado en sus clientes se acercó al cantante.

-Muy buenos días joven… ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó Tanaka.

El joven volteó a verlo, clavando sus ojos verde jade en él y esbozó una media sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Sólo andaba viendo.- Respondió. -Los anillos son muy bonitos, pero con todo respeto ando buscando algo tan especial y único como lo es mi princesa, la mujer que amo.

-Ya lo entiendo.- Dijo Tanaka. -Creo que quizá puedo tener lo que usted anda buscando. Sígame.

El cantante siguió al dependiente de la joyería. No solía dejarse convencer con facilidad por la buena labia que pudiera tener un vendedor, pero algo dentro de si le decía que quizá en realidad en algún lugar de la joyería si tuvieran lo que él buscaba. Esperó mientras el dependiente llamaba a su empleada y le pedía que sacar _el _anillo y como si la muchacha ya supiera a que se refería le entregó al dueño de la joyería una cajita de terciopelo negro que después puso frente a él.

-¿Qué le parece este anillo joven?... ¿Le agrada?

El cantante posó sus ojos sobre aquel anillo. No era un anillo convencional como los que suelen haber en el mercado, no era un anillo ostentoso, era más bien un anillo sencillo pero fino, una argolla con un hermoso diamante incrustado. Una pieza única, especial, así como única y especial era su princesa, la mujer que él amaba.

**N/A: ¿Qué onda Mona?... ¿Cómo están mis lectoras y lectores?... El exceso de trabajo me había hecho abandonar un poco el fandom, pero aquí andamos de nuevo, sacando poco a poco los proyectos de fanfiction, porque como bien he dicho, no me gusta dejar nada a medias.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bien, ando cansada, asi que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y por cierto, no se pierdan "La marquise Rebelle."**

**Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Made.**


	10. Chapter 10 El impotente

**El impotente.**

Deshy, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del centro comercial, saboreaba un helado de menta con chocolate mientras en su rostro reflejaba el cansancio que sentía durante las horas de largas compras. Estaba ansiosa, esperando que al fin Yaten saliera de la tienda de accesorios que estaba frente a ella, donde al elegir los que le gustaban le había pedido que se quedara a hacer fila para que pagara mientras ella descansaba un poco del terrible dolor de pies.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando el reloj una y otra vez, deseando relajarse y poner su mente en blanco que de pronto se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Archer y al voltear a su izquierda lo miró de pie, sonriéndole.

"¿Acaso no me sentiste esta vez?" Le preguntó Archer mientras se sentaba en la banca. "Por lo que veo estas muy pensativa… ¿Sucede algo?"

"Estoy esperando a que Yaten pague para lárganos." Respondió Deshy mientras se masajeaba las sienes. "Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa, quitarme los zapatos y tirarme en el sofá."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, algo que no precisamente les incomodaba, pues incluso Deshy sabia sentirse cómoda durante los silencios de las personas a las que era allegada, siempre sabia descifrar él estado de animo de sus amigos, si acaso estuvieran tramando algo y entonces clavó sus orbes color marrón en los de Archer.

"¿Quieres mostrarme algo?... Es eso… ¿Verdad?"

Deshy miró como Archer esbozaba una sonrisa retorcida y de las bolsas de su gabardina sacaba su cámara fotografía.

"Si tengo algo que mostrarte Deshy." Respondió Archer mientras encendía la cámara, entregándosela después a Deshy, para que viera la fotografía que había tomado. Una fotografía de cuando ella había entrado al mall tomada de la mano de Yaten.

Archer le cedió la cámara a Deshy y ella comenzó a ver una por una las fotografías donde aparecía con Yaten, esbozando una sonrisa retorcida mientras sus ojos emanaban un brillo, aquello le había emocionado tanto, ver fotografías de ella con Yaten, que entonces se olvidó por un momento de él hasta que escuchó su voz llena de rabia.

"¿Qué hace este imbécil contigo aquí?"

Deshy y Archer levantaron su vista, encontrándose con Yaten que lucia enojado, rabioso, como un animal salvaje que estuviera a punto de lanzarse a la pelea porque siente que le pueden quitar a su hembra, mas Deshy entonces se puso de pie, queriendo que su novio no hiciera un escandalo.

"No quiero numeritos Yaten." Le dijo. "Es sólo que Archer me estaba mostrando unas fotografías." Continuó hablando mientras le daba la cámara a Archer.

"¡Quiero verlas!" Exigió Yaten.

"¿Cómo para que?"

"¡Exijo que quiero esa maldita cámara en mis manos!"

Archer comenzó a carcajearse y Yaten al ver que se burlaba de él apretó los puños en señal de frustración y se acercó a Archer, volteando hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos, regalándole una mirada retadora.

"¿No me la vas a enseñar?" Preguntó Yaten con voz amenazadora, pero con ello sólo logró que Archer riera aun más.

"¿Te crees capaz de obligarme?... Enano."

Deshy miró que a lo lejos Aoshi se acercaba, supo cuando sus ojos se encontraron que iría hacia ella, así que interrumpió la discusión entre Yaten y Archer.

"Vamonos Yaten."

"Pero es que…

"Quiero irme en este momento." Le dedicó Deshy una mirada lacerante, dura y fría que hizo que él se estremeciera. "¿O prefieres que me valla sola?"

Yaten no dijo más, Deshy como siempre tenia el poder de hacer de él lo que quisiera. Estaba seguro de que si Deshy le pidiera tirarse al fondo del mar para buscar una aguja él sin pensarlo lo haría, porque por Deshy era capaz de hacerlo todo, incluso de doblar su orgullo y luchar contra si mismo, contra sus propios deseos.

"Está bien mi vida. Vámonos."

Archer esbozó una sonrisa burlona al ver como Deshy se alejaba junto con Yaten, quien cargaba las bolsas de todas las compras que ella había hecho, cuando la perdió de vista, volteó a su lado izquierdo, ahí estaba Aoshi, de pie a su lado desde hace unos segundos, con aquella expresión de rabia en su mirada, rabia que sentía al ver como otro se había llevado a la que él consideraba su chica.

"Ese imbécil no se la merece." Dijo Aoshi con rabia en su voz. "Es mucha hembra para ese maldito enano… ¿Pero te digo una cosa Archer?... Esa mujer siempre fue mía, es mía y será mía, veras como al final seré yo quien la tendré a mi lado."

Archer movió la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro. Sabia cuanto amaba Aoshi a Deshy pero sabia también lo mucho que Deshy amaba su libertad, el ser dueña de su tiempo y compartirlo con quien quisiera en el momento que quisiera. No estaba seguro de si algún día Aoshi lograría derribar esa muralla que Deshy interponía entre ella y él amor que podía brindarle un hombre, pero estaba seguro de que si alguien podía derrumbar esa muralla era sólo Aoshi.

"Animo amigo." Le dio una palmada Archer en la espalda. "Animo, tú sabes como es Deshy, pero también hay un dicho muy sabia que dice, el que persevera alcanza."

Aoshi no respondió nada, dentro de su corazón, Deshy era suya, desde siempre y así seria suya por toda la eternidad, lo único que tenia que hacer era derribar sus miedos a entregarse a ese amor que él podía darle, pero lucharía hasta conseguirlo, lucharía hasta que Deshy aceptara que estaban hechos el uno para el uno, que así había sido desde siempre y así seria por siempre.

-0-0-0-

Después de mas de media hora de que Yaten hubiera conducido su auto, minutos en los que no se cansó de blasfemar debido al trafico de aquel día y a la absurda idea de que por ser él quien era los automóviles de los demás conductores se debían hacer a un lado para dejarlo pasar, finalmente llegó a casa. Estaba agotado por aquel día de compras, pues no conforme con haberse tenido que medir la ropa que Deshy había escogido, también había tenido que cargar con sus bolsas, lidiar con algunos "seres inferiores" clasificados en la categoría de humanos y por si fuera poco lidiar con aquel zarrapastroso (como él llamaba a los integrantes masculinos de dragon cross) que cínicamente osaba acercarse a su amada, pero ante todo estaba dispuesto a soportar, pues pese a lo malo, tenia a su lado a la mujer que siempre había amado.

"¿Sabes Deshy?" Se acercó Yaten a la guitarrista de Dragon Cross recargándola contra el vidrio de la puerta del lado de copiloto. "Nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz."

Deshy esbozó una sonrisa cuando de pronto él acarició una de sus mejillas, sintió como él rostro de su novio se acercaba poco al suyo y al fin aquellos labios varoniles que se estrellaron contra los suyos robándole un beso posesivo, fiero y arrebatador. Yaten sintió las manos de Deshy acariciando su espalda, el sentir como ella respondía con aquella pasión no hacia mas que hacerle sentir un deseo primitivo y salvaje de querer tomarla, marcarla como suya, quererle enseñar todos los placeres del amor que nunca había conocido con Aoshi, ni con Archer, ni con Sanosuke ni con otro con él que hubiera estado, pues estaba seguro, todos aquellos habían sido sólo hombres que de alguna manera se habían aprovechado de su amada para hacer de ella lo que se les daba la gana, chantajeándola con pertenecer o no pertenecer a un grupo.

Deshy sintió de pronto la boca ardiente de Yaten deslizarse mas abajo, dejando un sendero de húmedos besos en la curva de su fino cuello, mordiéndola otras beses, mientras una de sus manos grandes se metía bajó su blusa estrujándole uno de los pezones que ya estaban endurecidos, mas de pronto recordó que tenia una cita pendiente y sin mas lo apartó de su lado.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó Yaten jadeando, sintiéndose mal por aquel momento de pasión y placer que le había sido negado.

"Ahora no puedo." Respondió Deshy.

"Pero yo…

"Quede con las chicas de ir a tomar un café."

Yaten volteó a un lado, queriendo evitar que ella viera la frustración y la rabia reflejada en su rostro, no quería discutir cuando apenas estaban siendo tan felices, pero aquello simplemente era un golpe bajo para su hombría, para aquella necesidad de lujuria y carne, para aquella necesidad y adicción que tenia para con Deshy Master.

Decidió que no discutiría, mejor la tocaría de manera que ella no pudiera resistirse a sus caricias, y de nuevo sus manos comenzaron a recorrer aquel cuerpo, metiéndose mas precisamente por entre sus muslos.

"Diles que mas tarde…

Yaten no pudo terminar de hablar, pues fue sorprendido por Deshy que lo apartó bruscamente de su lado.

"Te dije que tengo una cita con las chicas, ¿Qué parte de eso no has entendido Yaten?"

Yaten se quedó sin palabras, quiso gritar y reclamar por aquel rechazo que sentía por parte de ella, pero fue incapaz de siquiera levantarle la palabra, pues el sólo pensar en hacerlo le aterraba.

"Perdón Deshy, es sólo que…

"Mira Yaten." Lo interrumpió Deshy. "Me he alejado de los chicos por nuestra relación, por ti pelee contra mis padres… ¿Acaso también por ti tengo que alejarme de Mako y Rei?... ¿Te desagradan?...Porque si mis amigas te desagradan, si las rechazas cuando ellas ni siquiera te han hecho daño entonces yo…

"No." Se apresuró a responder Yaten. "Tus amigas no me desagradan, al contrario, me da gusto que tengas a ellas por amiga en lugar de esos desarrapados."

"Perfecto." Respondió Deshy. "¿Podría llevarme tu auto?"

"Si quieres yo te llevo." Respondió Yaten.

Deshy tomó una bocanada de aire, era obvio que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

"Como tu quieras Deshy." Respondió Yaten bajando del auto. "Es mas, para que no tengas que pasear las bolsas las voy a bajar y…

"Nada." Respondió Deshy. "¿A poco crees que yo me pondría esos colores tan ridículos?... ¡Claro que no!... Eso es para las chicas."

Deshy, después de decir eso, encendió el motor del auto y salió de la propiedad Kou, dejando a Yaten sólo quien después de pensarlo por algunos minutos se dijo así mismo que no tenia de que preocuparse y que después de todo era bueno que amistara con Makoto y Rei en lugar de los Dragon Croos, después de todo… ¿En que le podía hacer daño a él que tuviera a Makoto y Rei por amigas? Tan sólo eran dos chicas inofensivas, que seguro hasta estarían felices porque Deshy estuviera con un hombre normal en lugar de con uno de los zarrapastrosos, así que viéndolo desde ese lado, la amistad que Deshy tenia con esas dos le convenía.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa, acompañada de Rei mientras ambas bebían una taza de café y conversaban sobre lo que harían ahora que a no formaban parte de Naoko's secret. De cierto había sido un golpe duro aceptar que habían sido despedidas así, como si nada, pero con los días poco a poco habían comenzado a resignarse y a pensar en lo que harían con sus vidas en adelante.

"Pues si." Respondió Rei. "Eso tengo planeado. Darien se va a ir a estudiar una especialidad a Londres y pienso tomarme al menos medio año sabático sin hacer nada, tratare de relajarme y disfrutar mi relación." Rei hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. "Despues de todo, si algo bueno puede salir de todo esto es que hare algo que hace mucho tenia ganas de hacer, poder levantarme a la hora que se me da la gana y leer un buen libro. Ya después de algunos seis meses entonces pensare en ir invirtiendo parte del dinero que tengo ahorrado en algún negocio. Pero bueno Makoto… ¿Tú que planes tienes al respecto?... ¿De verdad vas a casarte?... ¿Así tan pronto?... Para mi gusto me parece que tienes poco con Andrew, deberías de conocerlo más, pero bueno, esa es tu decisión.

Makoto iba a decir algo, pero entonces él celular timbró y rápidamente se puso de pie, buscándolo como loca entre gritos y poniendo a Rei a buscarlo, levantando cojines y todo, pues sabía que seguramente era su novio quien llamaba, pues siempre solía llamarle a esa hora.

De pronto al agacharse el celular cayó de su escote y río al ver que justo lo tenía junto a ella y no lo había encontrado.

"¿Mi amor?"

De pronto, en vez de escuchar la voz de Andrew diciéndole palabras románticas o bien, confesándole con voz lujuriosa lo que tenia ganas de hacerle, escuchó una sonora carcajada, que le hizo confirmar que no era Andrew.

"¿Deshy?"

"Pues quien mas pendeja." Dijo Deshy cuando pudo por breves segundos contener la risa. "¿Cómo que mi amor taruga?... ¿Acaso me viste pelos de elote?"

Makoto río al escuchar la voz de Deshy y antes de poder decir algo, de nuevo Deshy le ganó la palabra.

"¿Por qué no contestabas?"

"La verdad es que no encontraba mi teléfono, pero al final me di cuenta que lo traía entre los pechos." Respondió Makoto, lo cual provocó que Deshy riera aun con más ganas.

"Ya ábreme la puerta pinche taruga, aquí afuera está un señor de mensajería que les trajo un regalo a ti y a Rei."

Makoto corrió a abrir la puerta y entonces tanto ella como Rei miraron que Deshy venia cargando muchas bolsas de reconocida tienda, por lo cual ellas le ayudaron a meterlas.

"¿Qué sucede Deshy?... ¿Y eso?"

"Pues que santa clouse se adelantó pendejas… ¿Qué no van a abrir sus regalos?"

Rei y Makoto se miraron la una a la otra y después volvieron a mirar a Deshy. ¿En verdad había comprado todo aquello para ellas?, eso no era posible, la ropa de las tiendas de dicho centro comercial era cara, demasiado cara como para que Deshy, pese a ser millonaria, se gastara tanto dinero en ello.

"¿Para nosotras?" Preguntó Makoto con cierta duda.

"No pendeja." Respondió Deshy. "Para las otras tarugas que están en esta casa… pues claro que son para ustedes pendejas, hasta las bolsitas tienen su nombre."

Rei y Makoto comenzaron a desempacar, mirando maravilladas la ropa, zapatos, bolsas y accesorios que Deshy había comprado para cada una de ellas, escogiendo seguramente meticulosamente cada cosa, pues todo era justo al gusto distinto que tenia cada una de las dos, pues mientras que para Rei había elegido colores rojo, negro, purpura y gris para Makoto había escogido verde, rosa, mostaza, café y turquesa, aunque agregándole también un vestido negro a la poca ropa que en su guardarropa tenia de ese color.

"Este vestido es divino." Dijo Makoto mirando un vestido negro con escote de corazón que iba ceñido al cuerpo.

"Pues claro que es divino taruga." Dijo Deshy. "Es para que aprendas a usar colores bonitos."

"¡Deshy!" Exclamó Makoto. "El rosa es bonito."

"Claro que no." Respondió Deshy. "Con eso sólo lastimas mis ojos."

Deshy siguió conversando con ambas sobre trivialidades, haciendo bromas a costillas de Makoto por lo de su celular que creía extraviado, , feliz al fin de que sus amigas estuvieran contentas con su regalo, pues aunque Deshy pudiera ser una persona en apariencia fría, en el fondo quería mucho a sus dos amigas, sabia por lo que estaban pasado y sabia que de alguna manera con aquel regalo se olvidarían por un momento de sus penas.

De pronto miró en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda rodeada de diamantes, supuso que Andrew le había regalado ese anillo y su intuición le dijo lo que significaba.

"Así que ya te nos casas Makoto." Comentó.

Makoto se desconcertó ante la pregunta de Deshy, de cierto era que precisamente ese día Andrew le había regalado el anillo de compromiso, diciéndole que en un futuro cercano quería que ella fuera su esposa… ¿Pero entonces como Deshy lo sabia?... Rei no se lo podía haber contado, puesto que apenas acababa de enterarse.

"¿Quién te dijo?"

"Como que quien taruga, pues nada mas con ver el anillo que traes me di cuenta."

"Sí." Respondió Makoto esbozando una sonrisa. "Andrew me pidió matrimonio. De hecho justo de eso quería hablarte Deshy." Makoto hizo una pausa, volteando a ver a Rei y luego a Deshy. "Andrew quiere presentarme a su familia y la verdad es que me dan muchos nervios, finalmente sus papás son papás de Minako y tíos de Serena… quizá no les agrade yo como novia… pero se le ha ocurrido que el próximo fin de semana, habrá una cena en su casa donde me presentara y les dirá a sus padres que soy novia... ¿Irían conmigo?... Andrew me dijo que si me sentía nerviosa o incomodada podía invitar a mis familiares, pero como mis familiares viven en Kokunodate entonces las quiero invitar a ustedes… ¡Por favor chicas, no me dejen solas en esto!"

Deshy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabia lo nerviosa que estaba Makoto, que temía no ser bien recibida por los papás de su novio pero… ¿Por qué no darle apoyo moral y de paso divertirse?...De pronto sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Puedo ir acompañada Mako?"

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento, sabia que pese a que Mina odiaba a Deshy, seguro Andrew podría hacer algo como hablar con su hermana para que ese día guardar la compostura… ¿Pero Yaten?... Seguramente a quien Deshy quería llevar era a Yaten y aunque a ella no le agradaba, si estuviera en sus manos diría que si, pero sabia de sobra que Andrew no quería a Yaten y por supuesto muy seguramente tampoco sus padres. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

"Convencere a Andrew." Dijo Makoto con toda seguridad. "Mira Deshy, sé que aunque Mina te odie, Andrew puede hacer algo, a él le agradas… pero…

Deshy esbozó una sonrisa, sabia perfectamente cual era ese pero.

"No le agrada Yaten… ¿Verdad? Créeme que lo comprendo perfectamente." Dijo Deshy. "Mira, tú tranquilízate Makoto, no hagas nada por querer convencerlo, pregúntale sólo una vez si puede ir Yaten conmigo, si te dice que no entonces no te preocupes, puedo ir sola."

"¿En verdad Deshy?" Preguntó Makoto emocionada. "Creí que tal vez te enojarías, digo, si tu quieres llevar acompañante no hay problema, puedes llevar a Aoshi, pero no al enano."

"¡Ya Makoto, deja el drama!" La interrumpió Deshy. "No me puedo enojar por una babosada y nada de que voy a llevar a Aoshi, sabes que estoy con Yaten y que con quien me gustaría ir es con Yaten, pero si no se puede iré sola… ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿En verdad no estas enojada?"

"Ya te dije que no." Respondió Deshy.

-0-0-0-

Deshy conducia por la zona residencial donde se encontraba la mansión de los Aino, pues tenia que "estudiar" el "terreno" donde quizá se pudiera llevar a cabo otra "batalla campal" contra Minako y Serena. Sabia de sobra que esas dos rubias no la querían, tampoco a Makoto que era la implicada en todo aquel alboroto de la cena de compromiso y que muy posiblemente quisieran amargarle la noche o preparar el terreno para hacerla quedar mal ante sus suegros a quienes apenas estaba por conocer, mas ella estaba segura de que buscando controlar la situación podría lograr que Mina y Serena no molestaran a Makoto e incluso que saliera triunfal agradándole a sus suegros y porque no, de paso conseguir un poco de diversión.

Esperó arriba del auto, pues sabia que llegaría el momento oportuno, deseaba arreglar ese asunto a solas con Mina, sin que Andrew tuviera que intervenir, así que espero calmada y pacientemente hasta que lo miró salir de la mansión en su auto, sabia que iba a salir con Makoto esa noche, así que muy probablemente llegaría muy noche, si es que no decidía regresar hasta el día siguiente, fue entonces, cuando miró las luces del auto perdiéndose en la oscuridad que bajó del auto y entró dentro de los terrenos de la mansión, tocando a la puerta donde fue recibida por una de las empleadas domesticas.

"Buenas noches señorita… ¿Le puedo… ¡Deshy Master!" Dijo emocionada la empleada domestica, quien esbozó una gran sonrisa. "¡Sabe que me encanta su grupo, yo soy su fan!"

"¿En verdad?" Preguntó Deshy esbozando una sonrisa. "Pues muchas gracias entonces, me da gusto que le agrade la música de Dragon Cross."

La joven empleada comenzó a hablar emocionadamente haciendo mención de los últimos sencillos que había sacado Dragon Cross, haciéndole ver a Deshy que era una fiel seguidora del grupo y que al parecer estaba al tanto de cada paso que daban como grupo musical mas entonces, de pronto la conversación fue interrumpida por la voz chillona de Mina desde dentro de la mansión.

"¡Hinako inútil, ven y prepárame un maldito te que para eso te pago!... ¿Con quien demonios hablas?"

La joven empleada se quedó pensando entre si ir rápidamente a cumplir con las exigencias de la señorita de la casa o atender a la joven, mas para su suerte en eso iba llegando el señor Andrew (el padre de Andrew) a la mansión.

"Ve y atiende a mi hija Hinako, y disculpa la molestia, ahora que entre iré a hablar con ella." Dijo el hombre que parecía avergonzado de los gritos de su hija y una vez que la joven desapareciera volteó a ver a Deshy. "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?"

"Muy buenas noches señor." Respondió Deshy, quien al ver al señor se dio cuenta de que era rubio como sus dos hijos, de edad madura pero aun atractivo y un tanto parecido a su hijo. "Supongo usted debe ser el padre de Mina… ¿Verdad?... Lo que pasa es que he venido a visitarla pero por lo que veo no está en su mejor momento.

El señor Andrew se apenó aun mas ante el comportamiento tan bochornoso de su hija, comparado con el de aquella señorita educada, preguntándose entonces como podía siquiera soportarla.

"Como lamento que la haya encontrado en ese estado, no sabe cuanto me apena."

"No se preocupe." Respondió Deshy. "Sé que ha estado muy mal desde que se cortó el cabello, desde ese día no ha querido salir, ni a querido verme. Somos amigas y he venido porque estoy muy preocupada por ella."

"Le agradeceré mucho si usted puede hacer algo por ella señorita." Respondió él padre de la modelo. "Ella en verdad ha estado devastada, así que le agradecer mucho si hace algo por ella… por cierto, que descortesía la mía, ni siquiera me he presentado soy Andrew Aino… ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Deshy se dio cuenta de que el padre de Minako no la reconocía, seguramente no estaba muy al tanto de los medios del espectáculo ni de los grupos musicales nuevos.

"Me llamo Deshy Master." Respondió. "Un gusto conocerlo señor y no dude de que hare cualquier cosa por mi amiga."

El padre de la modelo entró en la mansión, invitándola a entrar, mas Deshy de manera muy cortes le había dicho que prefería esperar afuera, argumentando que quizá Mina quisiera estar afuera de la casa, lejos de donde la servidumbre o alguien de su familia la viera. Los minutos pasaron y entonces Deshy miró salir a Minako, quien llevaba puesta una peluca en color rubia, como era su cabello natural.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Deshy Mater?"

"¿No es obvio?" Respondió Deshy, poniendo cara de tristeza. "Estoy muy preocupada por ti amiga… ¿Quién te cortó el cabello?... ¡Dime y yo misma iré a poner en su lugar a quien cometió esa bajeza!"

Mina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por tragarse su coraje, por guardar la compostura y no hacer un escandalo, ¿Cómo podía ser Deshy tan cínica?, ¿Cómo podía fingir tanta demencia?

"¿Amistad?... ¿Cómo hablas tu de amistad?... Dudo que siquiera sepas que es eso idiota."

Deshy enarcó una de sus cejas, esbozando entonces una sonrisa diabólica.

"¿A no?" La jaló Deshy del brazo, haciendo que entonces perdiera del equilibrio y cayera al piso, sin poder evitar que su peluca se le moviera de la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Sólo dos cosas." Le dijo Deshy. "Él día de la cena donde tu hermano presentara a Makoto te abstendrás de hacerle una grosería o de hacer un comentario fuera de lugar, en pocas palabras, te comportaras como una cuñada divina… ¿Entendiste?

"¿Y porque debería de hacerlo?"

"Porque lo digo yo." Respondió Deshy. "Por supuesto estarán invitadas unas pocas personas allegadas a Makoto, entre ellas yo y quiero venir con mi invitado especial, con Yaten, así que le dirás a tu hermanito que por ti no hay ningún problema y que aceptas con madurez que Yaten no te ama y que vendrá conmigo… ¿Entendiste?"

"¿Y porque debería de hacerlo?" Se puso de pie Mina queriendo retarla. "¡Te recuerdo que estas es mi casa y…

"Y yo te recuerdo que tengo algo en mis manos que no te gustaría que salga a la luz publica." La interrumpió Deshy. "Así que o le dices a tu hermanito lo que te dije o atente a las consecuencias."

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, un silencio que fue interrumpido por los pasos del señor Andrew que salió para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, alegrándose al ver que su hija estaba tranquila, callada, sin gritar.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Eso parece señor." Respondió Deshy.

Mina abrió la boca, queriendo interrumpirla, mas al recordar las amenazas de Deshy prefirió callar.

"¿Gustas quedarte a tomar un café?" La invitó el padre de Mina. "En verdad me da mucho gusto que hayas ayudado a mi hija, fue usted señorita quien logró tranquilizarla, algo que no habíamos podido hacer ni su madre, ni su hermano, ni yo, así que tengo que estar agradecido con usted."

"Muchas gracias señor Aino." Respondió Deshy. "Pero por ahora no será posible, de hecho le comentaba a Mina que tengo algo importante que hacer, pero el fin de semana, cuando sea la cena que está organizando su hijo vendré."

El señor Andrew, esbozó una sonrisa, pues al parecer aquella mujer conocía a toda su familia.

"¿Tambien eres amiga de Andrew?

"Sí." Respondió Deshy. "Es novio de una de mis amigas. Vera que no se arrepentirá de tenerla por nuera."

El señor Andrew esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de aquella joven que le había parecido tan simpática.

"Entonces será un placer verla aquí señorita."

-0-0-0-

Deshy llegó a la mansión Kou, donde ahora se estaba hospedando y bajó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro, aun no podía olvidar la rabieta de Minako, como la había humillado en su propia casa y para colmo de males se había ganado la simpatía de su padre.

Entró dentro de la mansión, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio y entró a la habitación que compartiría con Yaten, donde lo encontró, recostado en la cama y con el control en mano, cambiándole de canal en canal, mas al verla, en el rostro de él se esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie, caminando a su lado.

"¡Deshy!" Gritó emocionado mientras la abrazaba.

"Mi Yaten." Susurró Deshy mientras se agachaba para besarlo en los labios. "Creo que fue una estupidez salir con las chicas, pues aun cuando son buenas amigas nunca deje de extrañarte." Deshy se apartó de él y abrió su bolsa, sacando de esta una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón rojo. "Mira, te traje los chocolates que te gustan… ¡Pruébalos!"

Yaten abrió los chocolates y tomó uno, devorándolo con ansiedad, le encantaban esos chocolates que Deshy había comprado para él, aunque en ese momento no tenia ganas y sólo se los había comido para darle gusto, pues sabia que ella estaba derribando aquella apariencia de mujer fría y dura para comenzar a tener detalles con él.

"¡Suficiente!" Exclamó Yaten, dejando la caja de chocolates a un lado y tomando a Deshy de la cintura para tumbarla sobre la cama, posicionándose entre sus piernas. "¡Esta noche quiero comer otra cosa… y no es precisamente comer chocolates!"

Yaten decidió esa noche comportarse tan salvaje como a ella le gustaba, le arrancó el corset, dejando la parte de arriba de su cuerpo al descubierto y como si fuera una fiera hambrienta comenzó a devorar sus senos mientras sus manos se perdían bajo la falda de Deshy, arrancándole después las bragas y la falda, dejándola completamente desnuda, pues esa noche no quería tener miramientos, quería tenerla tan salvajemente como deseaba.

"¡Tómame!" Susurró Deshy con voz lujuriosa, abriendo más las piernas y acariciándose el botón de su placer. "Quiero sentirte mio… vamos… ahora."

Yaten se quitó rápidamente la ropa, quedando tan desnuda como ella, quiso buscar pretextos para alargar la tortura, pero ella le pedía con ansiedad que la tomara, que la hiciera suya, que la penetrara sin miramientos, mas entonces algo en él no funcionaba.

"¡Que sucede Yaten!" Se sentó Deshy sobre la cama. "¡No me…

Deshy no dijo mas, miró entonces que el miembro masculino de Yaten se mostraba flácido, no duro y erecto como solía estarlo cuando la miraba lo cual provocó en Yaten un sentimiento de frustración y vergüenza.

"Creo que no me deseas… ¡Te encantaría estar con Mina!"

Yaten quiso detener a Deshy, quien salió de la habitación echando maldiciones, mas no se alcanzó a detenerla y así, desnudo como estaba, no fue capaz de ir tras ella, pues temía que alguno de sus hermanos lo vieran discutir y que de alguna manera se enteraran de lo sucedido.

-0-0-0-

Seiya, quien acababa de llegar de su casa tras salir a tomar unas copas, entró en la cocina, pues deseaba cenar algo, mas entonces al ver a Deshy aquel sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de él, pero fue opacado poco a poco por el sentimiento de la lujuria al verla de espaldas, con aquella ropa tan provocativa que llevaba. Supo que Deshy se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues inmediatamente volteó y se limpió algunas lagrimas.

"Seiya… perdón, no sabia que estabas…

"¿Qué te sucede Deshy?" Le preguntó Seiya, preocupado al ver que había estado llorando. "¿Estas bien?"

Deshy se quedó en silencio un momento, con aquella mirada de tristeza, pero de pronto se echó a llorar.

"Yaten y yo tuvimos un problema… estábamos teniendo intimidad pero …" Deshy

Hizo una pausa y comenzó a sollozar. "Como me da pena decirte Seiya… pero el problema es que Yaten no pudo y se desquito conmigo… quiso golpearme y salí de la habitación."

"¡Ese maldito enano, ahora mismo me va a oír!"

"¡Espera!" Lo tomó Deshy del brazo. "No vallas, se sentirá humillado… por favor."

Seiya no pudo negarse a sus suplicas, al verla ahí, tan vulnerable, entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos y sintió como su miembro se endurecía al sentir la suavidad de su piel, al aspirar el olor de su fragancia, al imaginársela en la cama.

¡Como podía siquiera pensar en tener a la mujer de su hermano en la cama!

De pronto sus mejillas se rozaban, Deshy se quiso separar de él, mas al moverse, sus rostros estaban tan juntos que fue inevitable, fue como si se desearan y de pronto sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno y suave, en un beso que de tierno se tornó en un beso arrebatador y posesivo.

**N/A: Mona baboza, aquí está tu capitulo, espero pronto ver review tuyo y de Ivan, no te hagas pato pendeja. Gracias también a todos los que me leen: vientaguamarina, Patty, persea, tu dulce esperanza y también a las que en silencio leen y hacen chile con la cola pero no se atreven a dejar review hahaha.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	11. Chapter 11 Y yo juraba que te odiaba

**Y yo juraba que te odiaba.**

Comenzar a besar a Deshy había sido la perdición de Seiya, después de que aquel beso prohibido se tornara posesivo, su instinto animal de hombre deseoso por poseer a una hembra en celo se manifestó ganándole a la razón que le dictaba que debía respetar a la esposa de su hermano y rápidamente sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las curvas de Deshy a través de aquel corsett ceñido a su cuerpo que él le deseaba arrancar para descubrir la suavidad de su piel.

Bajo su pantalón, su miembro erecto comenzó a manifestarse, en ese momento no había nada que deseara mas que tirar a la hermosa mujer sobre la cama, sobre la mesa, sobre cualquier lugar y someterla para hacerla suya, mas no para humillarla como antes hubiera querido, sino para darle el placer que por lo visto su hermano menor no le estaba dando.

¿Qué si estaba mal lo que deseaba?... Sí, estaba mal, muy mal, eso era algo que no se hacia entre hermanos… ¿Pero que mas daba?... Él la deseaba y podía sentir como con cada caricia ella se estremecía entre sus brazos, como ahogaba sus gemidos en aquel beso en el que ella le respondía con tanta pasión y entrega y si su hermano no era capaz de darle el placer que merecía… ¿Por qué entonces no habría de dárselo él?... Después de todo, Deshy era una mujer con mucho apetito sexual y él no era la excepción, la deseaba, la deseaba de una manera que era mas fuerte que su voluntad y que era la mujer de su hermano… ¡Por supuesto que lo era!... pero por primera vez en su vida estaba decidido a no ser la sombra de Yaten, a no tener que ceder porque el pequeño Kou era el preferido de mamá, el hijo prodigo, él que primero siempre debía elegir antes que él o su hermano mayor.

Seiya entonces la levantó en vilo, recargándola contra la pared, sintiendo como ella le enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura, como aquellas manos femeninas, pequeñas y delicadas se enredaban en su cabello, profundizando aquel beso… ¡Era obvio que ella también lo deseaba!... Por supuesto en otra situación hubiera juzgado muy mal a una novia de su hermano que se atreviera a serle infiel, e incluso él mismo seria quien la delatara o pusiera a semejante víbora ponzoñosa en su lugar… ¿pero como poder serle fiel a Yaten?... ¿Cómo exigirle a una hembra como Deshy fidelidad?... Sí Yaten era un impotente que por lo visto no la satisfacía, si además de ello era un patán que deseaba golpearla y echarle la culpa de su impotencia, como siempre solía culpar a quien se le diera la gana de las cosas que eran su culpa… ¿Entonces como juzgar a Deshy tan duramente?...Creía entonces que la comprendía mas de lo que él algún día hubiera pensado, y se entregó a aquel placer, dejando escapar un gruñido gutural cuando se dio cuenta de que ella bajo la falda no traía bragas… ¡Que mujer tan erótica por dios!

"S… Seiya." Susurró ella entre jadeos, con cierta lujuria en su voz cuando sus labios se hubieran separado apenas un poco para tomar aire. "Esto no esta bien… tú eres hermano de Yaten y yo…

Seiya no la dejó seguir hablando mas, atrapó sus labios en un beso arrebatador, fiero, queriendo borrar en su mente el concepto de lo que era correcto y de lo que era incorrecto para tan sólo ser ellos dos, unidos el uno al otro, para darse placer, el placer que tanto los ahogaba, que tenían contenido, que tanto necesitaban.

Cuando Seiya abandonara los labios de Deshy, dirigió su boca a una de las orejas de Deshy, lamiéndole el lóbulo, susurrándole palabras en las que le hacia saber lo mucho que la deseaba, lo poco que le importaba que fuera la mujer de su hermano:

"No digas nada Deshy, sólo somos tú y yo… ¿Acaso podrías negar que me deseas?" Preguntó él con voz aterciopelada, siguiendo camino abajo con su lengua para saborear el cuello de Deshy, haciéndola gemir, haciendo que el ritmo de su corazón se acelerara aun más bajo su pecho. "Eres toda una mujer, mereces recibir placer, y sabes que yo te puedo dar ese placer por el que tu cuerpo clama."

Deshy no dijo mas, de su garganta sólo escapaban gemidos de delicioso placer, aferrándose al cuerpo de Seiya, deseando que la tomara, que la hiciera suya. Seiya, como buen conocedor de las zonas de placer del cuerpo femenino comenzó a morder el cuello de Deshy, ansioso por devorarla, por llenarse de ella, excitándose al sentir como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a sudar manifestando de esa forma el deseo, el placer.

Los labios de Seiya siguieron su camino cada vez mas abajo, dejando un sendero de besos desde el largo cuello de Deshy hasta pasar por sus hombros, por su clavícula, deseando saborearla completa hasta que entonces sus labios se encontraron con el inicio de los senos de Deshy bajo aquel corset… ¡Oh como había deseado Seiya devorar esos senos que discretamente antes había imaginado bajo los corsett de la chica!... ¡Como deseaba descubrir aquel cuerpo femenino!... Pero no se quedaría con las ganas y la tomó fuertemente, caminando hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba dentro del comedor donde tan sólo estaba un vaso con agua y ahí mismo la acostó, acomodándose entre las piernas de la joven.

"¡Te voy a hacer descubrir lo que es un verdadero hombre Deshy Master, te aseguro que soy mucho mejor que el remedo de hombre de mi hermano!" Exclamó Seiya con voz lujuriosa, ronca, clavando sus orbes azules en los de Deshy.

"Entonces demuéstramelo." Susurró Deshy con lujuria, esbozando una sonrisa coqueta mientras llevaba sus manos femeninas a la camisa de Seiya, jalándola y provocando con ese jalón que los botones salieran disparados y que la camisa se abriera dejando a la vista el torso masculino de Seiya, tan perfecto, tan duro como el mármol.

Deshy pasó uno de sus dedos por aquel torso tan perfecto, deteniéndose en el inicio de aquel pantalón bajo el cual se podía ver el abultado miembro masculino que no se podía ocultar, listo para darle placer mas entonces, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Seiya tomó el control de la situación y de un jalón brusco le abrió el corset, tragando saliva al ver aquellos redondeados senos en cuya cumbre estaban los pezones rosados, tiesos, endurecidos a causa de la excitación.

Seiya se inclinó entonces sobre uno de los pechos de Deshy, acariciándolo con la barbilla mientras que con una de sus manos le daba placer al otro y su otra mano se perdía bajo la falda de Deshy, aprovechando que no traía bragas para hundir uno de sus dedos en el sexo de Deshy hasta encontrar el dulce botón de su placer.

"S… Seiya." Pronunció Deshy el nombre de aquel joven, excitada ante lo que podía hacer. De cierto era que nunca en su vida se había sentido atraída por Seiya, reconocía que a la vista era atractivo, mas no era su tipo y por supuesto jamás había estado entre sus fantasías sexuales.

Seiya siguió jugueteando con los senos de Deshy, de pronto utilizó su lengua y comenzó a acariciar la areola rosada que rodeaba el pezón, sintiendo como bajo su cuerpo la hermosa joven se retorcía de placer y lo manifestaba gimiendo y arañando su espalda. Sabia que ella lo deseaba y él deseaba devorarla, probarla, así que succionó aquel pezón, mordiéndolo mientras una y otra vez le hundía uno de sus dedos en su sexo, provocando que ella gimiera, que gritara.

Deshy sintió como su sexo se empezaba a humedecer ante la ardiente necesidad de sentir a aquel hombre dentro, que si bien no era su tipo, debía reconocer al menos estaba bien para una noche de bueno sexo… En cuanto a Yaten, si los miraba Yaten, si los encontraba en esa situación, la verdad era que poco le importaba, así que se entregó al placer, gozando al sentir como aquel hombre mordía sus senos dolorosa y deliciosamente, devorándole uno, después el otro, siguiendo camino abajo con su boca para dejar un sendero de besos en su plano y suave vientre que algunas veces mordía con fiereza… ¡Sí supiera Yaten lo que provocaba en su hermano!... Además de que debía reconocer, que el peligro latente de que mamá Kou, Taiki o el mismo Yaten los encontrara le daba al ambiente un plus, haciendo de la situación un momento más erótico.

Seiya, por su parte, era como si estuviera hipnotizado por ella, el verla sudorosa, el ver su rostro, el aspirar su olor, era como si ella completa fuera la máxima expresión del erotismo para sus sentidos, siguió besando su cuerpo, sin detenerse, acariciando sus caderas, sus muslos y entonces sintió como ella se convulsionaba bajo su cuerpo ante la sensación del primer orgasmo… ¡Y eso que aun no le había mostrado lo que era tener su virilidad dentro de ella!... Mas no la dejaría esperar mas y apenas ella se hubiera recuperado de la sensación de éxtasis y plenitud él se desabrochó el pantalón, clavándose en su delicioso sexo con una profunda envestida.

Deshy se mordió el labio inferior en una clara señal de goce cuando sintió el grosor de aquel miembro viril clavarse en su sexo, cerró los ojos, pero al instante escuchó un gruñido salido de la garganta de Seiya y abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquella mirada de lujuria de aquel hombre que como una fiera salvaje la envestía una y otra vez, aferrado a sus caderas, sin apartar por un momento sus ojos de ella.

Seiya se agachó y de nuevo comenzó a morder el cuello de Deshy, jalándola del cabello mientras con su otra mano recorría las curvas de su cuerpo, desde su muslo, subiendo por sus caderas, su cintura y atrapando en una de sus manos uno de los senos de Deshy, retorciéndole el endurecido pezón. No dejo de torturarla en ningún momento, mordiendo sus senos de nuevo, acariciando su espalda, siguiendo un recorrido a su espina dorsal, aferrándose al trasero de ella mientras la envestía y sentía como ella le enredaba las piernas alrededor, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él, demostrándole que gozaba.

Los movimientos de sus cuerpos eran sincronizados, perfectos, bajo el cuerpo de ella, la mesa comenzó a tambalearse y el vaso con agua que estaba ahí cayó al piso, haciendo que dentro de la cocina se escuchara un ruido ensordecedor, pero eso no parecía importarles, parecía a él mas bríos darle y comenzó a aumentar las envestidas, golpeando él sexo de Deshy con mas fuerza hasta que al fin ambos sintieron el poderoso éxtasis del orgasmo recorrer sus cuerpos, gritando y gimiendo dentro de la cocina, sin importarles nada, sin importarles Yaten.

"Eres perfecta." Susurró Seiya tumbándose a un lado de ella, recorriendo con una de sus manos el vientre perfecto de Deshy. "¿Cómo es que una hembra como tú puede estar con un hombre tan poca cosa como el impotente de mi hermano?"

Deshy volteó a verlo, clavando sus ojos color marrón en los de Seiya.

"¿En verdad no lo comprendes?"

Un silencio sepulcral se formó entre ambos y Deshy esbozó una sonrisa llena de amargura.

"Siempre estuve enamorada de ti." Rompió Deshy el silencio.

Seiya no sabia que decir ante las palabras de aquella chica, de cierto era que nunca había sido fan de ella, pese a que era hermosa nunca se había fijado en ella cuando muchas veces antes la había visto en la televisión e incluso tampoco lo había hecho en aquella entrega de grammys donde se suscitó el problema entre ella y Yaten, pero después, de tantas veces en que la había visto a causa de que así lo deseaba su hermano, pese a que le cayera mal no había negado para sus adentros que Deshy era una mujer hermosa y sensual.

"Conmigo no juegues Deshy." Dijo Seiya sentándose en la mesa. "No soy él tonto de Yaten.

"Sabia que no me creerías." Respondió Deshy con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. "Pero no me importa, siempre te he amado, siempre ha sido así." Deshy se dio cuenta de que Seiya esbozaba una sonrisa y entonces los ojos de ella se cristalizaron, esbozando en su rostro una expresión que demostraba que las palabras de Seiya le dolían. "¿No entiendes porque entonces quite la demanda en contra de Yaten?"

"Porque Yaten hizo lo que tú querías, era lo justo, además el ni siquiera te había violado."

Deshy se puso de pie, tomó su corsett y se vistió, en una clara señal de que quería salir de ahí, mas entonces, Seiya la detuvo y la hizo girarse.

"¿Por qué mientes tanto Deshy?"

"No tiene caso darte explicaciones." Respondió Deshy. "Lo que menos pretendo es ir por la vida causando lastima." Deshy hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire. "Y escúchame bien Seiya, no quiero que por ningún motivo le hables a nadie de lo que paso esta noche, ni que mucho menos se enteren de que…

Deshy iba a salir de la cocina, pero entonces Seiya la detuvo.

"¿En verdad Yaten abusó de ti?" Preguntó Seiya. "¿Tanto me amas que eres capaz de soportarlo?"

Deshy iba a decir algo, mas entonces escucharon la voz de Yaten llamándola y los pasos de él acercándose a la cocina.

"¡Es Yaten, por favor que no nos vea juntos, por favor!" Pidió Deshy suplicantemente.

"¿Tanto miedo le tienes?" Preguntó Seiya, sintiendo rabia contra su hermano.

"Por favor, si nos ve juntos no se de lo que seria capaz."

"Entonces escóndete, yo lo entretendré."

Deshy se escondió detrás del refrigerador, justo apenas cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Yaten.

"¿Sucede algo Seiya?... Escuche ruidos… ¿No está Deshy aquí?"

"No." Respondió Seiya, haciendo un esfuerzo por en ese momento no írsele encima a Yaten, a quien deseaba moler a golpes. Sabia desde siempre que su hermano era caprichoso, que siempre le gustaba tener lo que deseaba aun cuando para eso tuviera que pasar por encima de los demás… ¿pero violar a una mujer?... ¿Querer golpear a la que era su novia a causa de su impotencia?

"Yo escuche ruidos."

"Pues naturalmente escuchaste ruidos porque se me cayó un vaso con agua." Dijo Seiya. "¿Qué sucede Yaten?... ¿No ha llegado Deshy a casa?... ¿Aun sigue de visita con sus amigas?"

"No." Respondió Yaten con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. "Desde hace rato que llego… es sólo que me dijo que tenia dolor de cabeza, me dijo que se tomaría algunas pastillas… pense que había venido a la cocina… pero quizá ya este en la recamara.

Yaten salió de la cocina y entonces Seiya le puso rápidamente el seguro a la puerta por si acaso se le ocurría regresar y después fue hacia donde estaba escondida Deshy, mirándola sentada, abrazada a sus piernas tras el refrigerador.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó agachándose a su altura, a lo cual, Deshy en toda respuesta se limitó a asentir y a abrazarlo.

"Ese imbécil no te merece." Dijo Seiya levantándola en brazos. "Creo que en mi auto estaremos mejor. Tranquila."

Deshy salió junto con Seiya por la puerta trasera y tan pronto salieron, corrieron hasta llegar al auto de él, donde se encerraron y por varias horas estuvieron dándole rienda suelta a la pasión.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Deshy se encontraba de visita en casa de su amiga Makoto, mas precisamente en su habitación, sentada en la cama mientras la veía caminar desesperadamente de un lado a otro, empacando en dos maletas su ropa y cosméticos, pues como le habia comentado, a falta de trabajo y de ocupaciones, entonces se iría por un mes de vacaciones a Europa con Andrew.

"¿Cómo puedes ponerte esa cosa tan ridícula Mako ojeritas?" Preguntó Deshy al ver los muchos vestidos, faldas y blusas en colores rosados, verdes, cafes o color mostaza. "A mi hasta me daría vergüenza salir a la calle vestida así con ese vestido color rojo deslavado." Dijo Deshy, quien soltó una carcajada.

Makoto la miró con fingida molestia, en verdad no podía estar molesta con ella, quien había terminado por convencerla de que no debería preocuparse por lo que no tiene solución y que pro el contrario, debía ver y aprovechar los bueno, si se podía tener algo bueno, al echo de estar desempleada.

"No es rojo deslavado." Dijo Makoto. "Este es rosa pastel y el rosa se divide en varias tonalidades, también está el rosa fucsia y el rosa viejo y el…

"Todos son ridículos." La interrumpió Deshy. "Pero anda, sigue empacando o se te ira el avión."

Makoto tomó un vestido más del guardarropa, mas entonces al escuchar el timbre del celular rápidamente corrió a contestarlo, pues estaba esperando una llamada de Andrew:

"Mi amor… ¿Ya estas listo?" Deshy se dio cuenta como la expresión de alegría en el rostro de Makoto cambiaba por una expresión de desconcierto, duda, molestia, distintos sentimientos a la vez. "¿Qué?... ¿A que se cree que está jugando?... ¿Y cree que voy a volver así como así después de la manera en que me despidió?" Makoto soltó una carcajada, aunque pese a ello para Deshy no pasó desapercibido que estaba enojada. "¿Y que promete usted a cambio?... Pues entonces lo lamento mucho porque yo también tengo que pensarlo y dudo que mi respuesta sea afirmativa."

Makoto finalizó la llamada, aun con aquella mirada de rabia, como si quisiera abofetear a quien había estado del otro lado del teléfono, hasta que Deshy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Deshy. "¿Te peleaste con tu pelos de elote?"

"No." Respondió Makoto. "¿Puedes creerlo?... Era la maldita vieja frígida de mamá Kou para pedirme que vuelva a trabajar para Naoko's secret, que quiere volver a contratarme… ¿Puedes creerlo?... He estado pensándolo seriamente en estos días y he decidido que no quiero volver a trabajar con esa mujer, no volveré a pasar mas humillaciones, así que regresando de las vacaciones hare recorte en mis gastos, venderé algunas cosas y montare algún negocio o quizá mi propia línea de lencería."

"¿Acaso eres tonta?" Le habló Deshy con un tono de voz que más bien parecía un regaño. "No seas pendeja, como quiera que sea Naoko's Secret es una marca reconocida, que te da cierto estatus, a futuro si quieras puedes mandar a la fregada a mamá Kou, pero si está queriendo recontratarte deberías aceptar, mira, si te habló es porque seguro debe estar urgida… yo que tu me haría de rogar y al final pondría mis condiciones."

"¿Condiciones?" Dijo Makoto. "¡Por dios Deshy!… Esa mujer me ha prometió muchas veces un sueldo mas alto, algo mas que estar tras la sombra de Serena y Mina así que no pienso volver a lo mismo.

Deshy iba a decir algo, pero entonces el teléfono de Makoto volvió a insistir a lo cual la castaña lo contestó.

"¿Acaso no entiende que?... ¡Deje de llorar no sea ridícula!" Makoto se quedó en silencio por muchos minutos y poco a poco en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa burlona. "Tendría que pensarlo… saldré de vacaciones, no voy a deshacer mis planes por usted pero si tanto le interesa entonces deme tiempo, porque así como usted ha pensado mucho el darme una oportunidad yo también tengo que pensar si en verdad quiero volver a su agencia."

"Creo que tienes razón Deshy." Dijo Makoto tras finalizar la llamada. "Esa mujer me rogó para que vuelva al Naoko's secret, se nota que en verdad está desesperada." Dijo Makoto volteando a ver a Deshy, como si en ella quisiera encontrar una respuesta. "¿No es mucha casualidad que me quiera contratar justo ahora que tú estas teniendo que soportar a su odioso bebe?"

"¿Yo?" Dijo Deshy. "Como crees Mako, pero si yo amo a ese bebe…¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que he luchado contra todo y todos por estar a su lado?"

Makoto se quedó mirándola de manera extraña, podía no tener los mismos poderes intuitivos y para leer auras que poseía Deshy, pero algo le decía que ni era normal que Deshy de un tiempo a la fecha se dijera enamorada de Yaten ni que Mamá Kou le rogara para volver a Naoko´s Secret.

"Deshy, no tienes que sacrificarte por nosotras." Dijo Makoto, sentándose junto a su amiga. "No me gustaría saber que estas soportando a ese enano sólo por querer hacernos a Rei y a mi un favor, créeme, tampoco voy a morir de hambre, puedo subsistir con decoro con lo que tengo ahorrado y en el mas extremo de los casos sé que puedo recurrir a Andrew, no es necesario que hagas esto."

"Haber, Makoto, Mako, déjate de ñoñerías por favor… ¡Destilas miel mujer, yo creo que en vez de sangre en las venas has de tener melaza!" Se burló Deshy. "Primero Mako ojeritas, entiende una cosa, yo no hago sacrificios por nadie, ni que fuera la madre teresa de Calcuta taruga y segundo… ¿Quién te ha dicho que no la paso bien en la mansión Kou?... ¡No sabes las noches que paso en esa mansión, son noches variadas y divertidas, mas de lo que pudieras imaginarte!" Dijo Deshy con malicia. "Y lo mejor Mako, en esa casa se hace lo que yo digo, ni Mamá Kou tiene tanto poder como yo… ¿Crees que eso es un sacrificio?"

"¿Y Aoshi?" Preguntó Makoto.

"¿Aoshi que?" Respondió Deshy.

"Es que esto no es justo para ninguno de los dos."

"Haber Makoto, deja de leer tanta novela romántica por favor." Dijo Deshy. "Con Aoshi me gusta coger, coger y coger, al igual que con Archer o con Kenshin o con cualquier espécimen masculino que este bueno, que te quede claro, yo no soy mujer de una sola salchicha, quizá tu eres mujer de una sola salchicha, pero a mi n, a mi me gusta la variedad" Dijo Deshy soltando una carcajada. "¿Para que conformarme con el helado de chocolate cuando puedo probar los demás sabores?"

"¿Pero ya no estas saliendo con Aoshi entonces?

"No." Respondió Deshy. "Ahora solo salgo con Kou y Kou son los tres hermanitos." Soltó Deshy una carcajada.

"Algún día cambiaras." Dijo Makoto esbozando una sutil sonrisa. "No le tengas miedo al amor Deshy, es lindo amar y ser correspondida."

Deshy soltó una sonora carcajada, doblándose mientras se apretaba el estomago y algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, como si lo que hubiera dicho Makoto fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo.

"Definitivamente eres demasiado cursi." Dijo Deshy cuando por unos segundos pudo controlarse. "Deja de pensar en tonterías y mejor reúnete con mamita Kou, no estaría demás que veas si te conviene seguir en esa compañía.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Deshy acababa de llegar a casa después de haber pasado algunas horas en compañía de Makoto y Rei, sintiéndose satisfecha de que a esa hora en la mansión Kou no se encontrara nadie, pues eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para estar consigo misma, buscando esa soledad que muchas veces ella disfrutaba y que la llevaba a pensar y divagar sobre la vida. Se dirigió entonces a la habitación que compartía y sin prisas se tomó el tiempo de preparar la tina de baño, llenándola de agua caliente, escancia de jazmines, espuma y otro tipo de aromatizantes que se suponía podían ayudarla a relajarse; así que una vez que todo estuviera listo se desvistió sin importarle a donde fuera a caer la ropa y después se metió a la tina, sentándose y cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación de tranquilidad durante el tiempo que se pudiera.

Pasados poco mas de 10 minutos de pronto abrió los ojos, pues pudo identificar que había alguien en casa, no era que hubiera escuchado algo ni mucho menos, sencillamente era que había podido sentir un aura dentro de la mansión, supo reconocer quien era, pudo sentir como cada vez se acercaba a la habitación donde ella y Yaten solían dormir, así que se puso de pie y destapó el tapón de la tina, dejando que el agua se fuera por la coladera y después abrió la llave de la regadera para mojar su cuerpo mientras con la pastillas de jabon se tallaba la piel.

-0-0-0-

Despues de haber ido a correr al parque Taiki llegó a la mansión Kou, sintiendo la necesidad de bañarse para eliminar el sudor que le habia provocado el ejercicio. Al entrar se percató de que la mansión estaba sola y para sus adentros agradeció que asi fuera, pues dada su naturaleza tranquila ya le tenían perturbados los berrinches de su hermano menor, la manera en que su madre lo solapaba y por supuesto, también ahora Deshy, quien era la causante de los berrinches y disparates de su hermano, aunque bueno, Deshy no sólo le provocaba molestias, sino que de unos días a la fecha no podía evitar pensar en ella, en su cuerpo desnudo, en la pasión que emanaba de su ser cuando hacia el amor.

¿Qué si como lo sabia?

Todo había pasado hacia un par de días, cuando en medio de la noche a causa del insomnio se había levantado de la cama para ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja, aunque al llegar sus planes habían cambiado y se quedó detenido y embobado al presenciar algo que al principio le llenó de ira, pero que después fue como ver la mejor de las escenas eróticas que nunca antes hubiera visto…

_Flash Back…_

… Seiya se agachó y de nuevo comenzó a morder el cuello de Deshy, jalándola del cabello mientras con su otra mano recorría las curvas de su cuerpo, desde su muslo, subiendo por sus caderas, su cintura y atrapando en una de sus manos uno de los senos de Deshy, retorciéndole el endurecido pezón. No dejo de torturarla en ningún momento, mordiendo sus senos de nuevo, acariciando su espalda, siguiendo un recorrido a su espina dorsal, aferrándose al trasero de ella mientras la envestía y sentía como ella le enredaba las piernas alrededor, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él, demostrándole que gozaba…

_Fin del Flash Back_

Al final no se había quedado a ver todo, se había retirado justo después de que hubieran alcanzado el orgasmo, pues había temido que lo descubrieran, se había debatido entre la duda de decirle o no decirle a Yaten, pues le daba rabia que lo estuvieran engañando, aunque al final había decidido no hacerlo, pues tenia miedo de provocar que Yaten se hiciera daño, además de que tenia que reconocer que le habia gustado ver.

Siguió avanzando dentro de la mansión y entonces subió las escaleras en forma de caracol que daban a la planta alta y al pasar por la habitación de Yaten, cuyas puertas estaban entreabiertas pudo escuchar las gotas de agua que caían sobre la regadera e inmediatamente supo que era Deshy pues ella tarareaba una canción. La idea de verla haciendo el amor con Yaten de pronto lo excito, ¿seria igual de pasional al estar con Seiya que con Yaten? Sabia que era incorrecto, pero aun así, quitándose los zapatos para no hacer ruido entró dentro de la habitación, descubriendo para su suerte que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y entonces a atravesó de la puerta corrediza pudo ver la silueta perfecta de Deshy

¿Qué se sentiría poder besar su sensual boca, aspirar el olor de su cuerpo o tocar la suave piel de su cuerpo?

Estaba tan embobado que se habia olvidado de todo, hasta que de pronto dejó escapar un grito cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió y se encontró con los ojos de Deshy.

**Hola, pues bien, aquí está un capitulo mas de Pasion Obscura el cual espero les guste.**

**¿Qué tal Deshy y las tres salchichas Kou? Jajajaja.**

**¿Te gustó Mona? De seguro a ti si pero dudo que a Ivan le guste jajaja. En cuanto a las demás lectoras, gracias por sus reviews.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
